Six Pomegranate Seeds
by aguja
Summary: Algo pasó al final. Hermione se aferra a un hilo desgastado, sin saber si es Aracne o Perséfone. Lo que sí sabe es que seguirá luchando por proteger a sus amigos incluso si debe seguir un camino oscuro. Viaje en el tiempo.
1. psicopompo

**disclaimer:** harry potter © jk rowling.

 **nota:** six pomegranate seeds (seis semillas de granada) le pertenece a seselt. esta es una traducción. tengo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

Neville le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente.

Harry atrapó la varita de Saúco.

Y entonces…

Entonces...

Hermione encontró frío el lugar donde Ron había estado. Corriendo escaleras abajo, perseguidos por Nagini, se habían dado vuelta para enfrentarla, dándole la espalda a los escombros… Memorias destellaron frente a sus ojos y asintió para sí misma. Neville, ensangrentado, con la espada de Gryffindor. El último horrocrux destruido.

Se había girado, gateando por encima de los escombros para ver a Harry en la distancia al mismo tiempo que el brillo rojo/verde se desvanecía en la nada, desarmando a Voldemort. Cámara lenta, la varita volando por el aire hacia su mano y entonces… la tierra tembló. Los cadáveres en el patio cayeron, y su amigo y el Señor Tenebroso fueron derribados por la ola de presión antes de que un estruendoso temblor tronara con tanta fuerza que no alcanzó a registrar el ruido antes de que sus tímpanos se reventaran y el...

¿El qué? Hermione parpadeó en dirección a un cielo pálido, casi incoloro. Algo había sucedido. Se sentó con lentitud, esperando sentir dolor pero no. Parpadeando otra vez, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró sus manos con fijeza. Estaban limpias.

Eso era inesperado.

Hermione se inspeccionó. La misma ropa, arrugada y rota pero no sucia. El mismo ser, parecía, pero no cansada o hambrienta o asustada. No sentía nada.

Oh.

Resignada, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Las escaleras, los escombros, la mampostería arruinada. Estaba sola. Silencio.

Bueno. La chica habría suspirado si hubiera estado respirando, y notó de manera tardía que no lo estaba. Bueno, ¿ahora qué? La quietud se sentía algo suave. Como el momento entre respiraciones. Si alguna vez hubiera pensado en lo que venía tras la muerte, vagamente habría esperado que fuera más brillante. Todo ese cliché de "caminar hacia la luz."

Considerándolo todo, reflexionó Hermione mientras se abría paso a través de los escombros de su escuela, esta vida después de la muerte era bastante decepcionante. ¿Dónde estaban los otros fantasmas? ¿Las otras personas? Sabía que no era la única que había… fallecido. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor esperando encontrarse con un deplorable número de víctimas. Le agradaría bastante el recibir un abrazo de Tonks en ese instante.

El Gran Comedor estaba vacío. Las mesas y los bancos estaban desnudos. Había banderines, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Los colores se veían desteñidos y los emblemas cambiaban en figuras estilizadas. Siempre los correctos; águila para el azul, león para el rojo pero no el mismo símbolo. No llevaba puesto el uniforme, porque habría revisado si su insignia estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Sí lo haría.

La voz venía de sus espaldas. Claro que venía de sus espaldas, pero las cosas no eran lo bastante espeluznante. Hermione se congeló. No llevaba varita. Ron tenía la suya, pensó. Su memoria de la batalla todavía era poco más que fragmentos desordenados debido al estrés y la adrenalina. ¿Era el cortisol la hormona que impedía la memoria? Creyó que era posible. La cortisona era un anti-inflamatorio.

—Te distraes. Concéntrate.

La voz habló otra vez. Hermione se dio vuelta. No había nadie.

Fue entonces que un busto en una de las alcobas le asintió. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Claro, pensó Hermione, ordenándose. Seguro. Iba a conseguir unas cuantas respuestas ahora mismo.

—¿Estoy muerta? —exigió, queriendo saber exactamente su estado de ser o no ser para poder conseguir alguna clase de dirección en su (no) vida.

—Sí y no —dijo la cabeza de piedra con placidez.

—No estoy de humor para sinsentidos metafísicos —replicó Hermione, marchando hacia la abreviada estatua para darle un toque en la nariz. Se sintió sólido pero débil. No exactamente adormecido. Aletargado, quizá—. ¿Es este un efecto de dilatación del tiempo?"

—No por completo —La cabeza encogió sus hombros truncados.

—Escuela de magia o no, apuesto que Filch tiene un mazo en alguna parte —le informó Hermione al inútil cerebro—. O podría ir y buscar una torre intacta de la que lanzarte. Ha sido un largo año y estoy segura de puedo encontrar algo de furia irracional que compartir.

—Pero no te sientes enfadada, ¿verdad?

La voz todavía sonaba agradable pero ahora poseía un toque de petulancia. Hermione frunció el ceño, anticipando una llamarada de irritación ante la respuesta. Pero no pasó nada. No sintió nada aparte de la secuela suspirada del esfuerzo. Como un globo desinflándose.

—No —respondió Hermione. Puede que no tuviera emociones animadas pero poesía una fuente de sarcasmo de sobra—. Mira, no quiero jugar a las veinte preguntas. Me gustaría tener una explicación de qué está pasando, cómo puedo regresar a donde se supone que debería estar y en general la vida, el universo y todo.

—Hubo un evento —anunció el busto, y apretó los labios al recibir una mirada fulminante—. Lamentamos no poder ser más descriptivos. Somos la voz de Hogwarts, no un oráculo. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos pero se aguantó el comentario—. El evento interrumpió la corporalidad de los alrededores. La fábrica de la realidad ha sido parcialmente destejida.

—¿Cómo lo arreglamos? —preguntó, empujando a un lado la urge juvenil de pisotear el suelo y gritar. Podía tirar un berrinche después de escapar de aquél extraño limbo.

—Te enviamos de regreso para averiguar qué ha sucedido y para que lo detengas. Este hilo de la existencia se está desgastando. Puedes irte antes de que entraste pero no después. No hay futuro desde aquí. —Viendo que estas nuevas fueron recibidas con moderada calma, la cabeza de piedra se aventuró a terreno menos amigable—. Pero no puedes regresar como tú misma."

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Hermione, imaginando un tapiz. Si alguien hacía un agujero en la fábrica y ella estaba cerca de uno de los bordes desgastados, podía más o menos entender lo que 'Jocunda Sykes' (o por lo menos su estatua) decía. Sin ningún hilo frente a ella, no podía seguir hacia delante. Tendría que regresar y acercarse de lado para esquivar el vacío.

—Porque no hay espacio para dos de ti. Ya hay una 'tú' en el lugar de la realidad que tiene 'forma de ti.' Hay otros agujeros en los que caerías pero tú, la Hermione tú, no se acomodaría correctamente —explicó Jocunda con aire de hablarle a alguien con dificultades para entender—. Siempre hay lagunas en la realidad, así que podemos encontrar una que te acomode, pero crear una daña toda la tela.

—Todo lo que rompa el patrón apresura el Ragnarok —dijo Hermione, citando la edda rúnica. Nunca le había puesto mucha atención a la predestinación. La idea de rendirse y dejar que el Destino la pasara a llevar no la atraía mucho. Ir con serenidad no era para ella—. ¿Entonces me voy de aquí y aparezco en el agujero natural más apto y cercano? —Eso no sonaba tan mal—. ¿Qué es lo que crea los vacíos?

—Depende —El busto soportó una mirada oscura de la joven bruja—. No hacemos esto deliberadamente para fastidiarte. Toda clase de cosas pueden separar los hilos. La realidad respira y en esa acción, las partes que forman la existencia se mueven. —La mirada fija continuó, acompañada de evasivas—. La clase de espacio que necesitamos para ti proviene de la muerte de otra persona, ¿eso te satisface? Cada vez que la Maldición Asesina acaba a alguien, el hilo de su futuro desaparece.

—Las botas de un hombre muerto, literalmente. —Hermione puso una cara. —¿No podría regresar como un fantasma y ya? Si no tengo un cuerpo físico, ¿sería capaz de acomodarme mejor entre los hilos? Si no soy corporal, podría pasar mejor por barreras y protecciones.

—Te verías como tú misma. Los fantasmas están hechos por completo de lo que compone el alma. Eterna e inmutable. No hay manera de ocultarlo. Tampoco podrías mentir, excepto a través del silencio. —Jocunda sacudió la cabeza con la suficiente firmeza para sacudirse un poco en la base. —No estaríamos matando a alguien para que pudieras tomar su lugar. Él o ella ya está muerto. Los Imperdonables no son llamados así por su antipatía general. Persisten en el tejido. Una vez que se emiten, sus efectos permanecen. Incluso si usas magia temporal para alterar uno de los hilos, alguien más moriría en ese momento.

—No sabía eso. —Había intentado investigarlos los Imperdonables, encontrar una manera de resistirlos o arreglar el daño. Ser una estudiante limitaba su acceso. No podía quejarse de que una escuela secundaria no tuviera libros sobre magia de muerte a mano, pero la teoría detrás de las maldiciones era tan fascinante como las maldiciones mismas. Hermione quería saber todo sobre el funcionamiento de la magia. —¿El giratiempos tiene el mismo efecto? ¿También marca el tapiz de la misma manera?

—No, aunque la suposición de que lo haría no es irrazonable. La magia temporal manipula los hilos pero no los daña por sí mismos. Puedes hacer un lazo con un hilo, dirigirlo a otro lugar, destejerlo para que cuelgue y parezca cortado, toda clase de cambios. Sin embargo, sólo estás moviendo la tela, no dañándola.

El busto pausó, adivinando una pregunta en los ojos de la bruja.

—¿Es por eso que soy la única que está aquí? ¿Por el giratiempos? —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Llevé a Harry conmigo cuando salvamos a Buckbeak y a Sirius. También debería estar aquí."

—Él fue un pasajero. —Jocunda se quedó en silencio por un largo momento y cuando habló otra vez, la voz era ligeramente diferente—. Niña, hay una razón por la que se te entregó un instrumento temporal. No fue sólo para que pudieras estudiar hasta el cansancio. Estabas siendo probada.

—¿Y pasé? —preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua antes de inquirir sobre los estándares de evaluación.

—Pasaste, sí. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se habrían acercado después de tus MHB para que te unieras a un entrenamiento especial. Los Inefables notaron tu resonancia y deseaban reclutarte. —La boca tallada se frunció. —Con Tom Riddle poseyendo un cuerpo otra vez, traerte tal atención habría sido fatal. Es afortunado que no fueras una aprendiz cuando visitaste el Departamento de Misterios. Los Marcados lo habrían notado.

—Y habrían objetado a una sangresucia recibiendo tal oportunidad, me imagino.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Si alguna vez se le daba la oportunidad de entrar al mundo académico, escribiría una guía para idiotas sobre genética humana y lo haría una lectura obligatoria para todos los de sangre-pura. Fallado eso, los referiría a los Hapsburgo españoles.

—Sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, cualquiera excepto el tonto sin esperanza te habría visto atravesando las defensas. Las barreras sencillamente no habrían existido para ti. Incluyendo la prohibición resguardando las profecías —dijo el busto con énfasis—. Serías capaz de tomar la orbe que Tom Riddle quería con tantas ganas. Habrías sido un recurso invaluable.

Hermione nunca le había envidiado a Harry su estatus de Elegido. Le causaba lástima que tan gran parte de su vida girara alrededor de los desvaríos de Trelawney y la obsesión de un demente. Pero ahora que pensaba en lo cerca que habían estado de ser capturados por Voldemort y lo muy muy feliz que habría estado de tener una manera de saquear el Departamento de Misterios cuando le diera la gana, sintió verdadera simpatía por su mejor amigo. Ser especial podía ser una maldición.

—Vale, convertirme en fantasma no es posible y la magia no evitará que otra persona muera, ¿pero por qué tengo que ocupar el hilo de otra persona? —Hermione no estaba negándose exactamente, sólo quería entender la profundidad de la crisis.

—Cualquier nudo temporal requiere un hilo intacto. Aquí, en este lugar, no tenemos uno. El momento en que te vayas, tu hilo continuará pero sin ti en el tejido. Estarías a la deriva en el éter. —La Jocunda de marfil sonaba bastante pedante—. Hogwarts puede sostenerte mientras te mueves desde este no-lugar. Pero hasta que estés incrustada en la realidad, lo más lejano que estés físicamente de la escuela y más probable es que te sueltes.

—¿Cuánto me tomaría incrustarme?

Consideró lo que podría tener que hacer para descubrir la causa del 'evento.' Si pudiera acampar en la Sala de Menesteres con los otros estudiantes, no habría necesidad de matricularse. Podría escabullirse por la escuela de forma más o menos anónima.

—Eso depende de qué tan ajustadamente te enredes con los otros hilos. Hay muchos que van por sus vidas enteras tejidos con ligereza y otros que se enredan con muchos. —El busto no se encogió de hombros esta vez, fortaleciendo la impresión de que, dejando al lado el 'yo' real, había más de una voz—. Habrá dificultad en hacerte un cuerpo. La carne en sí misma puede ser copiada con facilidad pero tu magia no estará acostumbrada a su nueva envoltura. Necesitarás tiempo para acostumbrarte.

—Si te pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará, ¿voy a recibir otra respuesta del tipo 'qué tan largo es un pedazo de hilo'? —preguntó Hermione con algo de aspereza.

La cabeza de piedra asintió con gravedad.

—Maravilloso.

Quería caer corriendo. Desafortunadamente parecía que necesitaría el equivalente mágico de terapia física.

—Tanto Dumbledore y Cedric murieron por el Avada. ¿Podríamos usar el espacio dejado por ellos?

—La laguna del Director no te dará suficiente oportunidad para recuperar tu fuerza. Sólo tenemos esta única oportunidad. —La voz se aquietó mientras se comunicaba con sí misma—. El joven tejón funciona. ¿Confías poder imitarlo?

Hermione parpadeó, y se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que tampoco había estado haciendo eso. Se pellizcó sólo para poder decir que lo había hecho. No sucedió nada dramático. El busto de Jocunda Sykes continuó considerándola con paciencia.

—Lo siento. Parece que he asumido algo. ¿Quieres decir que cuando me meto en el espacio-hilo de otra persona, me convierto en ellos? ¿No sólo seré yo en un disfraz cualquiera? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Ese es el caso, sí —afirmó la cabeza—. Hay resonancias complejas que son necesarias para mantener la substitución. Serás su doppelganger.

—No hay manera de que pueda pretender ser Cedric. Apenas lo conocía y él era muy popular. Además todos lo vieron morir.

Hermione se sentó para darle una buena pensada al problema. No sabía de nadie que hubiera muerto de la Maldición Asesina a quien pudiera imitar. La idea era sencillamente un callejón sin salida. Mientras más adulta la persona a la que reemplazara, mayor la posibilidad de que alguien lo notara si ella cometía un error. En ese caso, un niño sería más viable. Los Mortífagos no se habían abstenido de asesinar niños.

—¿Hay alguien que habría ido a la escuela en mi año o por ahí?

—Desafortunadamente sí —dijo la voz, sonando afligida—. Varios.

El silencio se alargó mientras que, presumiblemente, la cabeza revisaba su Libro de Admisión. Hermione habría querido ver el libro ella misma pero la torre en la que se encontraba estaba increíblemente cerrada. La Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que nadie había tocado el Libro o su Pluma desde los Fundadores. Dada la edad del artefacto, bien podría ser semi-sensible. Quizás era una de las voces.

—Los llamamos los Perdidos o los pupilos de los ángeles descuidados. Su pérdida nos aminora y nos enfurece. No deberían haber sido tomados. —El ánima dentro del busto se manifestó con intensidad apretando los dientes tallados—. Si deseas una vida con poca vigilancia, hay una. Una huérfana criada de manera clandestina, sin padre desde la guerra, sin madre desde que su Guardián Secreto murió y fueron descubiertas. Cathal Machtilde Rosier.

—¿La hija de un Mortífago?

Hermione había investigado a sus enemigos, en particular a aquellos que habían apoyado a Voldemort desde un principio. Un Rosier había ido a la escuela con Tom Riddle, y su hijo había muerto resistiendo el arresto. De hecho hasta le había quitado un pedazo a Alastor Moody.

—La hija legítima de Evan Hugh Rosier, de la Casa Slytherin, y Derica Melusine Max, graduada de Durmstrang. —El busto no podía comentar en la afiliación política de la bruja pero dado que la niña había nacido en Rosier Hall, el matrimonio había sido reconocido casi sin duda—. Fue criada en la Isla de Man, y murió allí mismo a los diez años. Habría estado en tu generación.

—¿Cómo murió? —La pregunta fue sobria e intensa.

—No lo sabemos. Sólo estamos al tanto de dónde estaba cuando la Maldición Asesina acabó con ella. Sabemos del Fidelius por suposición, porque su ubicación no fue revelada en el Libro de Admisión hasta tres semanas antes de su muerte. —Acercándose al borde de su base, el busto miró hacia abajo, a la pensativa Hermione. — Hay otros.

—¿Es Cathal la que me da la menor posibilidad de ser atrapada? Puedo mentir pero no soy buena inventando cosas al vuelo.

A Hermione no le agradaba la idea de ponerse la vida de otra persona como una piel desollada. Tampoco le agradaba el quedarse aquí por una eternidad arbitraria.

—Su familia está indicado como 'pariente sanguíneo más cercano', lo que indica que su familia inmediata está o muerta, o incapacitada, o encarcelada. Después de su muerte no recibimos preguntas sobre ella de parte de individuos preocupados. —Aquí la voz pausó para evaluar una afirmación declarativa—. Creemos que es la laguna más apta cerca del tiempo que sugeriste. Eso no quiere decir que sea la candidata con la mejor posición para tener éxito al descubrir la causa del evento.

—Dado que no tenemos idea de lo que es el evento y ni hablar de cómo detenerlo, dudo que podamos decir quién tiene la 'mejor posición.' —Pesó los pro y los contra, acabando con una gran maraña de adivinanzas no concluyentes—. Hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que regreso como Rosier, averiguo qué sucedió, le pongo la tapa a la olla y ¿después qué?

—No lo sabemos. —La respuesta honesta llegó con rapidez, lo que no hizo mucho por la paz mental de Hermione.

—Eso es lo que pensé que dirías. Así que ciegamente me lanzo al desconocido. —Miró con fijeza la mampostería desaturada, a las motas de polvo flotando suspendidas como si estuviera mirando una fotografía tomada con una cámara polvorienta. A sus propias manos, limpias a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para llegar a alí—. ¿Qué necesito hacer?

—Tu consentimiento es todo lo que se necesita. No podemos decirte cómo hacemos lo que haremos para regresarte al mundo. — Ahora la voz sonaba férrea. Sin importar lo parlanchina que había sido sobre esotérica, habían secretos que debían ser mantenidos—. Te despertarás como la Señorita C. Rosier, Sótano Oculto, Rose Cottage, El Cronk, Ballaugh, Isla de Man.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habrá entre su muerte y mi regreso? Quiero decir, ¿estaré atrapada en un sótano con alguien dispuesto a usar la Maldición Asesina con una niña de diez años?

Hermione se puso de pie, limpiándose de polvo con un gesto que era más de preparación mental que limpieza.

—Muy poco y sí —respondió el busto—. Una vez que estés de vuelta en el mundo, podemos enviar a un elfo doméstico a ayudarte. Pero debes ir primero para que nuestro sirviente te encuentre, porque Cathal Rosier no tiene vínculo con la escuela.

Los ojos de piedra estudiaron a Hermione sin parpadear.

—Su día de muerte es el diecinueve de julio. Su cumpleaños es el tres de agosto. Ahora sabes tanto acerca de ella como nosotros.

—Así que el plan general es que me re-materializo y me las arreglo para no morir hasta que llegue tu elfo. —Había hecho más con menos—. Tengo un vínculo con la escuela. ¿Puede el elfo traerme a Hogwarts antes de tiempo? Dijiste que necesito quedarme cerca para evitar irme a la deriva.

—Sería mejor si te quedaras cerca de nosotras, aunque no es esencial. —Tras un momento de consulta, la cabeza asintió. —Sí, vas a venir a la escuela. Podemos esconderte aquí y llevarte a la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos para fingir una llegada más apropiada.

—Hagámoslo antes de que piense en todas las maneras en que esto podría ir mal. —Hermione alzó la barbilla y tomó una bocanada de aire a consciencia—. Me gustaría una manera de comunicarme contigo. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

—La tendrás —prometió la voz—. Cierra los ojos, señorita Granger.

Hermione obedeció e intentó no encogerse mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba.


	2. embaucador

El olor a humo la despertó. Hermione tosió, cubriéndose la cara de manera instintiva. Cuando se golpeó en la nariz abrió los ojos. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas. Sus brazos se sentían como fideos, desafiantemente reacios a responderle. Por lo menos su mente permanecía aguda. Le dijo en secuencia: humo, fuego, y espacio cerrado.

Rodó ―no pudo hacer que sus piernas se doblaran para levantarse del suelo― hacia una mujer vestida con un camisón que yacía desparramada sobre la losa. Hermione luchó por levantar una mano pero sus brazos se sacudieron como si los mensajes desde su cerebro a su sistema nervioso con conectaran como debían. Podía sentir su cuerpo, pero no podía controlarlo muy bien.

Puso su cara junto a la de la mujer, su mejilla contra los labios entreabiertos de ella. Carecía de aliento. Hermione apretó los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua por accidente, y se puso bocabajo. El humo espesaba. No podía ver más allá de un metro o dos. La mujer. Piso de piedra. Un palo descansando en la grieta entre dos cerámicas.

Maldiciendo de frustración, Hermione se arrastró centímetro a centímetro en dirección a la varita que había rodado de la mano de la mujer. Lo logró, tomándola con los dientes para depositarla en sus dedos insensibles. Algo simple, algo que casi pudiera lograr con pura voluntad.

―¡Wingardium leviosa! ―masculló Hermione entre ataques de tos.

Su pijama flotó por sí solo. Torpemente, dirigió su ropa hacia la izquierda, escogiendo la dirección en la que el humo parecía menos denso. Se arrastró más que flotó y chocó contra una pared de madera. Sudando, Hermione intentó enderezarse. Motas de luz danzaron frente a sus ojos. No estaba segura de si la causa era falta de oxígeno o esfuerzo mágico.

―¡Spongify!

Apuntando su varita a la pared detrás de ella y lanzándose en esa dirección, Hermione se las arregló para rebotar toscamente hacia un lado, terminando boca arriba en el suelo. Arrojó el encantamiento suavizador sobre la piedra bajo ella y se lanzó. La superficie esponjosa le permitió abalanzarse sobre la pared a menos de un paso de ella. Repitió el proceso, rebotando una y otra vez contra la pared.

Su racionalización era que en un sótano, una pared de madera era la que tenía la mayor probabilidad de esconder una puerta. Sólo tenía que chocar contra ella hasta que encontrara algo que traqueteara. Hermione persistió, tosiendo y jadeando, exhausta por el esfuerzo de arrojar hechizos que había aprendido en primero. Se estaba concentrando con tanta fuerza en el encantamiento suavizador que no notó el cambio en la respuesta de la pared detrás de ella y acabó en el suelo, mirando con fijeza la rendija.

Sus ojos picaban. La bruja los cerró, dándose cuenta de que lo que miraba era el espacio entre la puerta y el piso. Empujó su cara cerca de la rendija, inhalando el hilo de aire fresco. Buen progreso. Hermione resolló, intentando llenar sus pulmones. Tenía que salir. Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, porque levantar su brazo habría sido imposible.

No hubo reacción ante su toque. Tragando aire, intentó un encantamiento para abrir la puerta. No pasó nada. Maldijo. No iba a morir por inhalación de humo en el sótano de una extraña. Cerrando los ojos y empuñando la varita con tanta destreza como le fue posible, acumuló su magia. Se sintió familiar, toda ella presente aunque sin un conducto con el que escapar de su cuerpo. La varita no ayudaba. Era vieja y estaba mal afinada. No habría finura alguna.

―¡Bombarda! ―dijo Hermione, haciendo estallar la puerta.

La llovizna de astillas y la ráfaga de aire fresco fueron tan bienvenida como una tormenta después de una sequía. Podía ver más luces pero el esfuerzo del encantamiento explosivo la había dejado con la cabeza ligera. Jocunda le había advertido acerca de hacer magia, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo, todo excepto alejarse del fuego parecía irrelevante. Hermione no pudo obligarse a que le importara el haber cometido un error.

Alguien gritó. Algo explotó. Botas bajaron con estrépito por los escalones de madera. Un encantamiento desarmador le quitó la varita. Bastardo, pensó Hermione. Tan pronto como pudiera iba a conseguir alguna clase de amarra para mantener su varita, dónde estaba su varita, en su mano. Quizá podría pegarla a su palma, la punta paralela a su dedo índice. Decidió que la idea era divertidísima. Podría darle el Dedo a la gente.

Alguien la agarró. Mordió al desconocido. Fue una reacción automática. Hermione no estaba para nada dispuesta a ser manoseada. Alguien agarró su pelo con un puño, y se sintió extraño pero todo se estaba tornando tan vago que no pudo estar segura de por qué estaba preocupada por su pelo. Preocúpate más por el puño, se dijo a sí misma, e intentó golpear a quienquiera que estuviera intentando llevársela.

―Desmaius ―dijo el extraño, y a Hermione se le apagó el mundo.

.

.

Hermione despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Hizo una mueca al abrir los ojos. La luz de la ventana tenía la brillantez del mediodía y dejó una huella en su retina cuando parpadeó. Bueno, ya no estaba en el sótano. Esa era una mejora. Pensamientos positivos. No tosió al respirar profundo. Sus pulmones se sentían bien. Algo delicados como lo habían estado después de algunas de las pociones que había tenido que tomar para recuperarse de la maldición de Dolohov.

La habían curado con magia. Era un signo prometedor. Hermione se sentó para examinar la habitación. Era pequeña y beige. Paredes blancuzcas. Moqueta blancuzca que se había oscurecido por el tiempo y el uso. Una única cama cubierta con un edredón del color de una cáscara de huevo. Cortinas pálidas que necesitaban un lavado o un encantamiento limpiador. Ciertamente no era un cuchitril. Probablemente un dormitorio extra que no se usaba a menudo, arreglado con rapidez para acomodar a un huésped inesperado.

Hermione empujó a un lado las mantas, notando con alivio que sus brazos le prestaron atención. Juntó índice y pulgar para chequear su destreza manual. Parecía bien. Se estiró. No hubo ningún dolor alarmante, aunque sí estaba algo rígida. Debían de haberla hecho dormir por medios mágicos. Saliendo de la cama con cautela, Hermione se alegró al ver que sus piernas también cooperaban.

Caminó hasta la ventana y vio sólo su reflejo. Cuando intentó abrirla, se dio cuenta de que la cerradura tenía llave. Menos huésped y más prisionera, quizá. Hermione hizo un tour por la habitación para evaluar su situación. Había una cama, una cómoda y tres puertas. Probó las puertas. Una estaba cerrada, otra era un closet y el tercero era un pequeño baño privado, que usó.

Las tuberías no se quejaron y después de un corto intervalo tuvo agua caliente para lavarse las manos, indicando que la cañería era moderna. El espejo encima del lavabo había sido renovado, aunque el empalme todavía estaba ahí. Revisó el tocador. Estaba vacío, igual que los cajones de la cómoda. Hermione regresó a la ventana para mirarse a sí misma y pensar.

Cathal Machtilde Rosier medía más o menos metro y medio, lo que era alta para una niña que todavía no llega a los once. Tenía el pelo rubio arenoso y liso, y ojos que eran de un nublado azul verduzco. En la opinión de Hermione, se veía como si se hubiera desteñido en la lavada. Sus dientes eran buenos y tenía pecas, lo que era una novedad para la bruja que acababa de reencarnarse. Parecía saludable. Una pena que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de crecer.

Claro que, considerando su parentesco, puede que Cathal fuera una pequeña Bellatrix ardiendo de deseos de quemar a sangre-sucias. Hermione le sonrió de manera ladina a su reflejo. La expresión no pareció llegarle a los ojos. Mirándose con fijeza, dejó que su rostro se relajara. La expresión de reposo neutra de Cathal era una mirada firme con una boca curvada hacia abajo. Probablemente no era el resultado de una infancia feliz.

Todavía se estaba examinando cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpecito. Una bruja vestida con túnicas de estar en casa y un mago con el uniforme de un Auror entraron. Tenía la varita en la mano mientras que su compañera llevaba una bandeja de comida. La bruja depositó la bandeja encima de la cómoda antes de dar dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás para no cruzarse con la línea de fuego del mago.

―Ese es tu almuerzo, Rosier. Cómelo y no causes problemas, y nos llevaremos bien.

El tono de él era astringente, casi hostil. Hermione lo estudió. Puede que lo hubiera visto antes, quizás como uno de los Aurores enviados a proteger a Hogwarts durante sexto.

―¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Hermione educadamente. Su cortesía le ganó una mueca burlona de parte del Auror.

―No te preocupes de eso. Te quedarás aquí hasta que encuentre alguien que se encargue de ti ―espetó él, mirándola de una manera desagradablemente parecida a las miradas de Fenrir Greyback. No era algo sexual, gracias a dios, pero sí hambriento. El Auror quería algo de ella.

―No me parece. ―Puede que hubiera continuado con el esfuerzo de usar buenos modales, pero esa mirada… No estaba a salvo ahí. Algo iba a pasar y no sería a favor de Cathal Rosier―. A menos que me esté acusando de un crimen, no puede mantener detenida. No es mi guardián legal, así que esto es un secuestro.

―Escúchame bien, malcriada miserable. ―El Auror dio un paso adelante y se detuvo. Relajó sus brazos, dejando que reposaran a sus lados en una postura deliberadamente no amenazadora. Todavía con la varita en la mano―. Estás aquí por tu propia seguridad. Así que cállate y compórtate.

―No lo haré. ―Un desafío directo probablemente no era la manera más efectiva de conseguir información sobre su situación, pero Hermione estaba muy interesada en su cambio de actitud. No pensaba que ella, Cathal, fuera particularmente importante pero Hermione se preguntó por qué el Auror no la había llevado al Ministerio. Esa sería la decisión sensata para lidiar con una menor de edad―. Quiero a mi abogado.

―¡Por el amor de Merlín! ―El mago apretó los dientes. Era evidente que no había interactuado mucho con niños. La bruja la estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, aunque su mirada parecía compasiva―. Tienes qué, ¿nueve? No tienes un maldito abogado.

―Mi abuelo sí. Yo soy su heredera.

Esa era una suposición calculada de su parte. Hermione no creía que el Rosier mayor había tenido más de una hija y la cabeza de piedra no había mencionado más hermanos para Cathal.

―Tu abuelo está muerto.

Había una ridícula cantidad de regocijo en sus palabras. El Auror estaba casi bailando una jiga en la tumba de Piers Rosier. Hermione no lo culpó. Rosier se había salvado de Azkaban diciendo que habían usado el Imperius en él.

―Entonces su patrimonio de seguro tendrá abogados. Deseo ponerme en contacto con ellos de inmediato.

Su falta de reacción ante la nueva de que el abuelo de Cathal estaba muerto profundizó el ceño de la bruja silenciosa. Hermione respondió a su mirada con calma, mayormente porque nunca había sido capaz de fingir lágrimas. Sus padres no habían sido susceptibles a la manipulación emocional. Un argumento racional sobre por qué necesitaba otro libro o que preferiría visitar el Museo de Historia Natural en lugar del V&A, eso sí. ¿Una tormenta de lágrimas? Nunca.

El Auror abrió la boca para gritar pero paró cuando su acompañante puso una mano sobre su brazo. Él la fulminó con la mirada antes de asentir con lentitud. Se marcharon, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de ellos. Hermione investigó la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Un sándwich de ensalada de pollo, un plátano y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. No era probable que estuvieran envenenados.

Tenía hambre. Tras pensarlo un rato, Hermione volvió a tapar la bandeja. Compartir pan con sus captores significaba que aceptaba su hospitalidad, lo que era indeseable. Necesitaba llegar a Hogwarts para poder consultar con la voz de la escuela otra vez. Averiguar más sobre la vida de Cathal sería bastante útil, o sino tendría que pretender reticencia.

Siguiendo el tema de no hacer lo que le decían, Hermione revisó la salida. La puerta estaba cerrada otra vez. Probó la manilla y sintió alivio cuando no encontró ninguna maldición. También la complació notar era un pomo estilo Muggle que se atornillaba en lugar del estilo mago que tenía pernos. Desatornillando el pomo, Hermione removió la barra central que giraba el mecanismo. Después lanzó la perilla a la ventana.

Rebotó en lugar de romper el cristal. Ya se lo esperaba, aunque lo intentó otra vez para estar segura. De nuevo el pomo rebotó, deslizándose debajo de la cama. Sostuvo el pedazo de metal del tamaño de su palma en su mano. Intentó abrir el pestillo de la ventana primero, a ver si podía arreglárselas con su nueva herramienta.

La ventana de guillotina estaba asentada en un marco de madera en lugar de aluminio moderno, y el pestillo lucía de la misma época. Pudo meter la pequeña barra debajo del pedazo que rotaba del pestillo para obtener una palanca, pero no fue suficiente para arrancarlo. Hermione siguió intentándolo con diferentes ángulos hasta que sus manos dolieron, y entonces buscó otra manera de salir.

Movió la bandeja de almuerzo a un lado y trepó sobre la cómoda para examinar el techo. Era liso, sin adornos y ordinario. Asumió que era carbón yeso. Lanzó la perilla con tanta fuerza como pudo y dejó una hendidura que lo confirmó: era carbón yeso. Hermione sacó uno de los cajones y lo usó para hacer un agujero más grande en el techo, entre las vigas. No era posible trabajar en silencio así que se apresuró.

Precariamente de pie sobre el cajón encima de la cómoda le otorgó suficiente altura para empujarse hacia arriba, a través del agujero y hacia el ático justo cuando alguien gritó fuera de la habitación. Intentaron la perilla pero sólo se giró de manera inútil. Hermione corrió por las vigas tan bien como pudo. Afortunadamente el ático nunca había sido renovado, así que sólo era un espacio vacío de aislamiento y cableado.

No podía ver con suficiente claridad para encontrar un lugar por el que arrastrarse. Hermione lanzó una moneda en su cabeza. O buscaba metódicamente por taco o elegía la salida rápida. El sonido de una puerta golpeando la pared al abrirse de golpe lo decidió por ella. Rápido.

Bajo la cumbre del techo, Hermione saltó tan alto como pudo y aterrizó sobre el carbón yeso entre dos vigas. Se agrietó. Apresuradamente repitió el salto y cayó de golpe, precipitándose hacia el suelo del pasillo. Intentó rodar con el impacto. Sus varias fallas y caídas no le habían otorgado mágicamente habilidades de gimnasta pero sí por lo menos cayó sobre su cadera y su trasero en lugar de un tobillo o una muñeca. Cathal no le agradecería por romper un hueso el primer día que tenía custodia de su cuerpo.

Aporreada, Hermione se puso de pie y corrió escalera abajo, agradecida de haber golpeado el descansillo y no los escalones. La puerta de entrada estaba justo ahí. Giró el cerrojo, lo abrió de un tirón y corrió descalza y en pijamas hacia el camino del jardín. Un jardín bastante elegante con flores rurales y una glorieta de mimbre. La calle también era agradable, con árboles y un pequeño parque por el que se apresuró sin darle una mirada.

La voz de Hogwarts le había prometido un elfo. Si había un Fidelius o una barrera de no-detección en la casa entonces nadie incluido en el ritual podría sentirla adentro. Hermione no estaba intentando escapar, más bien quería alejarse de cualquier clase de apantallamiento. Se movió hacia una calle entre dos casas cercadas, jadeando para respirar porque Cathal no era particularmente atlética, y se concentró.

―¿Voz? ¿Elfo? ―llamó Hermione, intentando agitar su magia para que su firma fuera más obvia. Sería facilísimo con una varita. Se limpió los pies adoloridos y también se lamentó la ausencia de zapatos―. Algo de ayuda, por favor.

Un suave pop anunció la llegada de una flacucha criatura vestida con un cobertor de almohadas que llevaba la cresta de Hogwarts cosida en el pecho. Las orejas de la elfina doméstica eran prominentes como las velas de un barco, y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, agarrándole la mano con impaciencia. Desaparecieron con otro suave pop.

Su llegada a la Casa de los Gritos causó una avalancha de polvo. Hermione estornudó compulsivamente mientras que la elfina revoloteaba, nerviosa. Finalmente le conjuró un pañuelo. Murmuró sus gracias con la cara enterrada en el pañuelo entre paroxismos.

―¡La señorita se escondía! ―se quejó la elfina con petulancia―. Moppet estaba buscando por todas partes y la señorita no podía ser encontrada.

―La señorita se disculpa sin reservas ―respondió Hermione, limpiándose la nariz―. Creo que hubo una redada de Aurores en la casa de campo. O probablemente justicia espontánea y sin autorización. ―No había tenido oportunidad de explorar el lugar―. Una mujer que creo que era la Sra. Rosier estaba en el sótano. No sé lo que le pasó a su cuerpo. Lo menos que puedo hacer por Cathal es asegurarme de que su madre esté enterrada como se merece.

―Moppet irá a la tierra Max y verá, después de que la señorita siga a Moppet a la Sala que Viene y Va ―ordenó la elfo doméstico de manera imperiosa, estirando la mano hacia Hermione como si no confiara que se iría por ahí. La bruja aceptó y permitió que la escoltaran a través del túnel en dirección a la escuela y de ahí al séptimo piso.

La Sala de los Menesteres se modeló a sí misma basándose en la habitación de Hermione en la casa de sus padres. Se paró en el centro de un dormitorio pequeño y ordenado y le golpeó ahí mismo que, en ese momento, su madre y su padre estaban en su práctica dental. La Hermione de once años estaba releyendo sus libros de texto o haciendo una lista de compras para el Callejón Alley. Ingenua y llena de esperanza, una niña inocente.

Hermione se echó sobre la cama, enterró la cara en la almohada y lloró. Lloró como no había tenido oportunidad por semanas. Dejó salir todo el miedo y la rabia y el cansancio. Harry y Ron estaban a salvo por otros siete años, o tan a salvo como el Elegido y un traidor de sangre podían estar con la llegada del maldito Tom Riddle y sus Klu Klux Kanallas.

Hermione se permitió ser miserable ―mocos y jadeos incluidos― hasta que sus ojos ardieron y le dolió el pecho. Entonces imaginó un lujoso baño como el que los prefectos usaban. Se remojó en la bañera. Moppet la encontró lavando el pelo de Cathal, apareciendo sin anunciarse con un saco en sus delgadas manos.

―La señorita debe saber que la casa de campo ya no está. Fue quemada. Todas las rosas bonitas chamuscadas. ―La elfo doméstico dio vuelta al saco, derramando libros quemados y posesiones personales manchadas con ceniza en el suelo―. Esto es todo lo que Moppet pudo encontrar. Moppet piensa que la bruja Rosier usó fuego maldito en su casa. Sólo la habitación de abajo no eran brasas.

―¿Le prendió fuego a su propia casa? ―Hermione agachó la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarse el champú y nadó hasta el borde de la enorme bañera―. ¿Durante la pelea o antes? ―La elfina se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta―. No era fuego maldito en el sótano. Nunca habría logrado salir.

―Moppet piensa que la bruja Rosier fue herida. Su magia en la habitación de abajo se estaba desvaneciendo. Moppet podía sentir sus hechizos por todas partes en la pequeña casa. Una y otra vez hechizos, y hechizos de pelea cuando los otros llegaron ―recogió uno de los libros―. Éstos estaban en una pila grande sobre el escritorio en la habitación escondida detrás de la pared. La bruja Rosier usó un hechizo para quemar pero no fue suficiente. Estos no querían arder.

―¿Estás diciendo que Derica Rosier usó su último aliento para lanzarle la maldición asesina a su hija? ―preguntó Hermione, horrorizada. La elfo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

―Moppet no lo sabe. Moppet sólo pudo sentir la magia. La bruja Rosier todavía estaba ahí. Moppet la puso en el jardín bajo las rosas.

Chasqueando los dedos, Moppet hizo aparecer una toalla, y se la entregó a la bruja cuando salió de la tina.

―¿La dejaron ahí? ¿Se llevaron a Cathal pero dejaron el cuerpo de su madre?

Ahora estaba deseando haberles hecho más preguntas a sus reacios anfitriones. El Auror probablemente no habría respondido pero la bruja con la bandeja…. quizá. Aunque sabían quién era ella. Había llamado a Cathal por su apellido.

―¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?

―Moppet no lo sabe. Moppet piensa que brujas y magos no piensan mucho ―observó la elfina con sequedad.


	3. hogar

Hermione tenía planeado usar el tiempo hasta el principio del semestre para revisar sus hechizos de primero y segundo y así armonizar con su nuevo cuerpo. Lo que mayormente hizo, en su lugar, fue dormir. Físicamente, después de que los cardenales sanaran, Cathal estaba bien. Era el espíritu dentro lo que estaba cansado. Ser la acompañante incondicional del Elegido la había desgastado bastante. Durmió y comió la comida que Moppet le llevó de contrabando y se recuperó.

Fue su carta de Hogwarts apareciendo con un revoloteo lo que sobresaltó a Hermione y la sacó de su hibernación. La señorita C. Rosier tenía cosas que hacer. Abrió el sobre y leyó la lista con una sonrisa tonta. La anticipación de regresar ―incluso como alguien más― prendió una chispa de entusiasmo dentro de ella. El recibo de su propia carta seguía siendo su memoria para el Patronus. Amaba la escuela.

Pero la Voz aún no le había hablado. Hermione había preguntado a Moppet y recibió otro de los gestos resignados de la elfo. Tales cosas estaban más allá del entendimiento de gente sensata. Además, tales cosas estaban más allá de la responsabilidad de gente sensata así que nadie iba a gritar o quejarse si los ya mencionados se limitaban a continuar con su trabajo.

El momento en que tocó la carta sintió un débil zumbido en su cabeza, como una radio mal sintonizada. Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse. El sonido se convirtió en la canción de la escuela, indicando ―presumió ella― que se había formado una conexión. Intentó buscar la fuente y dio un respingo cuando algo silbó en el fondo de su cabeza. Abriendo los ojos, recogió una insignia. Una insignia de Premio Anual.

―Me perdí esto ―Hermione notó el esmalte verde al sobar la plata deslustrada con un pulgar―. ¿Slytherin? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para Rosier? ―Una campana parecida a la que anunciaba el fin de las clases tintineó en su cabeza―. Estaba pensando ser una Hufflepuff poco notable. No enfatizar el que su familia, aparentemente, está llena de lunáticos.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Su ridículo plan era mantenerse escondida en los túneles tanto como le fuera posible, para poder mapearlos. Hermione tenía la impresión, juzgando por el breve momento antes de despertar más o menos muerta, que el evento había empezado en lo subterráneo. Había sentido un temblor antes de la onda de choque. Nadie habría tenido la oportunidad de conducir un ritual sobre tierra sin alguien más interfiriendo con agresividad.

―Nadie nota a los Hufflepuffs, y soy leal. Estaré contigo en las buenas, las malas y las sangrientas ―afirmó Hermione. Nadie más se había quedado con Harry sólo porque era Harry, para ayudar a un chico que tenía una suerte horrible. Otra insignia apareció de la nada, cayéndole sobre el hombro. Lo atrapó con torpeza. Una insignia de prefecto―. Pansy era la prefecta de Slytherin. Aunque cómo se las arregló con sus calificaciones, no lo sé.

Una copia del Directorio de Sangrepura de Cantankerous Nott cayó con un golpe sordo sobre su velador. De alguna manera el espíritu de Hogwarts consiguió expresar desdén con un único sonido. La cubierta del libro estaba gastada, si bien no en mal estado. Hermione había leído el libro con la esperanza de entender la actitud de la 'élite de la sociedad de magos.' Le había recordado con intensidad a un manual de pedigrí para Crufts.

―Los Parkinson están ahí, lo sé. También lo están los Greengrasses y estoy casi segura de que a Daphne le iba mejor.

Hermione observó al libro abrirse por sí solo; las páginas se movieron hasta encontrar la entrada de la familia Greengrass. La leyó otra vez y notó una inclusión que había sido borrada de la copia disponible para el público que ella había comprado.

―¿Una maldición heredada?

El libro se cerró en silencio, dejando en claro que el asunto estaba zanjado. Ya que Davis y Bulstrode eran mestizas, Hermione sabía por qué ninguna de las dos había sido elegida. Los Greengrass sólo tenían dos hijas, si recordaba bien. Arriesgar a una de ellas con una maldición sólo para que fuera prefecta no sería un riesgo que ella tomaría. Claro que, si su familia fuera víctima de una peligrosa magia ancestral, lo habría arreglado tan rápido como le fuera posible.

―Todavía pienso que Hufflepuff sería más sensato. No quiero pasar años balbuceando tonterías acerca de la pureza de sangre y levantándole mi nariz a la gente. Parkinson hizo eso tan a menudo que estoy sorprendida de que fuera capaz de ver dónde iba.

El Directorio se abalanzó sobre ella y Hermione lo esquivó.

―Vale, está bien. Pero necesitamos un método de comunicación aparte de que me lances cosas.

La Sala de Menesteres guardó silencio. Hermione desempolvó el libro y le dio una mirada reprochadora a las paredes. Puede que el Directorio fuera un montón de mentiras, pero era valioso. Tenía vistas bastante estrictas sobre el respeto debido a la palabra publicada. Una vez que una sociedad empezaba a desdeñar el conocimiento, ahí empezaba el descenso. La quema de libros la hacía estremecerse. Lo que le recordaba de la pila que Moppet había traído de la casa de los Rosier.

Hermione se sentó frente al escritorio para hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaba, hasta los calcetines. No tenía idea de la situación financiera de Cathal. Iría al Callejón Diagon o a Gringotts o, de no poder probar su identidad frente a los goblins, al Callejón Knockturn para vender unas cuantas de las baratijas que Moppet había hallado. La mayoría de sus suministros probablemente podría encontrarlos en la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas. Se vería como si se hubiera vestido en una tienda de descuento pero honestamente, todo lo que necesitaba eran siete galeones para una varita nueva.

―¿Moppet? ―llamó Hermione, golpeando el pergamino recogido de la basura con su maltratada pluma. La elfo doméstico le había traído materiales básicos para la escuela para que pudiera estudiar. No tenía punto el escribir notas si desparecían una vez que dejara la Sala.

―¿La señorita está saliendo de la cama antes del mediodía hoy? ―Su tono sugirió que esto era una ocurrencia milagrosa.

―La señorita se va a parar de su trasero, sí ―No podía llamarse a sí misma entusiasta pero su tanque ya no estaba vacío―. ¿Puedes llevarme al Callejón Diagon? ¿Alguien va a notar que no estás por el día?

―Nadie se fija a los elfos ―dijo Moppet, repitiendo las palabras de la bruja con mordacidad―. El director llamaría a Moppet si la necesitara pero el director ha salido. La subdirectora no molesta a los elfos. Moppet puede llevar a la señorita, si la señorita no se pone pijamas.

―Están limpios. Los limpias todos los días cuando me lavo.

Mientras que Hermione estaba agradecida por la ayuda, la insinuación de que se estaba revolcando en su suciedad era algo ofensiva.

―La señorita es la servidora de Hogwarts, o casi. La señorita encuentra algo de dignidad. Y unas cuantas túnicas ―aconsejó la elfo. La bruja la examinó con amargura. El castigo era benigno. El descaro era obvio.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaban. Recogió sus pocas posesiones y salió de la Sala de Menesteres. Caminó frente a la puerta tres veces y la abrió para entrar a la Habitación de Cosas Escondidas. Podría haberle pedido a Moppet que buscara algo de ropa para ella pero eso metería en aprietos a la elfo. Hermione preferiría excavar por sí misma a que castigaran a su única aliada.

Todos los ítems perdidos y encontrados en Hogwarts terminaban, eventualmente, entre las Cosas Escondidas. Empezó a abrir armarios y alacenas sistemáticamente. En el primer minuto, encontró un mazo de croquet, calientapiernas de color rosa, una bola de elásticos más grande que su cabeza y un nido de Glumbumbles, del que se deshizo con el mazo.

Una randoseru negra, aparentemente perdida por un estudiante de intercambio de Mahoutokoro, fue un golpe de suerte. Sacó las posesiones de Cathal del saco arpillera y las metió a la mochila de cuero antes de cerrarla. Con algo de persistencia, encontró un par de botas de Quidditch que le quedaban y más calcetines izquierdos de los que necesitaría en un año. Pantalones, una camiseta extremadamente de cachemir, bombachos con un borde de encaje azul y una túnica gris con botones de estaño completaron el conjunto. Todo le quedaba lo suficientemente bien para no parecer como si se hubiera robado la colada colgada para secarse. Hermione se ató el pelo con una de las bandas elásticas y salió de la Habitación de Cosas Escondidas.

Moppet la sacó de Hogwarts a escondidas a través de un pasaje secreto en el quinto piso, detrás de la estatua de Gregory el Cobista. La llevó a una puerta escondida en un árbol cerca del Lago Negro, todavía dentro del límite de Aparición pero lo suficientemente discreto para cruzar las barreras lejos del Castillo mismo.

Moppet la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron con un pop.

El primer sábado de agosto llenó al Callejón Diagon de compradores apresurados, queriendo evitar el ajetreo de último minuto antes de que empezara el año escolar. Hermione y la elfo doméstico aparecieron en un rincón detrás de la tienda de anguilas gelatinosas en Carkitt Market en lugar del Callejón en sí. No le importó la desviación porque significaba que podían deslizarse por una calle que rodeaba la parte trasera de Gringotts sin tener que atravesar las calles con mucho tráfico.

Moppet la esperó escondida mientras Hermione se acercaba a los altos mesones. El goblin levantó la mirada de su libro mayor. No lució impresionado. Ella no se sintió ni sorprendida ni amilanada. Levantando el mentón de Cathal, miró al cajero directo a los ojos y habló con confianza.

―Soy Cathal Machtilde Rosier, hija de Evan Rosier. Me gustaría inquirir si hay una bóveda a mi nombre.

Hermione había debatido estrategia consigo misma antes de decidir ser directa en lugar de temeraria. Podría haber faroleado y demandado acceso a los fundos de su familia pero bien podría ser que el Ministro hubiera congelado las cuentas de los Rosier. Los aurores tenían una razón para ir a Rose Cottage.

―¿Tienes prueba alguna de tu nombre? ―El goblin escribió algo en su libro mayor. Hermione le entregó su carta de Hogwarts sin el sobre, porque no quería responder preguntas incómodas sobre la dirección anotada: la Sala de Menesteres―. Esto confirma que hay una Cathal Rosier, no que tú eres ella.

―Estoy dispuesta a hacer un juramento de sangre ―afirmó ella.

Una bruja o un mago probablemente habrían discutido a este punto, citando que niños menores de edad no podían hacer juramentos. El goblin no lo hizo, porque sin duda estaba al tanto de que niños menores de diecisiete podían hacer juramentos de sangre no vinculantes. El legalismo era un legado de los contratos de aprendices, sobre los que Hermione había leído cuando intentaba encontrar la manera de sacar a Harry del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El conocimiento jamás era desperdiciado.

El cajero puso una hoja de pergamino frente a ella y le entregó una larga y oscura pluma. Hermione lo reconoció como lo que era: una pluma de sangre. No era una réplica de la Pluma Negra que Umbridge favorecía. Esta era más ligera, su tallo menos decorativo. Era un utensilio con propósito en lugar de un instrumento de tortura.

Dudó de todas maneras.

La maldita Umbridge estaba viva y libre y en una posición de poder e iba a infestar Hogwarts en cinco años. Hermione inhaló lentamente, relajando sus puños. Una de sus versiones iba a enviar a ese sapo a Azkaban, se prometió a sí misma. Y esta pluma era una pluma diferente. Esta pluma podía negarse a usarla. Esta pluma era fortuita.

La firma en el pergamino estaba lejos de ser un ejemplo de caligrafía. Las letras rígidas cortadas en el dorso de su mano sanaron al instante, dejando atrás sólo un picor punzante. Hermione devolvió la pluma al goblin e intencionadamente no se tocó la mano. Ignoró el picor, empujando la memoria a un lado para mantenerse enfocada. Tenía una segunda oportunidad para pelear contra la fuerza de la oscuridad. Eso era algo que debía ser apreciado.

El cajero se llevó el pergamino firmado, dejando a Hermione preocuparse de esa manera menor e inevitable en que todos se preocupan cuando esperan por el capricho de la burocracia. Si le mostraban la muerta, intentaría Borgin y Burkes. Si tampoco tenía suerte ahí, buscaría una casa de empeño en el Callejón Knockturn. Si eso no funcionaba, sacudiría cojines del sofá en la Sala de Cosas Escondidas hasta encontrar suficiente cambio para comprar una varita.

Podía pedirle ayuda a la escuela pero levantar la mano para recibir dinero abarataba su misión. Última opción, podía declarar penuria y pedirle asistencia a la facultad. Hogwarts sí tenía un fundo para estudiantes indigentes. Hermione no quería usar esa opción porque les quitaría oro a niños genuinamente desventajados. Ella podía arreglárselas sola.

El cajero regresó e indicó que lo siguiera a una elegante oficina donde un goblin vestido con un traje de tres piezas estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio. Hermione no necesitaba mirar a la placa de su nombre para saber que Harnak era un supervisor de bóvedas. Su traje irradiaba 'mánager' con la sugerencia añadida de demasiados pudines.

―Señorita Rosier, nos presenta un problema. ―Hizo un gesto para invitarla a sentar. Hermione obedeció y esperó en silencio a que el banquero continuara. Su silencio expectante pareció dar la nota correcta―. Eres quien dices que eres, pero el único récord que tenemos de cualquier descendencia de Evan Hugh Rosier es una sola entrada once años atrás, reconociendo el nacimiento de una hija. No otra correspondencia ha sido añadida desde entonces.

―Mi madre me crió bajo Fidelius. No entreteníamos. ―Hermione ofreció algo que podía considerarse como una explicación. Para ella, sonaba como que básicamente estuviera diciendo que había vivido bajo una roca por la última década y no deberían confiarle cubiertos.

―Los ejecutores del Testamento de tu abuelo paterno no han entregado documentación alguna. Es nuestro entendimiento que no pueden entrar a Rosier Hall hasta que los Rompe-maldiciones terminen de desactivar una red bastante extensa de protecciones. El difunto Piers Rosier era muy consciente de la seguridad.

Ni un movimiento nervioso dejó entrever la opinión de Harnak respecto al abuelo de Cathal. Podría haber estado discutiendo lo que había comido para el almuerzo.

―¿Puedo preguntar cómo murió mi abuelo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Puedes ―permitió Harnak.

―¿Cómo murió mi abuelo? ―reiteró, habiendo esperado el uso pedante del lenguaje. Los goblins no eran muy inclinados a dar un paso atrás cuando lidiaban con magos.

―Murió de un cisma en el corazón, la misma enfermedad que mató a su padre. ―Le entregó la afirmación templadamente, observando su reacción. Hermione hizo una nota mental de hacerse examinar en caso de que Cathal tuviera la misma condición congénita―. Su muerte hace tu tutela problemática. Para poder acceder a tu bóveda necesitas a un pariente sanguíneo que sea británico y de buen reputación.

Sacó un rollo de pergamino del estante detrás de él y, desenrollándolo sobre el escritorio, apuntó con un largo dedo a una solitaria rama del enzarzado árbol genealógico. Su garra trazó la línea de Evan Rosier (fallecido), luego Piers Rosier (fallecido) y Siglinde Selwyn (Azkaban) y aún más arriba a Hugh Rosier (fallecido) y Jacoba Shafiq (fallecida). Su dedo bajó a otro hijo de Hugh y Jacoba, la hermana gemela de Piers, Druella (incapacitada).

―Tu tía-abuela, la Señora Druella Black, nombre de soltera Rosier, ha sido una residente del ala Janus Thickey por años. No está capacitada mentalmente para ser tu guardián ―Harnak regresó a Siglinde Selwyn―. Tu abuela fue sentenciada a prisión de por vida. Igual que su difunto hermano y su único hijo ―volvió a Jacoba Shafiq―. Tu tátara-abuela paterna especificó en su Testamento que ninguno de sus descendientes bajo la quinta generación le fueran entregados a la custodia de la familia de su hermano. Lo consideraba un traidor de sangre. En cualquier caso, ninguno de los Shafiq vivientes residen actualmente en Gran Bretaña.

―Narcissa Malfoy, nombre de soltera Black ―Hermione era familiar con el árbol de familia de los Black. Druella Rosier se había casado con Cygnus, de trece años, y había tenido tres hijas con él en rápida sucesión. Bellatrix estaba en Azkaban, Andrómeda había sido desheredada, y ¡Ah! frazoso día*, eso dejaba a Narcissa―. Mi prima hermana de segundo grado.

―Correcto ―le dio un toque al nombre sobre el de Narcissa―. El padre de la señora Malfoy, Cygnus, está de mala salud y ha cedido muchas de sus responsabilidades a su hija menor. Incluyendo los deberes de ejecutor de los considerables bienes de tu abuelo.

―Dijo 'ejecutores', plural.

Estaba intentando calcular cuánto dinero necesitaría para sobrevivir siete años de escuela y si podría ignorar por completo a la familia de Cathal. Esconderse en el Castillo todo el año sonaba bastante acogedor en comparación con los Malfoy.

―Lucius Malfoy, el marido de Narcissa, también es un ejecutor. Como lo es Sholto Selwyn, el hijo del hermano de tu abuela, aunque su encarcelamiento le impide tomar el cargo. ―El goblin consideró a la bruja infante con astucia. Harnak tenía talento para leer los rostros de sus clientes. Ésta jovencita no era una huérfana rogando por asilo―. Podrías escribirle a los Shafiqs para pedirles que pidan al Wizengamot que ignoren la provisión de custodia del Testamento de Jacoba Rosier.

―Eso suena caro.

Hermione conocía a los Shafiq sólo como una de las familias de los Veintiocho Sagrados. Eran políticamente neutrales y se habían instalado, razonablemente, en tierras extranjeras durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. No podía culparlos.

―Significaría un arduo trabajo. ―Harnak no sintió necesidad alguna de decir de frente que los Shafiqs necesitarían restaurar sus Asientos en el Wizengamot y sobornar a varios de sus pares para sobrepasar la coerción que Malfoy desataría para retener control de la heredera Rosier. La chica era lista, y aparentemente sabía cómo aguantar la ola―. Alcanzas tu mayoría de edad dentro de seis años. Las bóvedas de los Rosier se vuelven tuyas sin condición.

―¿Podría emanciparme? ¿O elegir mi propio guardián?

Preguntó cosas pragmáticas y no se permitió la urge de darle el dedo medio al incestuoso nudo de los ancestros de Cathal y de salir furiosa del banco.

―Podrías, si tuvieras manera de pagarle a un abogado que le hiciera la petición al Wizengamot. Sin embargo, los ejecutores de todos modos tendrían control de los bienes de tu abuelo. Después de su muerte, las bóvedas de tu padre regresaron al control de tu abuelo. Tu madre vació la bóveda de su dote el día que enviudó. No se estableció bóveda bajo tu nombre.

Estudió la cara de ella al hablar, notando el endurecimiento de su boca. No era codicia. Rabia.

―¿Qué sabes de los Max?

Hermione no iba a escapar del país. Puede que fuera capaz de enfrentar a los parientes maternos de Cathal contra los paternos. No era sobre el dinero exactamente. No quería tener a los Malfoy como sus guardianes legales de ninguna manera.

―Un linaje antiguamente orgulloso que tristemente ha decaído. Nunca se recuperaron de su envolvimiento con la guerra de Grindelwald. No tienen bóvedas dentro de la rama británica de Gringotts. No puedo comentar sobre su estado en las otras ramas del banco. ―Harnok podía averiguar más si se lo pedían. Por cierto precio. Esperó a que la señorita Rosier le pidiera ponerse en contacto con la familia de su madre.

―¿Es su obligación notificarle a Narcissa Malfoy sobre mi visita a éste lugar? ―inquirió ella, una idea formándose en su cabeza. Si era capaz de encontrar a Mundungus Fletcher, podría venderle algunas de las joyas de su madre. Era un oportunista turbio y un cobarde pero no era tan falto de escrúpulos como Borgin.

―No lo es. ―Consideró a la niña―. Eres una huérfana sin manera de sostenerte. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

―Con muggles ―Hermione se apresuró a mentir―. Tienen refugios para personas sin hogar.

Se levantó y se inclinó educadamente. Las personas mágicas no se daban apretones de manos, algo que nadie le había dicho hasta que Viktor le había dado unas cuantas lecciones de etiqueta. Cada vez que había ofrecido su mano intentando ser cortés, en su lugar había aparecido tosca.

El banquero la dejó ir con un gesto de su mano. Hermione salió de Gringotts. Moppet la saludó desde un pilar flojo, acercándose e imitando su paso. Se perdieron en la multitud sin discutir sus trámites donde pudieran ser escuchados. Una sacudida de cabeza fue todo lo que la elfo necesitó para entender que la visita al banco no había ido bien.

Su excursión no mejoró mucho una vez que llegaron a Knockturn Alley. Hermione escaneó la mugrienta calle en busca de un ladrón sin éxito. Meditó los beneficios de revisar los bares y decidió que no valía la pena el atravesar la inmundicia. Esquivando a un grupo de viejas brujas, Hermione abrió la pesada puerta de Borgin y Burke.

La tienda olía a molde y algo orgánico y ceroso, con una nota escondida de algo podrido. Manteniendo los brazos apretados a los costados, Hermione dejó atrás una muestra de cabezas disecadas y fetiches rituales, determinada a no tocar nada. El mesón estaba vacío, dándole una oportunidad de revisar la joyería que había sobrevivido el fuego en Rose Cottage. Cerró los ojos y eligió la pieza que se sentía peor: un broche circular cubierto con gemas rojas.

Gemas rojas sedientas. Hermione pasó un pulgar con cautela por sobre las piedras carmesí. Sintió una atracción, un toque, algo que tiraba. La gema lució un poco más brillante y ella se sintió cansada. Ah, una reserva. Las Artes Oscuras no se prestaban para la magia de sanación pero había formas de mantener algo escondido como salvaguarda. Una alcancía para sangre. Oscura, porque el donante no tenía que estar dispuesto.

Un objeto útil. Hermione consideró quedarse con el broche. Inevitablemente, iba a resultar herida en esta vida. No necesitaba ponerse el broche a vista de todos para que funcionara. Meterlo en un camiseta o algo similar bastaría. ¿Quién lo reconocería? Snape. Puede que McGonagall. Dumbledore, definitivamente. Ella había adivinado su propósito, así que puede que los de años mayores también fueran capaces.

Cuando Borgin por fin emergió de la habitación trasera, serpenteando hasta el mesón, Hermione le deslizó el broche. Apenas le dio una mirada, haciendo un gesto de desdén para indicar su desinterés por ella y por la baratija.

―Me gustaría venderlo ―afirmó Hermione, observando sus manos. No confiaba en él. Afortunadamente no tenía que lidiar con Burke, su compañero. Cualquier hombre que engañaría a una bruja embarazada y desesperada ni merecía desprecio.

―Si tuviera un galeón por todas las mocosas con dedos pegajosos que intentan venderme chucherías, sería rico. ―Sus dedos vagaron cerca del broche. Hermione cubrió la pieza con su mano, evitando que desapareciera en el bolsillo del hombre.

―Quizá ―levantó la mirada y encontró una mueca antipática que compartir―. Pero yo soy una Rosier y soy rica, y tengo muy buena memoria.

La calidad aceitosa de su actitud se incrementó notablemente con la caída de su nombre. El broche valía más de cien galeones contando sólo los materiales. Borgin le ofreció quince. Hermione no regateó. Tomó el dinero y se marchó.

La tienda de Ollivander estaba vacía, lo que fue afortunado porque era tan pequeña que más de dos personas eran una multitud. Moppet la siguió al entrar y curioseó en los estantes, su nariz casi presionada contra las cajas de varitas. Hermione se sentó en la única silla, preguntándose si el mundo mágico tenía problemas con el hurto en las tiendas. Había hechizos antirrobo y maldiciones pero una persona competente podría romper esos. Empezó a contar en silencio, estimando cuánto tiempo le tomaría estropear la caja registradora.

Un intervalo teoréticamente lucrativo más tarde, las escaleras rechinantes anunciaron la llegada de Garrick Ollivander. Le sonrió con aire distraído, como si acabara de olvidar por qué había bajado. Lo que fuera que hubiera estado en su mente había sido olvidado por el bien de unir a un niño mágico con su primera varita, un deleite que nunca se desvanecía.

El brillo de lo novedoso desapareció cuando hubieron pasado cincuenta varitas. Ollivander murmuraba para sí mismo mientras sacaba varitas de cajas, se las entregaba, las observaba escupir o permanecer mustias en la mano de la joven bruja, y al regresar a los estantes. Las parejas difíciles eran intrigantes. Pensó que podría haber algún éxito con el acebo pero a pesar de que iba con el cumpleaños de la chica ninguna de esas varitas le funcionó. Estaba en la cumbre entre acebo y la avellana así que también probó la madera de los adivinos, y nada.

Ollivander reflexionó sobre la dicotomía de lo que había medido y lo que había visto. Ni uno ni lo otro. Así era el espino, adepto en sanación y maldiciones. Probó los tres Núcleos Superiores, pelo de unicornio, pluma de fénix y nervio de corazón de dragón, esperando algo. Lo que consiguió fue que todas las velas de la tienda se apagaran. Mirar fijamente a los resquicios de fantasmal y efímero humo le dio una idea.

―Mi padre hizo muchas varitas con muchos núcleos diferentes. Melindrosas, la mayoría. No uso nada excepto lo mejor, aunque creo que en tu caso algo un poco diferente será necesario ―Ollivander sacó una caja de debajo del mesón, guardada ahí mayormente como una curiosidad para los coleccionistas, y rebuscó entre los manojos de varitas. Encontró un solitario palo de espino―. Diez y tres cuartos, con núcleo de pelo de banshee. Para los no bienvenidos y los que traen mala fortuna.

Garrick Ollivander nunca se arrepentía de vender una varita, ni siquiera cuando esas varitas hacían cosas terribles por la voluntad de sus amos. Había puesto nogal en la mano de Bellatrix Lestrange y tejo en la mano de Tom Riddle. Cuando vio a la chica agitar la varita para prender una vela, suspiró. Una varita desafortunada para una niña afligida.

―Serán siete galeones, y mis condolencias, señorita Rosier.


	4. artificio

La varita de Cathal marcó toda la diferencia. Después de escabullirse de regreso a Hogwarts y la Sala de Menesteres, Hermione probó unos cuantos hechizos y _fluyeron_. Lloriqueó un poco a solas en su dormitorio facsímil, abandonando la preocupación de que el regreso había afectado su magia de manera permanente. Su forcejeo con la varita de Derica Max en el sótano la habían dejado con una duda que la carcomía. Había tenido que pelear tanto para lograr hechizos tan sencillos.

Esperó hasta después de que Moppet le trajera la cena y todos los profesores estuvieran sentados en el Gran Comedor para cambiar la Sala de Requerimiento por la de las Cosas Escondidas. Hermione se sentó en una silla con patas delgadísima para comer filete y pie de riñón mientras lanzaba hechizos reparadores a un maltratado baúl. Intentó unos cuantos encantamientos pulidores, lo que se deshizo de la mayor parte del deslustre en los accesorios de latón, y luego un encantamiento para encogerlo. Lo último funcionó pero la dejó sudando. Había un límite de cuánta magia podía canalizar a través de Cathal.

Consciente de los parámetros de su cuerpo, Hermione aclaró una pequeña área a mano e intentó un Encantamiento Invocador. El hechizo era enseñado por primera vez en Cuarto Año así que lanzarlo definitivamente habría sido un desafío para una niña de once años. La explosión de magia le quemó la piel y le erizó el pelo; motas de colores bailaron frente a sus ojos.

'Accio uniformes de Hogwarts' también causó una llovizna de ropa. Ropa extraviada cayó sobre ella desde cada cuadrante. Hermione se lanzó hacia el asilo de una cómoda alta para luchar contra la tormenta. Emergió con la cabeza ligera, enterrada hasta las rodillas en mezclas de lana. Separar el tesoro le tomó cerca de una hora. La evolución del uniforme escolar era fascinante, aunque nadie debería ser sometido a un delantal estameña con una falda plisada.

Hermione escogió prendas que le quedaran sueltas y que estuvieran en buena condición. Le lanzó un Scourgify a todo, cambió las etiquetas de nombre y luego guardó la ropa doblada en su baúl. Eligió cinco de cada tipo donde podía porque a veces había demora con la colada. Los zapatos eran un problema porque las personas rara vez perdían ambos a la vez. Al revisar todo el calzado, acabó con un par de mary janes. Bueno, se los quedaría para horario de clases y se pondría las botas el resto del tiempo.

La ropa que no escogió terminó guardada en tres cajoneras que coloreó blancas. Necesitaría reemplazos cuando creciera y, cuando estuviera más acostumbrada a Cathal, sería capaz de transfigurar prendas. Hermione pensó en usar otro Encantamiento Convocador otra vez para encontrar ropa ordinaria, pero en su lugar decidió añadir unas cuantas túnicas más a su baúl. Los Rosier eran sangrepura. No usarían jeans y camisetas.

Como no quería darse a sí misma una conmoción cerebral con libros voladores, Hermione buscó a mano la lista de lectura de Primer Año. Encontró un tesoro de libros de textos esparcidos entre una montaña de viejos escritorios. Un poco de parkour aficionado y poco elegante la ayudó a conseguir un suministro de cuadernos, plumas y tinta, incluyendo una lujosa botella de tinta auto-correctora que, de haberla perdido, definitivamente habría buscado.

Fue fácil encontrar un caldero aceptable. Hermione tuvo la suerte de encontrar un set de viales de vidrio que sólo tenía uno perdido. Los guantes protectores sufrían del mismo problema que los zapatos así que eligió el primer derecho y el primer izquierdo que le sentaron bien. Añadió un abollado sombrero puntiagudo casi como sin pensarlo. Se había puesto el que había comprado con diligencia por unas cuantas semanas durante su primer año, y luego sólo para las Ceremonias de Sorteo.

Al revisar su lista personal, Hermione se mordió el labio. Sacudió la cabeza para soltar sus músculos faciales. Tenía que tener cuidado de no caer en los mismos hábitos que su otro yo. Cathal no se mordía los labios. La señorita Rosier iba a ser una solitaria y taciturna chica que disfrutaba dar caminatas por el Castillo y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

La señorita Rosier iba a necesitar champú. Hermione escaneó las montañas de muebles. Había auto-suficiencia y luego estaba la obstinación. Encogió su baúl y se escabulló de la Sala de Cosas Escondidas. Era más tarde de lo que se había dado cuenta; el pasillo estaba oscuro como el azabache. Apresurándose a entrar a la Sala de Menesteres, se puso pijamas y se cobijó en la cama con el Libro Estándar de Hechizos, Grado 1.

En la mañana, Hermione tuvo una conferencia con Moppet. La elfina podía ayudarla con los diversos artículos de aseo transfiriéndolos del Baño de los Prefectos. Se ofreció a tener cuidado especial con las pertenencias de Cathal en caso de que alguien pensara que era gracioso hacerle a Rosier lo que le habían hecho a Luna. Hermione le entregó la mitad de sus Galeones restantes a Moppet en caso de emergencias. Luego la bruja se ocupó de estudiar.

Para cuando llegó el primero de Septiembre, Cathal estaba tan preparada para Hogwarts como Hermione fue capaz. Muy temprano en la mañana (para evitar a la facultad), Moppet las llevó a Londres para que Cathal pudiera tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. La elfina doméstica la dejó en el Caldero Chorreante antes de marcharse de vuelta a la escuela a ayudar con el apuro de último minuto. Si alguna vez habría un día en que Moppet sería extrañada, sería el primero del año.

Hermione ordenó una taza de té y leyó el Profeta. Iba a tomar el autobús noctámbulo a la estación Kings Cross más o menos a las nueve y media para encontrar un compartimiento con un mínimo de ajetreo. También quería evitar ver a sus padres acompañando a su yo de once años. Sólo pensarlo dolía.

El té se estaba poniendo tibio y ella estaba observando el reloj preguntándose si sería mejor ir temprano para ir a perder el tiempo en la Plataforma cuando una mano se depositó sobre su hombro.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar, Rosier —dijo el Auror con voz glacial.

Ni lo pensó. Hermione estaba segura de que no tuvo nada que ver con su cerebro. Tomó la taza de té y la lanzó, golpeándolo en la cara. Probablemente no lo merecía pero años de guerra le habían quitado las trabas intermedias. Corrió hacia la puerta tan rápido como las piernas de Cathal podían llevarla, y casi lo logró antes de ser atrapada por una maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero. El suelo se apresuró a besarle la cara con un crujido.

—¡Auror del Ministerio! —anunció el brujo al levantarla. Tom el cantinero encontró algo interesante que mirar en el otro lado de la habitación. Una pareja mayor y bien vestida que comía bollos, y que habían notado a la silenciosa chica sentada a solas y sin causar sin problema alguno, se levantó de su mesa.

—Nos enseñarás tu acreditación —demandó la bruja, sacando su varita—. No dejaremos que una niña sea arrastrada a quién sabe donde por un delincuente cualquiera. —Su mirada barrió al hombre de arriba a abajo—. ¿Son esos zapatos Muggles los que llevas? El Ministerio ha dejado que sus estándares se relajen desde mis tiempos.

—Soy Jeffrey Williamson.

El Auror depositó a la chica contra una mesa y sacó una orden junto a su insignia del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Había tenido la esperanza de charlar en privado con la pequeña Houdini, mayormente para averiguar a dónde demonios había ido. No lucía como si hubiera estado viviendo apenas por semanas, lo que lo dejó sospechoso de quién la había ayudado. No había escuchado un susurro acerca de Rosier en el Departamento.

—Por favor cuéntenos, Señor Williamson, qué crímenes ha cometido la joven bruja —El mago de pelo blanco puso el énfasis suficiente en su título para hacer sentir al Auror que todavía estaba en el colegio, lo que sin duda era su intención.

—Es una fugitiva. Me la llevo en custodia por su propia protección —respondió Williamson en su mejor voz de hablando-con-los-entrometidos. Tocó intencionadamente los cortes en su mejilla y no le sorprendió que los esnobs ni lo notaran. La perra viciosa podría haberle dado en el ojo pero aparentemente eso palidecía en comparación con su pico amoratado.

—Una tarea loable. Lo acompañaremos —declaró la bruja mientras el mago pagaba su cuenta con el dueño. Eligió no ver la mirada fulminante del Auror. Un tipo como él había destrozado su hogar y arrastrado a su hijo a ser cuestionado. Su niño había pasado cinco semanas en Azkaban solamente porque algunos de sus amigos de escuela habían sido radicales políticos. No habían tenido el poder de ayudar a su hijo. Hoy era diferente.

Esutace y Beatrix Radnott no iban a ser persuadidos de no acompañar al Auror Williamson al Ministerio. Apretó los dientes, soltó la maldición cuando las viejas bolsas amenazaron con poner una queja oficial, y marchó a Rosier hacia el Flu. Hicieron una escena maravillosa al caminar al Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica, dos de ellos rojos de cara por la sangre y dos de ellos por justicieros.

Hermione, desaliñada como un gatito, observó a los Radnotts descargar años de resentimiento suprimido en Williamson y luego en su jefe Proudfoot y luego en Gawain Robards, el jefe adjunto de la Oficina de Aurores. Intentó soltarse una vez a las diez treinta; tan tarde como podía para llegar al tren a tiempo. Williamson se aferró aún más a la espalda de su camiseta, y continuó interrumpiendo la arenga de los Radnotts.

Eran las once y media antes de que alguien le preguntara algo. Para ese entonces su mentón estaba cubierto de sangre seca, su nariz llena de lo mismo, y su capacidad de tolerancia bastante disminuida. Por lo que cuando Robards inquirió si tenía algo que decir, Hermione se apresuró a responder.

—Quiero acusar de abducción al Auror Williamson. —No era en serio pero quería respuestas.

—Esto no cuenta como secuestro. —El jefe adjunto no puso los ojos en blanco. Los Radnotts sólo habían dejado de hablar porque lo necesitaban si querían que alguien les diera las explicaciones que demandaban.

—No esta vez —admitió Hermione—. El diecinueve de julio, el Auror Williamson irrumpió en la casa de mi madre y me secuestró. Me desperté en una habitación cerrada con llave en una casa Muggle. El Auror Williamson y una bruja estaban ahí. Cuando les pedí que me dejaran ir se negaron. Les pedí que me dejaran contactar al abogado de mi abuelo, y también se negaron. Se marcharon dejándome encerrada otra vez, y escapé.

Después de eso, hubo papeleo. Tanto ella como Williamson fueron fotografiados y sanados, en habitaciones diferentes. Le pidieron que hiciera una declaración. Hermione se limitó a los hechos excepto por dónde había estado durante el intervalo. En línea con lo que le había dicho a Harnak, dijo que se había hospedado en albergues Muggles. Cuando le pidieron las direcciones de los hostales, Hermione se negó porque dijo que deseaba regresar y no confiaba en que Williamson o su cómplice no fueran por ella.

Su testarudez le ganó una mirada sucia de parte del Auror entrevistándola pero lo aceptó, continuando con los eventos del día y la razón por la que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Sin querer mencionar Hogwarts en lo absoluto, Hermione mintió otra vez, diciendo que había ido al pub en busca de un diario para averiguar si los Rompemaldiciones ya habían entrado a Rosier Hall.

Cuando la entrevista hubo terminado, la dejaron en una sala de espera con órdenes de permanecer allí hasta que la llamaran. Los Radnotts habían sido escoltados fuera de las premisas, de otra manera les hubiera agradecido por su preocupación. Hermione pasó algo de tiempo escribiéndoles una carta en un estilo apropiadamente formal. Sabían su nombre y dependiendo de lo que sucediera con los cargos puede que necesitara testigos amigables.

Williamson se apegó a la historia de que había encontrado un edificio en llamas por accidente y que, al escuchar un ruido del sótano, había entrado para rescatar a una niña desorientada. Su decisión de llevarla a su casa era porque su esposa era una Sanadora. Estaba a punto de traer a la confundida chica al Ministerio cuando ella se volvió histérica y salió a golpes de la habitación de huéspedes. Sólo una persona inestable golpearía a un extraño con una taza de té a la cara.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que el Auror resentía lo del té. Su historia era creíble por lo que, por el bien de su reputación, se quedó ahí. Si escapaba ahora, el DALM pondría en su reporte que era no fidedigna. Era extremadamente frustrante observar el reloj y ver el tiempo pasar mientras otras personas discutían qué hacer con ella.

Una bruja amable con ojos afilados apareció para acompañarla a almorzar a la cantina del Ministerio. Hermione notó cuánta atención la mujer le estaba dando al servicio y al principio se sintió confundida ante el interés por los modales de mesa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la bruja se aseguraba de que no escondiera un cuchillo. Le puso la idea en la cabeza de que un cuchillo sería útil. No para atacar personas sino porque no era una opción que muchas personas mágicas anticiparan.

La acompañaron de vuelta a la sala de espera y la dejaron ahí. Hermione sacó un libro de su mochila, sentándose a leer hasta que su destino fuera decidido. Mayormente pensó en maneras de ir a Hogwarts y excusas para su llegada tardía. Si pudiera llegar a Hogsmeade a tiempo para encontrarse con el tren, puede que fuera capaz de evitar preguntas. Habían estudiantes escoceses que preferían no viajar a Londres al comienzo de cada semestre. En realidad, todo lo que necesitaba era un Flu.

El libro era uno de los que Moppet había encontrado en Rose Cottage. La portada estaba calcinada por lo que Hermione la había reemplazado con el anodino volumen dos de la Enciclopedia de Ojos de Murciélago. Lo que en realidad leía era un libro elemental de Oclumancia que tenía notas escritas por la madre de Cathal en alemán en los márgenes. Tenía la intención de volver su mente una fortaleza.

Algunas horas después, Hermione pensaba en esa cita de Nietzsche sobre el abismo cuando Gawain Robards entró en la sala de espera y le indicó que lo siguiera. El jefe adjunto lucía descontento, aunque blanqueó su expresión con rapidez al llevarla a una sala de entrevistas bastante más cómoda. La causa de la mejora y de la cara de póker le dio una mirada gélida al Auror. Narcissa Malfoy no lucía complacida.

Cathal Rosier de verdad no podía agarrar un respiro, pensó Hermione al sentarse con delicadeza, libro sobre su regazo. Escapar ahora era imposible. Quizás podría persuadir a la Sra Malfoy de que la enviara a Hogwarts. Hermione dudaba que la atractiva bruja quisiera una niña metiéndose en todo en la Mansión Malfoy. En cualquier caso, no regresaría a ese lugar. No tenía la palabra en el brazo ya pero todavía podía sentirla.

—Madam Malfoy, esta es la señorita Rosier. Gringotts nos ha informado que es la hija de Evan Rosier, y por lo tanto su pupila. —Mientras que la voz de Robards era lo suficientemente blanda como para ser confundida con avena, sus ojos eran ávidos.

—No estaba al tanto de la existencia de la niña.

Cuando Narcissa había sido llamada por sorpresa al Ministerio, se había preparado para una interrogación. Esto no era para nada lo que tenía planeado. Estudió a la niña, que con sus colores pálidos se parecía un poco a Druella Rosier excepto por la mandíbula Selwyn. La hija de Evan nunca sería una belleza gentil pero puede que se convirtiera en algo pasable.

—Al parecer, Madam Rosier la crió en secreto. Nos llamó la atención poco después de la inesperada muerte de Piers Rosier. —El Auror se obligó a permanecer beige de manera audible, moviendo una carpeta en su escritorio marcada con la raya roja de una investigación activa.

—No tiene nada de inesperada, considerando su temperamento —remarcó Narcissa, consciente de que Robards pensaba que dirigía la entrevista. Piers había sido un buen aliado hasta que el encarcelamiento de su esposa había removido cualquier influencia moderadora. Dos botellas de Firewhisky y una pelea furiosa con Valentine Crabbe lo habían despachado antes de que un Sanador pudiera alcanzarlo. Ahora los Aurores estaban intentando volver su muerte una ventaja para comenzar otra vez las redadas a los hogares.

—Sin embargo, ahora es responsable por su único heredero viviente. —Robards le dio un vistazo a Cathal Rosier, observando por sí mismo lo que el asesor había llamado 'desprendimiento voluntario.' El descaro de Williamson coloreaba su reporte por lo que había enviado a una persona más perceptiva a examinar el aura de la niña. No estaba convencido de que el Sr. Rosier se hubiera caído naturalmente. El Auror sospechaba que alguien le había dado una pequeña ayuda.

—Tío Piers y yo siempre fuimos cercanos.

O eso había pensado hasta la revelación de esa tarde. Narcissa había atendido a la pequeña y privada boda de Evan con una bruja de herencia impecable. El casamiento había sido organizado por los abuelos respectivos; la novia y el novio se habían conocido una semana antes de la ceremonia. Evan había muerto antes de su segundo aniversario.

—Pero ocultó a su nieta de usted.

La mirada del mago se movió entre Malfoy y Rosier. Ambas brujas permanecieron serenas y silenciosas. Robards consideró enviar a la niña a un orfanato hasta que los Malfoy pudieran aclarar la legalización del testamento de Rosier. Podría jugar el juego de esperar por el papeleo o acusar a la bruja menor de edad de atacar a un Auror. Algo estaba podrido. Sólo no podía decir qué apestaba.

Puede que el jefe adjunto presionara el asunto excepto que Williamson había perdido a un hermano en la Guerra. No hacía mucho ruido sobre su resentimiento pero estaba ahí, lo que volvía sospechosa su presencia en la Isla de Man. Williamson no había estado de servicio en la isla, no había tenido una mejor razón para estar ahí que 'me dieron ganas de comer spuds y herrin para el almuerzo.' Si Robards iba detrás de Rosier con todo sólo para descubrir que Williamson tenía algo que ver con la muerte de la madre, sería su turno de trepar al caldero caliente.

—Me parece que mientras que haya una investigación pendiente sobre la muerte de Piers Rosier y la desaparición de Derica Rosier, nombre de soltera Max, el lugar más seguro para la señorita Rosier sería con sus pares en Hogwarts. —Enviar a la chica a la escuela la mantendría fuera de las garras de los Malfoy. A Robards no le agradaba como Dumbledore manejaba la escuela, como si fuera su propio feudo, pero el viejo estaba firmemente fuera del alcance de Lucius.

—Mi madre fue a Durmstrang —protestó Hermione sólo por el bien de protestar. Robards le lanzó una mirada severa, observando sus pies y sus botas de Quidditch.

—Me temo que debemos insistir. —Había notado que la chica iba vestida con pantalones y botas para volar, una combinación inusual para un viaje destinado a leer el periódico. Robards sospechaba que Rosier tenía un viaje más largo en mente. Le enviaría una lechuza a los Maxs, la familia necesitaba ser notificada de la posible muerte de Derica Rosier y enterarse de la niña.

La insistencia de Gawain Robards acabó con dos Aurores acompañándolos al Callejón Alley para que Narcissa Malfoy pudiera supervisar una rápida adquisición de suministros. Hermione no confundió el viaje de compras con generosidad. La bruja de sangre limpia insistió que se pusiera su nuevo uniforme, y después de esos su vieja ropa misteriosamente se desvaneció. El mensaje estaba claro; si iba a asociarse con el Hogar de Malfoy, necesitaría conformarse a sus altos estándares sociales.

Su llegada a Hogwarts no fue suave. Se había perdido el tren en Hogsmeade y el viaje en bote por lo que los Aurores la llevaron marchando directamente a la Entrada y se la entregaron a la Profesora McGonagall frente a los otros de primer año, que tenían los ojos como platos. La bruja escocesa examinó la expresión testaruda en el rostro de la chica, que había sido sanado recientemente, y despidió bruscamente a los guardias. Ya había habido suficiente drama.


	5. ilustración

El Sombrero también estaba involucrado en la conspiración. Apenas se había sentado antes de que la proclamara 'Slytherin.' Malfoy había sido Sorteado con más rapidez, pero apenas. Hermione marchó hasta la mesa verde con la espalda recta, ignorando el cuchicheo que su nombre había desatado. Se sentó junto a Parkinson porque todas las chicas de primero estaban en la misma banca, con los chicos opuestos.

Nadie dijo mucho aparte de las presentaciones durante la comida. Los prefectos los acompañaron a las mazmorras para comenzar la iniciación de las nuevas Serpientes con privacidad. Parecía que toda la Casa se había reunido para el espectáculo. Hermione no estaba segura de si todos estaban presentes, porque había menos Slytherins que Gryffindors así que la multitud se veía pequeña. La Sala Común era más grande, añadiendo a la impresión de una élite exclusiva.

Gemma Farley empezó con ligereza, hablando del orgullo de la Casa y el respeto que le debían a las tradiciones. Le dio la palabra a los prefectos de séptimo, Harlan Travers y Philida Bletchley, que fueron mucho más duros. Les informaron a los diez de primero que si le traían vergüenza a Slytherin se encargarían de ellos de manera no oficial con tanta minuciosidad que serían enviados a casa de sus padres en un balde.

Sentada en la cama más cercana a la puerta en el dormitorio de primero, Hermione no pudo evitar contrastarlo con la bienvenida que había disfrutado durante su primera noche en Gryffindor. La Torre era mucho más acogedora y la compañía, bueno, considerando su difícil comienzo durante primero, la compañía era más o menos lo mismo. Las otras brujas de Slytherin ya se conocían entre sí por lo que charlaron y discutieron quién se quedaría con cuál cama. Fue interesante que ninguna de ellas la desafió por la cama que había elegido.

Hermione se quitó sus nuevos zapatos apretados, dejándolos prolijamente encima del baúl que Narcissa Malfoy le había comprado. Encontraría un lugar apartado donde depositar sus suministros rescatados. Tener dónde escapar en caso de emergencia sería útil porque no quería abusar de la Sala de Menesteres. Puede que tuviera que pasar los veranos allí, dependiendo de la atención de los Malfoy.

Sacando un libro elemental de Oclumancia, Hermione repasó los ejercicios mentales y estimó cuánto tiempo tendría que dedicarle para ser muy, muy buena en guardar sus secretos. Un año para ser bien entrenada, adivinó, y varios más para ser competente. Escudar la mente no era algo que se aprendía en una tarde. Recordó el forcejeo de Harry con Snape como profesor y no por primera vez se preguntó los motivos de Dumbledore al emparejarlos. ¿Había querido que Harry fracasara?

Esa preocupación era el meollo de por qué no había ido directo al Director. Hermione tenía un respeto inmenso por los logros de Dumbledore. Pero no podía sacudirse la impresión de que poesía pies de barro. La dificultad de ser tan eficiente sin pares de tu propio poder era que no tenías nada contra lo que medirte. Ninguna manera de frenar o balancearse para prevenir que tu concentración estrechara hasta que quedaras ciego. Dumbledore estaba demasiado seguro de que tenía la razón, y Harry había sufrido por eso.

Quizás podría ayudar. Sabía lo que Harry necesitaba saber. Podría acercarse a él y decírselo. Eso cambiaría todo. Contra todo pronóstico, habían destruído los horrocruxes y derrotado a Voldemort. Probablemente. Algo había sucedido al final de la batalla. ¿Un ritual de contingencia? ¿Riddle había encontrado otra manera de sobrevivir?

Sin saber qué era lo que había ido mal, Hermione detestaba la idea de arruinar las cosas. Si cambiaba algo, ¿quién sabía cuáles serían los efectos al otro lado del hilo? Puede que Trelawney. La Vidente había tenido razón, después de todo. Se dejó caer en la cama y gruñó. Tomar Adivinación en tercero no sería divertido.

—¿Pasa algo, Rosier? —demandó Parkinson cuando la chica tranquila hizo un ruido.

—No —respondió Hermione, observando fijamente el dosel encima de ella—. Iré a dar un paseo.

Dejó el dormitorio sin más comentario, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras para encontrar una habitación desierta. Había muchas. La mayoría estaban equipadas como salas de estudio o laboratorios para estudiantes mayores que podían trabajar sin supervisión. Pausó en una intersección, dudosa de qué dirección tomar cuando una luz se encendió debajo de una puerta escondida en un contrafuerte flotante. Hermione golpeó primero, porque había interrumpido una gran cantidad de momentos personales o privados durante sus patrullas de prefecta.

Nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta y entró a una pequeña sala de estar con una alegre chimenea. Tomando asiento en una de las sillas mullidas, Hermione puso los pies sobre el escabel y se quitó los zapatos otra vez. Se arrepentía de habérselos puesto otra vez pero sólo un idiota caminaría en un castillo de piedra sólo en calcetines.

—La señorita se perdió el tren —Moppet apareció con una bandeja de té, que depositó en una mesa baja antes de descansar sus pies también—. La señorita no podrá salir sin Moppet si la señorita empieza peleas de pub.

—¿Te enteraste de eso? —Hermione les sirvió té a ambas—. ¿Limón o leche?

—Moppet nunca ha probado el té antes. Ponlo todo en la taza y Moppet decidirá qué es lo que le gusta. —La elfina observó con fascinación cómo la bruja mezclaba la infusión. El jugo de limón hizo que la leche cuajara—. La profesora subdirectora estaba hablando con el director acerca de la señorita. Moppet los escuchó. Después Moppet leyó la carta que Robards el auror le envió al director.

—¿Lees la correspondencia de otros a menudo? —Le entregó a Moppet una taza de porcelana llena de ew y luego se hizo su propio té blanco, sin terrones. Sin sorpresa, Hermione recibió un encogimiento de hombros de la elfina—. Bueno, por el bien de la cortesía, tienes mi permiso para leer la mía. ¿Qué decía?

—El director dijo que muchos niños no quieren ir a la escuela y que esperaba que encuentres tu lugar en Hogwarts. —Moppet probó el té, hizo una morisqueta y probó otra vez. Chasqueó los dedos, sacando la leche de su té—. La subdirectora hizo un ruido de gato y dijo que Evan tu padre era obstinado y cruel.

—Encantador —suspiró Hermione. Confiaba en que Profesora McGonagall no trataría a la niña como al padre, a diferencia de Snape, pero como Serpiente no podía depender en que la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor pensara bien de ella—. ¿Conocías al padre de Cathal? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Hogwarts?

—Moppet nació en Hogwarts. Moppet siempre ha pertenecido a Hogwarts —Moppet se acomodó en la silla para que sus piernas alcanzaran el escabel. Iba a tomar el té de la misma manera en que la gente decente tomaba el té—. Moppet conocía a Evan. Evan trabajaba duro. Evan tenía problemas con Encantamientos así que practicaba y practicaba. Evan era amigo del Profesor Snape.

—El Profesor Snape será un problema.

Si tenía dos opiniones acerca de Dumbledore, tenía una docena acerca de Severus snape. Lo habían visto morir y después Harry había entrado al Pensadero. No habían tenido oportunidad de discutir las memorias con detalle, ocupados luchando una batalla, pero Harry había quedado conmocionado. Snape había amado a su madre. Voldemort y Dumbledore le habían ordenado que matara al director. Snape era un héroe. Snape también era un cretino sarcástico que había sido cruel con ella por años. Espía o no, hacer llorar a una pequeña niña no era admirable.

—Moppet puede envenenar sus bebidas en Samhain —ofreció la elfina con amabilidad—. Profesor Snape se encierra en su habitación y bebe todas las botellas en en esa noche.

—No vamos a envenenar a nadie —dijo Hermione con firmeza—. Aún. —Tenía que conceder que medicinar a alguien de manera estratégica podría ser ventajoso en algún momento—. Y nada de fatalidades. Regresé para salvar gente. —Las memorias la acorralaron. Filas de muertos en el Gran Comedor—. Fred y George tienen el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Sería útil si pudiera copiarlo.

—La señorita necesitará papel y tinta especial. Moppet puede decirte qué necesitas pero Moppet no puede hacer las cosas especiales —las orejas de Moppet cayeron. Hogwarts no tenía un almacén del paper que los cuatro Leones habían usado y la tinta provenía de las islas del Sol Naciente—. Si la señorita no tiene estas cosas especiales, el mapa no se moverá.

—Una copia estática sería útil de todas maneras. Puedo empezar a familiarizarme con las partes subterráneas de la escuela —y evitar cualquier parte cerca de la Cámara de los Secretos hasta que Harry matara al basilisco. Hermione le frunció el ceño a su té—. Si hay cañerías lo suficientemente grandes para una enorme serpiente, ¿por qué no aparecen en el Mapa de los Merodeadores?

—¿Porque los magos creen que cuando descargan el popó se desvanece y ya? —Moppet se encogió de hombros. Las brujas y magos podían ser muy listos pero ignoraban cosas pequeñas. Cosas pequeñas como elfos domésticos.

—Bien dicho. —Hermione se echó hacia atrás, rodando sus hombros para intentar relajarse. Tenía mucho que hacer y una cantidad de tiempo limitada en la que hacerlo. Iba a tener que marcar su paso o sería una ruina nerviosa para la Batalla de Hogwarts. Su padre le diría que usara sus Ps: la Planificación Previene Pobres Performances*. Con tal nota, Hermione se acostó temprano para estar lista para Pociones con los Gryffindor.

Fue tan enloquecedor como había anticipado. El trabajo en sí mismo estuvo bien - era teoría introductoria y cómo no prenderse en llamas a uno mismo. Se sentó entre Theodore Nott, que no habló, y Daphne Greengrass, que pasó la clase escribiendo todo lo que Snape dijo. Como a Cathal Rosier no le importaba un bledo Harry Potter, Hermione se rehusó a reaccionar cuando Snape empezó a fastidiarlo o a reír o a mirarse a sí misma. Dios, había sido tan entusiasta. ¡Y el bastardo le quitó cinco puntos de Gryffindor?

Slytherin tenía Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw. Hermione leyó su libro elemental de Oclumancia mientras que el Profesor Binns monologaba, y sus compañeros de clase aprendieron que no era posible morirse de aburrimiento pero ciertamente se podía desear. Ni la entusiasta erudición de las Águilas pudo evitar que flojearan frente a la incesante y aflautada recitación.

El almuerzo pasó. Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la banca de las chicas e intentó grabarse en la memoria la imagen exacta de su plato de emparedados. Uno de los ejercicios de Oclumancia era la vista consciente - refinar la conciencia de tus alrededores a tal punto que la mente pudiera formar memorias detalladas. Las imágenes mentales ricas ayudaban a crear distracciones para frustrar a un Legeremántico.

—Me comeré eso si no lo quieres, Rosier. —Vincent Crabbe estiró una mano hacia su plato después de que la bruja lo hubiera estado mirando fijamente por varios minutos. Ella le pinchó el dorso con un tenedor.

—No toques lo que no es tuyo —espetó Hermione, perdiendo la concentración de forma repentina al moverse el plato.

Relajó su agarre del cubierto mientras que Crabbe la fulminaba con la mirada, masajeando su mano. Se inclinó hacia ella, usando su tamaño para amenazarla. Puede que hubiera funcionado con Cathal. No funcionó con Hermione. Enfrentó sus ojitos de cerdo, y continuó haciéndolo hasta que él volvió a su asiento y pretendió que nada había pasado. Se comió sus emparedados.

Encantamientos fue más teoría de introducción y Flitwick fanfarroneando. Era una maestro de duelos, recordó Hermione. Después de que el Club de Duelos acabara en segundo, no hubo entrenamiento formal hasta el EA - a la que Cathal ciertamente no sería invitada. Podría ser posible el persuadir al Profesor Flitwick para que le diera lecciones privadas, pero necesitaría quedarse en su lado bueno: no podría leer libros fuera del tema en su clase o tomar notas sobre modificaciones de hechizos.

Hermione Cathal se sentó tan lejos como le fue posible de Hermione Hermione. No podía irle mejor que a su otra yo en clases o en trabajo entregado. Dada su juvenil manía por ser sobresaliente eso no sería demasiado difícil. Entregar tareas que cumplieran con el largo máximo ayudaría. Mantendría su trabajo de crédito extra estrictamente privado.

Su escritorio en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era fascinante. El libro de texto también era fascinante. Lo mismo con sus notas. Hermione ni una vez levantó la mirada a la cara de Quirrell o hacia el ridículo turbante púrpura. Mientras él tartamudeaba la lección, ella escribió. Lo que escribió era una traducción francesa del primer capítulo de Fuerzas Oscuras: Guía para la Auto-protección - lo suficientemente desafiante para que su mente se mantuviera ocupada. Nada de soñar despierta en DCAO.

Después de la clase, Hermione se dirigió afuera, hacia el patio donde todo había terminado. Se sentó en una banca con los ojos cerrados y se permitió recordar. La destrucción. Los cadáveres. El miedo casi tangible. Luego el retumbar de la tierra y la fuerza del algo desconocido estrellándose en su cabeza como un tsunami. Se sintió como ayer y mil años atrás.

—Perdona —un chico se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Si? —Hermione abrió los ojos. Un Hufflepuff estaba de pie frente a ella con los hombros encuadrados. Nunca un buen signo. Los tejones eran laissez-faire hasta que te arrancaban la cara de un mordisco.

—¿Eres Cathal Rosier? —preguntó él. Su voz se rompió un poco, así que tercero o cuarto, dependiendo de su cumpleaños. Ella asintió y él sacó su varita—. Tu padre mató a mi papá —sus dedos se apretaron—. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Si me estás retando a un duelo, vas a necesitar a un segundo —dijo ella con serenidad—. Esperaré aquí mientras encuentras a alguien, porque veo que es importante.

—¿No vas a decir que lo sientes o que lo merecía? —demandó el chico, descolocado por la actitud de la chica pero negándose a retroceder.

—Nunca conocí a tu padre. Ofrecer mis condolencias me parece grosero, considerando la situación, y si te importa su memoria lo suficiente como para vengarlo entonces probablemente era un buen hombre.

Hermione intentó esconder su simpatía. Quería abrazarlo y decir que de verdad lo sentía. Pero Cathal no.

—Lo era. Puedo recordarlo un poco y mi madre me habló de él. Trabajaba en una tienda cualquiera y tu padre apareció para quemarlo porque el dueño era nacido de Muggles. Mi papá murió porque tenía el trabajo equivocado. —Las palabras se le escaparon como una vorágine, tropezando las unas sobre las otras hasta que cerró la boca y se paró allí temblando, esperando a que ella dijera algo. Para que se burlara de él por ser el hijo del asistente de un sangre sucia.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —No podía no preguntar.

—Robert Preece. Soy Malcolm. —Inhaló sin saber por qué le había dicho eso.

—Un auror llamado Alastor Moody mató a mi padre. Moody está retirado ahora pero estoy segura de que si le escribes, te contará toda la historia —sugirió Hermione, al tanto de qué tan poca información el Ministerio ofrecía. Saber más sobre la muerte del asesino de su padre podría ayudar a Malcolm. Lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro—. Gemma Farley se está acercando y tiene la varita en la mano.

Malcolm se dio vuelta, vio a la prefecta y decidió no maldecir a una chica de primero. Cruzó el patio sin mirar atrás. Viendo que se marchaba, Farley alentó su paso, sentándose en la banca como si pasara por allí de casualidad. Definitivamente no iba a ayudar a una chica de primero que estaba siendo amenazada por un estudiante mayor de otra Casa.

—¿Acomodándote? —preguntó Gemma, tomando nota de la falta de lágrimas, labio tembloroso o rubor furioso. No era muy buena lidiando con sentimientos heridos pero los prefectos le echaban un ojo a los de primero hasta que se acostumbraban.

—Sí, gracias.

Hermione apreció el apoyo. Puede que Malcolm fuera lo suficientemente irascible como para maldecirla a pesar de su charla. La presencia de una prefecta le había dado la excusa que necesitaba para irse.

—Si alguien te molesta, dinos y lo arreglaremos. —Aunque fuera de una familia de sangre pura, los Farley no estaban en la misma liga que los Rosier. A Gemma le alegraba eso. No quería pasar sus días de escuela con un blanco en la espalda.

Dos semanas después, Hermione se admitió a sí misma que probablemente debía haber aceptado el consejo de Farley. Si se hubiera acercado a la prefecta puede que se viera como una soplona pero no estaría en la oficina de Snape teniendo que explicar cómo se había visto envuelta en una pelea con dos alumnos de quinto. Y cómo había ganado. Tu problema, se dijo mientras examinaba sus zapatos, era que odias echarte hacia atrás incluso cuando puedes.

—Pocas veces he tenido que reprocharle a un estudiante por ser demasiado talentosos.

La Jefa de Gryffindor le había informado al Jefe de Slytherin que las hermanas Meadow habían recibido detención por pelear con un Slytherin. No era una experiencia novedosa - las brujas gemelas a menudo elegían a los miembros de su Casa como blanco. Tampoco eran sutiles así que había testigos.

—He sido informado de manera confiable por varios estudiantes que lanzaste el Encantamiento aturdidor con éxito, dos veces, y con la fuerza suficiente para dejar inconscientes a tus oponentes.

—Sí, Profesor.

Hermione había Aturdido a las chicas automáticamente apenas la primera Maldición de Escozor le llegó. Una reacción exagerada pero al verse superada en números sus instintos se habían activado. Había lanzado tantos Aturdidores durante el transcurso de la guerra que fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente después de ser atacada. De no ser porque el esfuerzo de lanzar hechizos la había dejado mareada se habría alejado con discreción.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar quién te enseñó ese hechizo, señorita Rosier?

Snape había notado a la hija de Evan en su Casa. No había atraído atención hacia sí misma a diferencia de Draco, que parecía determinado a aparecer frente a la cara de todos. Los herederos de los Sagrados Veintiocho siempre causaban problemas. La mayoría eran pequeñas pestes arrogantes.

—Mi madre, señor —mintió ella, sin apartar los ojos de sus pies.

—Conocí a tu madre en varias ocasiones. No era partidaria de tener duelos en pasillos. —La última vez que había visto a Derica Rosier, ella daba una vuelta por el jardín de Rosier Hall recitando los nombres en latín de las plantas, niña en brazos. Severus estaba dispuesto a creer que la estudiosa viuda llenaría la mente de su hija con hechizos.

—Prefería sótanos. —Hermione no pudo detenerse a tiempo para evitar que el veneno se derramara. Derica había usado la Maldición Asesina en su única hija y puede que le hubiera prendido fuego a su hogar.

—¿Te importaría explicar ese comentario, señorita Rosier? —inquirió el Profesor de Pociones. La chica sacudió la cabeza sin mirarlo. Claro que sabía. Derica le habría advertido que debía resguardar su mente—. Tres semanas de detención por pelear en los pasillos. Puedes irte.

Hermione caminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin y fue recibida por una lenta ronda de aplauso. Las Meadow no se habían hecho populares con los elegidos de Slytherin. Verlas derrotadas por una niña de primero era dulce justicia. Pausando sólo un momento para reconocer la adulación, se encaminó directo al dormitorio de chicas y a su cama.

Cerró las cortinas y se golpeó en la cabeza con la almohada. ¡Estúpida! Todo ese trabajo revisando los hechizos básicos - debería haber usado uno de esos. Un hechizo de segundo año no habría estado fuera de lo ordinario. Hermione se enterró en mantas y se dijo a sí misma todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron, y luego intentó recordar unos cuantos desagradables en francés o alemán.

Terminó quedándose dormida con la ropa puesta, agotada por los hechizos. Despertó muy temprano y fue al baño de puntillas para disfrutar de una larga y agradable ducha caliente. Emergió rosada, con el delgado pelo de Cathal pegado a la cabeza, y se vistió y salió de las mazmorras. Trepó la Turris Magnus para encontrar la habitación de Varitas Perdidas.

La varita de Cathal era lo suficientemente rara para que no fuera fácil reemplazarla. Si la desarmaban o la atrapaban los Carroñeros, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que pudiera encontrar. Usar la varita de Bellatrix había sido horrible. Cada hechizo se sentía sucio. Para mantener su magia flexible, practicó con varitas extraviadas. En su mayoría era Lumos y Levitación porque Cathal no tenía, todavía, la potencia para forjar una conexión.

Hermione había empezado un juego que jugaba consigo misma, lanzando Wingardium Leviosa en secuencia y moviéndose de varita en varita para ver cuánto tiempo podía mantener el hechizo. Hasta ahora, su mejor récord eran cuatro varitas flotando al mismo tiempo. Esa mañana apenas logró dos. Recogió los palos de fresno y los regresó a su cajón apropiado. Hermione frunció el ceño al abrir el cajón de haya. Inspeccionó la varita.

Era la de Neville, o mejor dicho la de Frank Longbottom. ¿Cuándo había Neville perdido su varita? No podía recordarlo. Haciendo memoria a siete años atrás, no tenía idea. No era posible que la hubiera perdido por un largo tiempo ya - habría notado que no estaba durante el fin de semana. Sintiendo lástima por su desafortunado amigo, Hermione se guardó su varita en un bolsillo y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Era demasiado temprano para que fuera considerado 'el medio de la noche.' Nada se movía, ni siquiera Filch o la Sra Norris. Hermione trepó las escaleras resoplando. Cathal tenía piernas largas pero no tenía que subir a esta altura varias veces al día. Cuando se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda no tenía aliento para hablar, y se limitó a asentirle a la mujer pintada, que abrió la puerta con aire atento.

Hermione tenía un pie dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no debería haber sucedido. Lanzó la varita de Neville a la habitación y se marchó de prisa. Encontró una cómoda habitación vacía por ahí cerca, y pasó un par de minutos tomando respiraciones profundas antes de llamar a Moppet. La elfina lucía recién limpiada y censuradora.

—La señorita debería estar en la cama. La señorita tiene toda la cara roja. —Moppet invocó un vaso de agua de la cocina y se lo ofreció con insistencia a Hermione.

—La Dama Gorda me abrió el retrato sin contraseña —dijo entre sorbos engullidores. A Cathal no le iba mal corriendo en superficies planas pero carecía de talento para ir cuesta arriba. Tendría que hacerse tiempo para algún ejercicio aeróbico—. ¿Cree que soy una Gryffindor?

—La señorita es una sirvienta de Hogwarts. Todas las puertas se abren para la señorita. —Esto era tan evidente que ni merecía un encogimiento de hombros.

—Desearía que el Castillo hubiera mencionado eso. Me entró el pánico porque pensé que el retrato podía verme como mi otro yo. —Hermione se limpió la cara con una manga—. Necesitamos una manera mejor de comunicarnos que con pantomimas. ¿Hogwarts puede hablarme a través de estatuas ahora que soy corpórea?

—Hogwarts le está gritando a la señorita —Moppet tiró de sus orejas—. Es la señorita la que no escucha.

—Dale un respiro a la señorita. Nunca antes había reencarnado. —Se dio una bofetada mental. Los quejidos más tarde, el trabajo ahora—. Si uso el encantamiento proteico para vincular un objeto entre la escuela y yo, ¿podría el Castillo hablarme así?

El encogimiento de hombros de Moppet era más falta de experiencia con encantamientos encantados que fatalismo.

—Me ocuparé de eso enseguida.

—La señorita debe regresar a la cama. Dormir otro poco —persistió la elfina.

—Puedo dormir en Historia de la Magia —dijo Hermione con ironía—. Todos los hacen.

* * *

*Proper Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance. La planificación adecuada previene un rendimiento deficiente. _Piss poor_ es jerga (vulgar e informal) para decir 'de bajo estándar'. No se me ocurrió con qué reemplazar 'performance' en español. Sugerencias bienvenidas.


	6. lares et penares

Hermione había evitado con alegría cualquier clase de correspondencia hasta ahora. Cada mañana sin una lechuza era una buena mañana. Se sentó en la orilla de la banca con la espalda hacia el resto de las otras Casas, comiendo huevos escalfados con pan cortado en tiras. Algunos de los Slytherin mayores le asintieron al pasar pero nadie de verde era tan vulgar como para darle los cinco a otra persona durante el desayuno.

—¿Cómo hechizaste a esas dos? —demandó Draco, señalando con un gesto brusco de la cabeza al par de avergonzadas chicas sufriendo de las bromas, en su mayoría afables, de sus compañeros Leones.

—Velocidad, exactitud y determinación —respondió Hermione con brevedad. Se había mantenido apartada tanto como le era posible y evitar la compañía de Malfoy no era un castigo. Era exactamente tan irritante como recordaba.

—Madre mencionó que no tuvo que comprarte una varita. ¿Estás usando una de tu familia? —Se las arregló para mezclar una pulla a su dependencia en sus padres para sus gastos y una sugerencia de que estaba haciendo trampa con una varita acostumbrada al combate. Algunas varitas se volvían agresivas con uso frecuente.

—No.

El recordatorio de que estaba en deuda con Narcissa Malfoy la irritó. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no tenía once años y que no dejaría que burlas de patio escolar la molestaran. Ignoró a Malfoy a favor de comer, distrayéndose con revisar lo que sabía sobre guardar comida con métodos mágicos. Ser capaz de almacenar suministros sería muy útil.

Draco estaba preguntándole si le gustaría que le escribiera a su madre para pedirle algo cuando una lechuza aterrizó en la mesa. El sobre iba dirigido a Cathal Rosier. Hermione lo tomó, le frunció el ceño al sello del Ministerio y le dio un poco de tocino a la lechuza. Mientras estaba distraída, Pansy le lanzó el sobre a Draco.

—Ya que estás en la de mi madre, tu correspondencia debería irle a mi familia —dijo el heredero de los Malfoy con aire despectivo, sacudiendo la carta. No era lo suficientemente tonto como para romper el sello - sólo el recibidor de la carta podía hacer eso - pero podía negarle el mensaje.

— _Incendio_.

Hermione dio un golpecito rápido con su varita en dirección al sobre, que estalló en llamas. Él se apresuró a dejarlo caer antes de que se le quemaran los dedos. Ella volteó un jarro de jugo de calabaza sobre el papel humeante, salpicando la mesa y derramándose sobre Malfoy y Parkinson antes de que pudieran alejarse de la mesa.

— _Tergeo_.

La pequeña discusión pasó con suficiente rapidez que nadie de las otras mesas lo notó, aunque varios estudiantes mayores de Slytherin los fulminaron con la mirada. Hermione anticipó que más tarde habrían comentarios en la privacidad de la Sala Común. Prefería sufrir su desaprobación que bajar la cabeza frente a Malfoy. Nunca le había dado el gusto al idiota rubio y Cathal tampoco lo haría.

Claro que él le escribió a sus padres contándoles del incidente. No había falta de gente dispuestas a doblar la rodilla frente a Draco, o mejor dicho, frente a la influencia de Lucius Malfoy. Además de Nott, los otros Slytherin de primero se aseguraron de evitarla. Nott ya se mantenía apartado así que era difícil juzgar si le estaba poniendo un esfuerzo extra a rechazar a Cathal. Por su parte, Hermione encontró alivio en la ley del hielo. Era mucho más fácil ser fría e insular si eras socialmente aislada.

Después del espectáculo de las gemelas Meadow, las otras Casas le dieron un amplio espacio a Cathal. La Profesora McGonagall aparentemente había castigado las orejas de Gryffindor por un largo rato para recordarles que una de las cualidades de su Casa era la caballería y que definitivamente no era caballeroso atacar a una huérfana de once años. Ninguno de los Leones querían pisar mal así que el blanco tentador de una única Slytherin fue ignorado incluso por Fred y George.

Hermione disfrutó de investigación sin restricciones hasta el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando Malfoy le informó en la Sala Común frente a la mayoría de la Casa que esperaba que ella hiciera presencia en su casa por las festividades. Había estado teniendo ese anuncio por días, alertada del ultimátum por Moppet, que espiaba al pequeño príncipe con entusiasmo y leía todas sus cartas.

La bruja y el Castillo, a través de la elfina, había debatido una estrategia. Hermione hundió los talones acerca de ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Sí, podía ver por qué empezar una campaña de desafío descarado no sería ventajoso. Sí, podía conceder que era poco probable que los Malfoy le hicieran daño activo y, en efecto, puede que incluso intentaran cultivar la lealtad de Cathal. Una persona astuta intentaría usar su conexión. Hermione opinó que los consejos del Castillo no tenían falta.

Sin embargo, los Malfoy podrían arder en el infierno y ella se iría a esquiar con patines de hielo al mismo lugar antes de visitar la Mansión Malfoy por voluntad propia. Hermione dudaba que pudiera aguantar las festividades sin maldecir al montón. Y Moppet no estaría allí de apoyo. No le pertenecía a los Malfoy y haría sonar la alarma o peor, sería capturada por ellos. Hermione se disculpó al Castillo pero sinceramente no podía, no en ese lugar.

Lo que limitaba sus opciones drásticamente y creaba la necesidad de una confrontación. Había tenido la esperanza de que él le informara acerca de la orden parental en algún lugar privado o que sencillamente asumiera que ella estaba al tanto de su obligación y que su desafío era más malhumorado que dogmático. Dejar el asunto al descubierto frente a sus compañeros de Casa era un desagradable pedazo de intriga. Todos la verían agachar la cabeza e ir con docilidad. Lección aprendida.

—No acepto tu oferta de hospitalidad —respondió Hermione al sonriente Malfoy—. Por favor dale mis excusas a tu madre.

—Rosier, creo que no lo entiendes —sus ojos le dieron un vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse de que todos estaban prestando atención. Había recibido algo de burlas de los años mayores a causa del incidente con la carta. Su Casa necesitaba presentar un fuerte unido. Draco había isolado a la chica pero ella no parecía notar su - bastante inteligente, pensó él - maniobra. Ahora era tiempo de ser directo—. No es una invitación. Es una orden.

—Vas a tener que usar el Imperius —ella imitó su sonrisa maliciosa—. Oh, perdona, ése es tu padre.

Una inhalación colectiva fue el único sonido después de que Cathal lanzara el guante metafórico. Lucius Malfoy había vergonzosamente rápido para abandonar la causa después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Sólo su agilidad al evitar nombrar nombres lo había salvado de convertirse en un despreciado desterrado como Karkaroff, pero muchas de las familias que no habían tenido tanta suerte resentían el alto estatus de los Malfoy.

Draco sacó su varita. Hermione sabía que lo haría. No tenía otra opción aparte de desafiarla directamente. No había querido intensificar su conflicto. Después de que él eligiera involucrar a toda la Casa como espectadores, había decidido tomar la ruta directa. Resfregarle la perfidia de su padre en la cara y después avergonzarlo, con algo de suerte, le haría doler el ego lo suficiente para que la dejara tranquila.

— _¡Expeliarmus!_ —siseó Hermione tan pronto como él la apuntó con la varita.

Habían algunas sutilezas a las que había que prestar atención. Todos lo habrían visto preparase para lanzar un hechizo. El que ella fuera más veloz no era remarcable para alguien que había hecho caer a dos chicas de quinto. Agarró la varita de espino y sintió la sutil diferencia en ella comparada a la suya. El cabello de unicornio era una peculiar elección para el pelmazo. Quizás tenía cualidades ocultas. O quizás sólo era un snob elitista.

—No quería que esto fuera público. Tú elegiste la arena, Malfoy. —Hermione ignoró la multitud para hablarle directamente al rubio—. Estoy segura de que vas a ir corriendo directo a tu padre para contar cuentos. Cuando le hables a Lucius, por favor recuérdale que mi padre murió en servicio del Señor Tenebroso —usó el título de forma deliberada—. Respeto la lealtad. Dejaré tu varita con el Profesor Snape.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se fue, marchando lejos de la Sala Común mayormente para evitar tener que amenazar a un niño o enredarse en trampas verbales con los Slytherin mayores. Tampoco quería sucumbir a la tentación de regocijarse. Había ganado. Tenía su varita, dejando a un lado todas las implicaciones Freudianas de eso, y podría dejar el asunto ahí. Con algo de suerte.

El Profesor Snape no dijo nada cuando le entregó la varita de Malfoy. Le sorprendió el que no hiciera preguntas. Si hubiera sido ella, le habría preguntado por qué pero no era ella misma. Era Cathal Rosier y lo que Cathal quería ahora mismo era privacidad. Pasar la mayor parte de la noche en su agujero de escape podría ser una buena idea. La mayoría de las Serpientes irían a casa por las festividades pero podría tener algo de paz el día siguiente.

Lo único que le arruinó un poco la alegría de Yule era el conocimiento de que Harry ahora tenía la capa de Invisibilidad. Hermione no creía que estuviera particularmente interesado en Cathal pero su búsqueda de información sobre Nicholas Flamel estaría frustrado hasta que notara la tarjeta de la rana de chocolate. Un Harry frustrado era un Harry inquieto. Afortunadamente tenía a Ron para distraerlo. Se veían muy jóvenes y descuidados. Si tuviera alguna forma de atrapar el alma de Voldemort, habría degollado a Quirrell ahí mismo.

En el lado positivo, entró a la sala de Pociones donde el libro del Príncipe Mestizo languidecía en una alacena. Hermione lo copió entero con un hechizo antes de devolver el gastado libro al lugar donde Harry lo encontraría eventualmente. Estaba tentada a quemar la maldita cosa. Las trampas de su amigo aún la irritaba. Sin embargo, Harry necesitaba el Felix Felicis y no podía garantizar que lo obtuviera de otra manera.

Las innovaciones de Snape a la fabricación de Pociones eran fascinantes, lo que la estimuló a varios posibles refinamientos a las pociones para sanar que se volverían esenciales en los últimos años de su educación. Lo que presentaba un problema significante. Varias personas habían robado ingredientes de la despensa de pociones, y el Profesor Snape lo había notado. Robar en el volumen que necesitaba para investigar fabricaciones alternativas sería imposible de esconder.

La Sala de los Objetos Ocultos debía de tener por lo menos un efecto de estasis menor, de otra manera sería imposible respirar debido a los años de decaimiento acumulados. Hermione hizo una lista de los ingredientes más comunes usados en lo que ella consideraba pociones de 'primeros auxilios' y probó su Encantamiento Convocador. Cathal podía aguantar un par de hechizos al día así que trabajó metódicamente por su lista a ver qué podía conseguir.

En su mayoría obtuvo composta. Los estudiantes más adinerados que estudiaban para sus EXTASIS a menudo suministraban sus propios ingredientes y a veces los perdían. La cualidad de estas substancias después de yacer olvidadas, guardadas de manera inadecuada y - frecuentemente- mordidas, era abismal. Alguien había perdido un saco entero de ortigas, que ahora estaban tan secas que no servirían ni en una Poción Herbicida.

En un ataque de frustración, Hermione intentó Convocar dinero. Estaba en su lista de prueba porque se sentiría tonta de no intentarlo. Dio un respingo cuando en algunos de los recovecos sombríos de la Habitación algo se cayó al suelo. Le dolía hasta los huesos el deseo de organizar y sistematizar lo perdido y encontrado. A la magia no le importaba mucho la eficiencia. Si un pequeño hechizo no lo lograba, mueve la muñeca con más fuerza.

Un ruido metálico anunció su éxito. Después de la tormenta de ropa, Hermione estaba preparada para esto. Había movido - a mano, ya que Cathal aún no era capaz aún de levitar el peso - un armario en medio del círculo de convocación. La caja de roble tenía suficiente espacio para dos y poesía una puerta robusta. Monedas sueltas chocaron contra la madera, con el golpe sordo ocasional que indicaba un tamaño mayor.

Mientras esperaba el fin de la lluvia de monedas, Hermione se castigó a sí misma por usar 'dinero.' De seguro 'moneda británica' o 'monedas hechas por goblins' habría resultado mejor. No quería que su santuario de madera fuera aplastado por una piedra rai o lingotes. Movimientos tontos de varita - la bruja usó las palabras de Snape contra sí misma. Dar un berrinche porque nadie había perdido un jarro de Dittany sellado herméticamente era estúpido. La gratificación instantánea de la magia no fomentaba paciencia.

Cuando la lluvia de monedas terminó, Hermione salió para examinar su tesoro. El suelo brillaba. Se sintió honestamente sorprendida ante el número de monedas esparcidas en el claro. Su rango de Convocación estaba limitado por Cathal y por la poca costumbre de las personas de perder despreocupadamente grandes cantidades de lucro. Había bastante aún, papel y dinero.

Recogió un cinco blanco de estilo antiguo, y un billete de diez chelines - ninguno de los dos eran dinero legal ahora mismo. Había algo de dinero de Monopolio también, lo que la hizo reír. Un nacido de Muggles había, evidentemente, traído un juego de mesa a Hogwarts. Usando calderos como bandejas de clasificación, Hermione sorteó una fina colección de dinero de papel misceláneo y libras de Sickles y Knuts.

La estrella del evento fue un bolso de seda repleto de monedas que en un principio sospecho eran de oro leprechaun. Las probó con un encantamiento anti-falsificación que se había enseñado a sí misma después de la Copa Mundial, mientras Ron y Harry estaban peleados. Al parecer las monedas eran Galeones de verdad. Quienquiera que había perdido esto se sentiría bastante trastornado.

—¿Moppet? —llamó Hermione, pesando el bolso en su mano. No se sentía pesado pero le molestaba. La elfina apareció, observando a su alrededor los esfuerzos de la bruja de crear orden en el caos con obvia diversión—. Perdón por interrumpir, ¿pero hay alguna manera de averiguar a quién le pertenecía esto originalmente? Puedo justificarle a mi conciencia el usar el cambio extra de alguien —le ofreció el bolso a Moppet—. Pero esto no.

—Las cosas en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos han sido olvidados. Empujados fuera de la mente. Así es como vienen aquí, señorita. —Sacudió la bolsa de monedas y se encogió de hombros con aire ausente. El dinero significaba poco para un elfo doméstico. Podías comprar servicio, no lealtad—. Si está aquí, entonces esos piensan que ha desaparecido. No hay lazo entremedio. —Devolvió el bolso—. Moppet piensa que la señorita no está robando.

—Gracias —suspirando, Hermione vació el bolso en la caldera de monedas—. Esto es mucho más de lo que estaba esperando. Algunas de las notas bancarias son viejas. Podría venderlas a un coleccionador, una vez que tenga un lote de Poción Multijugos para volverme un adulto. —Se estiró. Cathal dolía por lanzar tantos hechizos - el esfuerzo era un cruce entre el dolor de un cardenal y el escozor de una quemadura—. ¿Crees que alguien notaría si nos escapamos para comprar ingredientes para Pociones?

—Sí, señorita. Después del troll, todos los profesores tienen ojos como rosarios. —Moppet podía sentir la atención de los profesores. Estaban poniendo su energía en Hogwarts. No sabía cómo describirlo excepto comparándolo a burbujas haciendo efervecer el aire.

—Snape fue extrañamente amable cuando entregué la varita de Malfoy. Quizás si pido recibiré. —Era posible que la actitud del profesor fuera sólo porque llevaba verde y no rojo. Era terriblemente partidista—. Necesito una excusa. Si ordeno por lechuza todo lo que necesito, será demasiado obvio que tramo algo.

Cuando se acercó al Jefe de Slytherin, era aparente que él ya pensaba que ella tramaba algo. La interrogación comenzó con una ácida pregunta de si la señorita rosier se consideraba tan avanzada que sencillamente no necesitaba prestar atención en clase. Debido a su 'nueva celebridad' Snape estaba sensible y amargado sobre cualquier sugerencia de tratamiento especial.

Hermione explicó que mientras que consideraba el trabajo práctico invaluable, el currículum enseñaba sólo una perspectiva estandarizada. La diferencia entre babosas cornudas y gusanos de tubo no era discutida a pesar de que Zygmunt Budge había ofrecido un argumento excelente a favor de la variación. Pensaba que ambos eran usados para proveer un extracto de gel para proteger los ingredientes activos del ácido del estómago para que hubiera suficiente tiempo para liberar la magia simpática de las plumas y colmillos. La receta de Filtros y Pociones Mágicos era fácil. La receta del Libro de Pociones era mucho más eficiente.

Pausó ahí, al tanto de su hábito de sermonear. Esa era Hermione agitando su mano en el aire. Cathal no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie. Añadió con el espíritu de arrogancia Slytherin que entendía bien por qué bufones como a Longbottom no podía permitírseles acercarse a espinas de shrake. Su temblor - enteramente genuino - ante la idea de lo que Neville podría, por accidente, hacer para excitar demasiado a las espinas fue probablemente lo que remató su charlatanería.

El Profesor Snape la consideraría para un proyecto de crédito extra si es que podía fabricar un filtro somnífero sin falla. Hermione no protestó con que la poción era trabajo de segundo año. Preparó su estación de trabajo en silencio, asegurándose de que estuviera limpia y de que la caldera no tuviera nada antes de ir a por los ingredientes. Midiendo todo antes de empezar, la bruja trabajó en silencio y Snape la observó.

La fabricación tomó poco más de una hora con la caldera de estaño caliente. Hermione extinguió la llama y, con cuidado, vació la mezcla en botellas que etiquetó de inmediato. Después recogió la basura, lavó la caldera y limpió el mesón. Así era como prefería fabricar pociones más que contra el reloj como en clase. Hacer cada paso como era debido la tranquilizaba.

Como era de esperarse, el Profesor Snape probó unas cuantas gotas de la poción en un ratón. La pequeña criatura durmió pacíficamente. Ya sabía que lo haría. Observando el progreso de su trabajo, lo complació el ver lo detallada que era. Apresurar pociones simples porque eran simples era un error estúpido. Años de enseñar pociones a simplones había eliminado su tolerancia por errores estúpidos.

Aunque ella fuera Slytherin, no hizo comentario. Cathal sí recibió un asentimiento, lo que Hermione recibió como la suma de su aplauso por su poción, que era perfecta. Snape puso las botellas a un lado para llevarlas a la Enfermería y después la echó con órdenes de escribir tres pies sobre cómo cada poción en el currículum de primero podría ser refinada.

Eso se encargaba de Pociones. Herbología y Astronomía eran prácticos, y las lecciones para volar eran inescapables. Historia de la Magia era terrible la segunda vez. El plan de Hermione para el segundo año era leer libros disfrazados como los textos de la clase. Nadie iba a acusarla. Todos estaban unidos por el aburrimiento. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras iba a tener que continuar siendo cabeza gacha, ojos en el piso hasta que Harry derrotara a Quirrell. Podía hacer muy poco para apresurar eso.

Eso dejaba Encantamientos y Transfiguración. Hermione marchó de vuelta a su habitación vacía. Se estiró a conciencia y después Transfiguró un cinturón en una cuerda de saltar. Cathal no había pasado el verano andando en bicicleta o disfrutando de tours caminados con sus padres. Yoga durante los fines de semana con su madre, mayormente para balancear los años de miserable estrés de la escuela primaria, tampoco había sucedido.

Salto salto salto. Necesitaba aprender alemán. Derica había escrito todas sus notas en su lengua materna intercalado con excelente latín. Salto salto salto. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en Transfiguración sin fanfarronear. Quizás probar los hechizos en silencio o sin varita. Eso sería un desafío para cualquiera. Salto salto salto. Copiar el Mapa de los Merodeadores ahora que tenía el dinero para los materiales. Quizás expandirlo si pudiera averiguar cómo incluir áreas imposibles de rastrear. Salto salto pausa.

El Mapa estaba conectado a la escuela. Si pudiera profundizar el vínculo, quizás se podría comunicar con la Voz de esa manera. Matices de diario poseído pero sería posible. Si Hogwarts accedía. Había secretos a los que ella no tenía acceso. Más de una vez, sin embargo, Moppet se había referido a ella como otra sirvienta. Eso tenía que contar por un poco de confianza.

Era muy incómodo negociar con un ser compuesto que hablaba a través de chucherías balísticas. Hermione pasó un día entero en la Sala de Menesteres con una improvisada tabla de ouija. La voz intentó hablar con ella pero todo lo que escuchó fue un bajo murmullo. Mientras que dejar caer gotas de cera sobre las letras era lento, lograba su cometido. El Castile tenía que hacer algo con todos esos restos de velas flotantes.

El augurio ceromántico confirmó lo que Hermione ya sospechaba. Podía expandir el Mapa de los Merodeadores. El cuarteto no había ligado su trabajo a propósito al Castillo. Habían encontrado por casualidad una manera de armonizar sus encantamientos cartográficos con el aura de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que el mapa estaba atado a la escuela pero la conexión sólo iba a un lado y sólo en los lugares que los Merodeadores habían mapeado.

Si abría una conexión recíproca, con el consentimiento del Castillo, su mapa enseñaría todas las habitaciones que estaban materializadas en la actualidad. Lo que no era lo mismo que todas las habitaciones. Hogwarts existía en un espacio fase de sí mismo, con pisos enteros existiendo sólo como potencias. El entendimiento de Hermione de principios taumatúrgicos y físicas teoréticas se rebeló cuando la Voz intentó explicar más. Sospechaba que necesitaría una Maestría, un Ph.D y unos cuantos psicotrópicos para entender todas las transformaciones.

Respuesta corta: sí, si lo pedía con buenos modales. Así que Hermione lo pidió con buenos modales y Hogwarts accedió a extender el mapa a algo más como un GPS. Ahora era su turno de explicar esotérica. Los muggles usando enormes fuegos artificiales para disparar golems al cielo para que cayeran sin cesar alrededor del globo terrestre eran noticias nuevas para la Voz.

Acuerdo alcanzado, todo lo que quedaba era enviar una orden por lechuza para conseguir los ingredientes de pociones y el pergamino especial antes de que los otros alumnos regresaran de las festividades - y así evitar que Malfoy le robara el correo. Hermione se apresuró a hacer eso y a enviar una carta al Ministerio pidiendo que volvieran a enviar su previa correspondencia debido a una incineración accidental.

Los paquetes y la carta llegaron dos días antes de que el semestre resumiera. Algunos estudiantes habían regresado temprano. Afortunadamente sólo Nott y Davis de los de primero de Slytherin habían regresado antes de lo debido. Ninguno comentó en las grandes cajas envueltas en papel marrón, que Hermione empequeñeció y escondió en su agujero de escondite.

La renovación periódica de las partes actualmente presentes de Hogwarts había creado muchos rincones extraños. El que Hermione había escogido estaba en el primer piso, escondido detrás de una puerta-retrato cerca del ala de la Enfermería. Había sido una vez un boticario cuando Hogwarts tenía más demandas de Pociones de las que el Profesor de Pociones podía proveer con su tiempo libro. El laboratorio era pequeño pero bien ventilado y la oficina adjunta estaba llena de estantes. Una enroscada escalera unía el laboratorio a una habitación con un sótano que era probablemente para crecer setas, lo que significaba que se podía deslizar hacia las mazmorras con relativa discreción.

Una vez que empezó el semestre Hermione se sintió muy tentada de esconderse en su santuario. Malfoy era insufrible. Los temperamentos se incendiaron por el Quidditch y no sólo los Slytherin gruñeron sobre uno de primero siendo aceptando en el equipo de Gryffindor después de que Harry atrapara la Snitch en cinco minutos. Parkinson había empezado a hacer comentarios mordaces durante las mañanas, por lo general acerca de cómo era un bulto en la caridad de los Malfoy, en el dormitorio donde no podía responder de manera razonable sin testigos.

Desafortunadamente para Pansy, Hermione tenía años de resentimiento, paciencia y crueldad afilada. Sabía por experiencia propia que una vez que la bruja viciosa encontraba una debilidad que podía explotar nunca paraba. Ignorar la pulla había sido la táctica de su otro yo. La superioridad moral funcionaba bien para una Leona. Una Serpiente necesitaba otra táctica.

Hermione estaba en la sala de Pociones con el Profesor Snape revisando sus ensayos cuando la voz de Parkinson cambió. Todo lo que la chica podía decir era 'limosna para una leprosa' por una Maldición Balbuceante modificada que había lanzado sobre un cubo de hielo y que había escondido en su mochila. Cuando el hielo se derritió, dejó salir la magia. El efecto duró menos de media hora pero como Parkinson era una perra bocona, todos en la Sala Común de Slytherin la oyeron rogar.

Cathal Rosier no tuvo que decir ni una cosa. Ni siquiera tuvo que sonreír. Pansy pretendió que ella no existía - sus ojos se deslizaban por sobre Cathal. Eso le sentaba bien a Hermione. Draco continuó siendo un cretino. Era más fácil evitarlo, en particular después de que le quitaran cincuenta puntos por ser descubierto después del toque de queda. El único remedio para Slytherin era la visión del trío ignorado por Gryffindor. Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar el castigo de ciento cincuenta puntos.

Se mantuvo ocupada y muy lejos del pasillo del tercer piso. Cuando fuera tiempo, Hermione quería asegurarse de que Cathal no estuviera involucrada. Estudió, rindió exámenes, trabajó en sus proyectos y se preocupó sobre qué hacer durante el verano para distraerse de su preocupación por Harry, Ron y la otra Hermione.

Y de repente toda la escuela sabía que Quirrell estaba muerto. Cómo había muerto era una maraña de especulación. El Niño-que-vivió había hecho algo. Un perro de tres cabezas y llaves voladoras. Hermione fingió desinterés aunque estaba inconmensurablemente aliviada de que nada hubiera cambiado. Se sentó con la Casa Slytherin en el Festín de Despedida, expresión cuidadosamente vacía cuando los bandolines verdes se volvieron rojos. Sus amigos estaban a salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.


	7. ctónico

Obediente, Hermione se subió al Express para dejar Hogwarts por el verano. Los Slytherins se retiraron a varios carruajes contiguos, sin mezclarse con los otros estudiantes. Los de primero se dividieron en dos compartimientos: chicas en uno, chicos en el otro. Pasó el rato leyendo uno de los muchos libros que había encontrado en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos: un tratado un poco gastado sobre medios de pociones. Ya había intentado el sencillo medio portador para mantener un hechizo en suspensión hasta que fuera bebido, lo que había funcionado, pero las bases más complejas lucía terriblemente melindrosas o explosivas o ambas.

Cuando el tren se alentó al acercarse a la estación Kings Cross, Hermione guardó su libro, recogiendo su randoseru por las correas al salir del compartimiento. Se quitó la túnica al ir para dar la impresión de que se cambiaría el uniforme de manera tardía. Parkinson le dio un vistazo al baúl con las iniciales CMR, al que Hermione no se había acercado. La chica con la nariz respingona no protestó ante su partida, asumiendo que regresaría por sus pertenencias.

Hermione se dirigió al baño al final del carruaje, entró y bebió una poción que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica. El color ya pálido de Cathal se desvaneció aún más cuando el Encantamiento Desilusionador tomó efecto. De inmediato regresó al pasillo y cerró la puerta como si hubiera alguien en el cubículo. Prácticamente invisible, Hermione dejó el Express para mezclarse de forma anónima con la multitud Muggle.

Iba directo a otro tran. El servicio a Leeds que pasaba cada media hora apareció un par de minutos después, y el encantamiento Desilusionador terminó poco después. Hermione no había esperado que durara mucho así que se había hundido en su asiento intentando alejarse de la línea de visión de los otros pasajeros. Cuando su piel ya no tenía el mismo patrón del tapiz, Hermione se sentó derecha y sacó su libro de su mochila.

La pérdida calculada de su baúl le había comprado suficiente tiempo para alejarse de Kings Cross. Dudaba que los Malfoy se imaginaran que se subiría a un tren Muggle, e incluso si lo hacían, la estación era una de las más ajetreadas en Inglaterra. Casi una hora después, Hermione se bajó del tren en Peterborough. En el baño de mujeres llamó a Moppet y la elfina la trajo de vuelta a Hogwarts.

En la Sala de Menesteres, Hermione colgó su plan de trabajo para el verano. Ya había comenzado la poción Multijugos y varias otras que sería incómodo explicar si la atrapaban durante el año escolar. En su mayoría lo que necesitaba era investigar y luego experimentar y tomar notas.

Su mapa era un único pliego de vitela tan fino como la piel de cebolla. Podía acercarse y tenía un modo de picture-in-picture* con el que estaba muy satisfecha; era magia complicada. El mapa mostraba a todas las personas, elfos domésticos, fantasmas y animales del Castillo. Ahora mismo la Sra Norris estaba en un archivador en la oficina de Filch. La parte de GPS venía de la actualización constante. Podía ver cuando la Sala de Menester estaba ocupada y cuando la Cámara de los Secretos estaba abierta. Las conexiones de Flu eran manchas brillantes de color.

Probablemente podría pasar el EXTASIS de Encantamientos con este proyecto, excepto que no podía mostrárselo a nadie más que a Moppet. Hermione suspiró. Su necesidad de ser reconocida tendría que seguir insatisfecha. Tocó la parte inferior derecha de la vitela y un cuadrado de diálogo apareció. Uno de los límites del Mapa era que estaba tan afinado al Castillo que no se podía comunicar con ninguna otra persona. Si alguien intentaba duplicar el artefacto, Hogwarts se enteraría de inmediato. El map era sin duda propiedad de la escuela.

—Voz, ¿puedes escucharme? —preguntó Hermione, intentando prepararse para la decepción. Lanzar hechizos a través de Cathal forzaba su control sobre encantamientos complejos. Aún si hubiera sido su yo mayo, habría estado preparada para repetir el hechizo para que funcionara bien.

—¿Puedes oírme? —inquirió la Voz con aspereza, notablemente frustrada ante la falta de respuesta anterior—. Tenemos muchos libros que podríamos lanzar.

—Gracias, no hará falta —dijo ella con recato—. Estoy probando mi mapa. No seré capaz de arreglar las pequeñas fallas por un rato. Cathal es fuerte pero una niña sólo puede canalizar cierta cantidad de magia.

—Es suficiente que podamos hablar. Necesitamos planear. A través de nuestra conexión a ti, sabemos sobre la serpiente aunque cuando te marchas, nuestra herencia de conocimiento desaparece. Debes contárnoslo para que el aprendizaje sea nuestro —explicó la Voz, paciente ahora que no tenía que esforzarse por alcanzar una parte pequeña, ambulatoria y obstinada parte de sí misma—. Deseamos saberlo todo.

Hermione pasó horas hablándole al pergamino de piel de becerro encantado. Hacerlo la ayudó con la perniciosa soledad y le dio una nueva apreciación por el monumental trabajo mágico que había requerido la creación de Hogwarts. El Castillo estaba vivo y dentro de sí mantenía vivos los ecos mágicos de todos los que cruzaban su umbral. Una mente de colmena temporal.

Y algo posesiva. A Hogwarts no le agradó la intención de Hermione de pasar la última semana de agosto en el Londres Muggle. La mentira de Cathal de que se había estado quedando en refugios necesitaba algo de evidencia física. No sería divertido —o, concedió, particularmente seguro— pero dormiría mal si tenía que hacerlo. Con algo de suerte habría cupo en un hostel donde no hicieran muchas preguntas.

Hogwarts intentó persuadir a Hermione de que no fuera. La mayoría de las memorias imbuidas en la escuela eran de los tiempos en que la sociedad Muggle era hostil hacia los hechiceros o miserablemente despreciable con todos. Casas de trabajo salidas de Dickens y Jack el Destripador todavía existían en la memoria de los magos. Programas de bienestar y difusión eran lo suficientemente recientes para que el Castillo no tuviera memoria de ellos. Los hijos de Muggles rara vez se quedaban para enseñar. De hecho, el profesor con más experiencia del mundo Muggle moderno era Severus Snape. Pobreza avasalladora en Cokeworth no pintaba una imagen feliz.

El compromiso fue que Moppet acompañara a Hermione a todas partes. La elfina doméstica cambió su ropa de librea por un mantel sin adornos para poder fingir con credibilidad que era una elfina de los Rosier. La cara que puso cuando pretendió haber cambiado lealtades podría haber cuajado agua. A Moppet le gustaba ser una elfina de Hogwarts. No quería de ninguna manera pertenecerle a una familia Oscura.

A fines de agosto Londres era cálido y húmedo, con emisiones de escape de automóviles y esa peculiar suciedad urbana que hacía que la piel sudada se sintiera mugrienta después de diez minutos. Cortesía de las Páginas Amarillas de un pub de baja calidad, Hermione tenía una lista de numismáticos y unas cuantas muestras de cabello para la Poción Multijugos. Usó las monedas actuales y se pasó el día en el Metro, acumulando boletos estratégicamente para que Moppet pudiera alterar las fechas. Si la desafiaban, Cathal sería capaz de afirmar que había pasado el verano viajando por la ciudad leyendo libros. Un pasatiempos seguro para una chica escolar.

Las monedas más viejas, una mezcla de peniques, chelines, farthings, medio-soberanos y algo que sospechaba que era un groat, acabaron con un coleccionista en Charing Cross. Fue hablador con el viejo hombre que apareció para vender su colección y le entregó casi ochocientas libras. El groat era dinero de Maundy del reinado de William IV y valía bastante, aunque fue el oro en los medio-soberanos lo que ayudó su venta.

Después del éxito con las monedas, el resultado del dinero de papel en la tienda de Mayfar fue decepcionante. Guardarse los billetes en el bolsillo o meterlos sin cuidado en una mochila para luego perderlos no ayudaba a mantenerlos en buena condición. El hombre de mediana edad que había traído la colección que había encontrado en el departamento de su tío-abuelo se encogió de hombros pero aceptó la oferta de ciento treinta y cinco libras. Hermione usó algo de ese dinero para comprar una guía de recogida en caso de futuras lluvias de dinero.

Una vez que se veía como ella misma otra vez, se sentó junto a Moppet bajo un árbol frondoso en Hyde Park para planear. Con bastantes fondos disponibles, Hermione se sentiría mal de tomar el lugar de otro en un refugio. Visitaría unos cuantos para ver qué tal eran y si una chica no acompañada sería admitida sin que llamaran a Protección de Menores. Después tomaría un tren camino a Liverpool y un transbordador a Douglas para llegar a Rose Cottage.

Claro que Moppet podría haberlas llevado ahí enseguida pero Hermione estaba construyendo una secuencia mental, tal y como había sugerido el libro elemental de Oclumancia. Quería llenar su mente con imágenes de atravesar el campo a toda velocidad. Largas y aburridas vistas de pueblos industriales y suburbios. Cambiarse de asiento variaba su perspectiva, y con algo de suerte crearía la impresión de varios viajes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza martillador para cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Liverpool Lime Street.

La corta caminata hacia el Central Loop Line no hizo mucho por suavizar el traqueteo en sus sienes y eligió no usar el viaje a Birkenhead para crear más memorias activas. Dejarlo a la suerte le estaba pareciendo una idea cada vez más atractiva. El transbordador y el aire fresco del mar mejoró su humor, y también el entusiasmo de Moppet. Los Muggles no podían ver a la elfina, lo que era afortunado porque estaba bailando encima de la barandilla, riendo ante la velocidad del barco.

Sacudida por el viento y alegre, Hermione contrató una bicicleta con una canasta para que Moppet pudiera sentarse al frente y así darle direcciones del mapa. De acuerdo a la información para turistas, eran más o menos 30km desde Douglas a Cronk. Estimó que le tomaría unas dos horas llegar a la casa de campo, asumiendo que las piernas de Cathal resistieran el viaje. Si no aguantaba la distancia, Moppet se encargaría. Por su parte, Hermione deseaba estar afuera después de pasarse todo el verano encerrada en la Sala de Menesteres.

Pausó para un descanso y un helado cuando llegó a la orilla del mar, sintiéndose bien a pesar de estar sin aliento. Moppet observó a los niños pequeños amontonados alrededor del carrito de helados y eligió uno de payaso con una nariz de chicle. Su lengua se volvió azul por culpa del colorante y la mostró con orgullo. De eso estaban hechas las memorias felices.

Rose Cottage no era una memoria feliz. Se veía como un triste recordatorio. Hermione pedaleó hasta alcanzar la base quemada. El municipio local había alzado una reja alrededor del sitio - los signos de advertencia lucían desvaídos, sugiriendo que nadie se había acercado por un largo tiempo. Era probable que el Ministerio de Magia hubiera Confundido a los involucrados en la investigación del fuego de la casa que había aparecido de repente y que nadie recordaba.

No quedaba nada del primer piso excepto los cimientos. Incluso un año de desgaste no era suficiente para borrar las marcas de quemaduras del fuego maldito. Hermione deseó poder agradecerle al Auror Williamson por atreverse a entrar al incendio para rescatar a Cathal. Estuviera o no implicado en la muerte de Derica Max, había salvado a su hija. Tendría que conformarse por no apelar el rechazo de los cargos de secuestro.

La letra del Ministerio había sido una nota de los resultados del cuestionamiento preliminar sobre la conducta de Williamson. Moviéndose a la velocidad de la burocracia, el DDSM había determinado que no se había cometido un crimen. Y se lo comunicaron con verbosidad, junto a una promesa condescendiente de que no tendría que pagar la multa asociada con levantar una demanda legal fallida contra un Auror puesto que la investigación no había sido judicial, lo que podría haber llevado a una audiencia y luego a un juicio.

Hermione bajó al sótano. Había estado cerrado pero Moppet se encogió de hombros. Ya había estado ahí antes. Rose Cottage la conocía, no en la manera sentiente del Castillo pero en la manera de todas las casas a todos los elfos domésticos; un lugar en el que era bienvenida. El Hechizo Cerrador sólo significaba que no podía abrir el sótano. No había nada que la detuviera de aparecerse al otro lado con Hermione.

El aire olía a humo viciado, a inmovilidad. Prendiendo su linterna —la compañía para rentar bicicletas también incluía elementos básicos para acampar— Hermione la movió por la habitación de piedra que casi se había convertido en su tumba. Cathal había muerto ahí. Esperaba que el espíritu de la chica hubiera cruzado el Velo y que hubiera encontrado algo de paz. No había fantasmas en el sótano, nada interesante. Moppet había investigado a fondo pero Hermione había querido revisarlo en caso de barreras de sangre o magia similar.

Por fuera, se paseó alrededor de las ruinas pensando. Estaba claro que Piers Rosier había sido el Guardián Secreto y que había muerto repentinamente. ¿Estaba Derica al tanto de que la protección del Fidelo había desaparecido? Por ahí y por allá cerca de la casa de campo Hermione había sentido el toque de viejas defensas. La mayoría de ellas habían colapsado con la muerte de la madre de Cathal. Ninguna reaccionó con hostilidad ante ella.

—¿Por qué se escondió? La guerra había terminado —le dijo Hermione a Moppet y al universo.

Moppet se encogió de hombros. El universo continuó alegremente con su agradable puesta de sol. Se sentó, perezosamente sobándose las piernas adoloridas, y se limpió las lágrimas. La guerra no había terminado. La guerra nunca llegaba a su puto fin y ella tenía que regresar a encarar a la maldita serpiente. Y a las malditas Serpientes.

—La señorita está cansada —Moppet ofreció un pañuelo con sutil simpatía.

—La señorita ha estado luchando por un largo tiempo.

Se limpió la nariz, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Llorar un poco ayudaba de vez en cuando. El conocimiento de que las cosas se pondrían peor no. Hermione inhaló temblorosamente. ¿Cómo podía mejorar el futuro sin arriesgar su éxito? Cortarle la garganta a Lucius Malfoy evitaría que le diera el diario a Ginny, pero eso significaría que el basilisco permanecería escondido, lo que los privaría de sus colmillos y la Espada de Gryffindor cubierta de veneno. Así que todo el asunto del Heredero de Slytherin tenía que pasar.

Mientras que la noche se enfriaba, Hermione consideró las rosas. Les servirían unos cortes - habían crecido salvajemente y el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos multicolores. La tarea podría haber sido completada con facilidad con magia de no ser por el Detector. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, preguntándose si había cometido otra presunción. Cathal tenía doce pero Hermione tenía dieciocho de acuerdo al calendario y mayor cortesía del Giratiempos y este giro de vuelta al tapiz. ¿Así que el Detector era físico, cronológico o taumatúrgico?

Le preguntó a Moppet pero la elfina no lo sabía. El Ministerio guardaba silencio sobre el Detector para que no pudiera ser ultrajado. Hermione se puso de pie y sacó su varita para empezar a podar las rosas con maldiciones cortadoras controladas. Guardó los escaramujos para usarlos en pociones y recogió las flores intactas en un gran ramillete de embriagador perfume.

Nadie apareció para interrumpir su jardinería. No llegó ninguna carta oficial para castigarla.

Apenas si podía considerarse una prueba conclusiva. Las barreras residuales podrían estar suprimiendo la detección. Si la casa de campo era una vieja casa de magos entonces puede que el Ministerio asumiera que el dueño era la fuente de la magia. El Detector era aplicado esporádicamente dependiendo del brío de los trabajadores. Harry, el Chico que Vivió entre Muggles, apenas podía estornudar sin ser investigado pero Malfoy y los de su clase apenas se registraban.

Hermione lió su cosecha para transportarla con más facilidad. Hasta que Cathal pudiera lanzar el Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable, que Moppet llevara cosas grandes a su laboratorio secreto era su mejor opción. La bruja transfiguró sus podadas en una tienda, se quitó las botas y se estiró para descansar.

Todavía estaba ahí mirando con fijeza la tela verde cuando Moppet regresó. Hermione se movió para dejarle espacio y reanudó su apática contemplación. Estaba cansada y bastante cómoda. Esto era un resquicio únicamente psicológico de su tiempo escapando. Nadie estaba intentando matarla. De hecho, ella —Cathal— tenía una oportunidad bastante buena de no ser victimizada en absoluto. Una chica de sangre pura y de una familia Oscura no sería una Indeseable.

Era probable que los bastardos intentaran reclutarla. Hermione maldijo bastante inapropiadamente para una chica de doce. Una de las orejas de linterna de Moppet se agitó. La bruja se disculpó por su estallido pero no molestó a la elfina doméstica con la causa. Serían años antes de que Cathal se volviera útil para los Mortífagos. Incluso Malfoy, con lo entusiasta que era por la pureza de sangre, no había sido reclutado hasta los dieciséis.

Debía de haberse quedado dormida porque la despertó el coro de la madrugada. Hermione se levantó, encontró un lugar privado, cavó un hoyo, transfiguró hojas en papel higiénico, hizo lo suyo, se limpió con un Scourgify, enterró todo y estuvo vestida otra vez antes de estar despierta del todo. La rutina estaba tan metida en ella que incluso sin memoria muscular había sido automático.

El desayuno fue en un café en Douglas. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas por el día anterior así que Moppet las llevó de vuelta al pueblo. Hermione regresó la bicicleta y caminó por ahí hasta que llegó el primer transbordador a las once en punto. Bebió la Multijugos y compró un boleto para abordar viéndose como una animada anciana. La vieja desapareció en el baño de mujeres una vez que llegaron a su destino. Hermione recogió una variedad de panfletos de cosas que hacer en Liverpool y se atrevió a usar el transporte público para llegar a un centro de ocio. Porque cualquier lugar con piscinas públicas tenía duchas.

Fue bastante divertido andar por ahí. Tomó notas de los lugares en los que Cathal podría haberse quedado plausiblemente antes de dirigirse a una tienda de excedentes militares. Hermione compró la tienda de nylon más barata que tenían porque las memorias que despertaba el lienzo húmedo y mohoso hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Se dirigió a una esquina tranquila donde Moppet se había escondido. La elfina doméstica se había sentido incómoda con el sistema de seguridad electrónico y no había querido entrar a la tienda.

—Probemos el Detector otra vez —sugirió Hermione—. Si alguien aparece, nos llevas a otro lado. Puedes escoger a dónde vamos esta vez.

Nadie apareció.

La bruja frunció el ceño. Debería estar agradecida de que no hubiera respuesta. Sin el Detector, podría lanzar hechizos sin preocuparse del Ministerio. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado sospechosa. Su magia era mayor de edad y por lo tanto rompió el Detector automáticamente. Sin embargo, no sabía lo suficiente sobre la correa del Ministerio para relajarse con la suposición de que no respuesta significaba que nadie la había detectado.

—Trabajaremos con la idea de que Cathal puede ser rastreada. No quiero que nos encuentren haciendo algo ilícito sólo porque me descuidé. —Hermione guardó su varita—. Te toca escoger de todos modos.

Moppet había usado el Metro y el bote de ir-a-la-isla y la máquina a pedales, todas cosas emocionantes. Meditó lo que le gustaría ver en el mundo Muggle. No sabía qué era lo que había. Los elfos domésticos siempre tenían trabajo que hacer. Era bueno trabajar. Asegurarse de que nada le pasara a Cathal era trabajo. Pero era un trabajo que podía hacer en lugares interesantes.

Ante el pedido de Moppet de ver máquinas voladoras, tomaron un tren a Londres y luego el Metro a Heathrow. Hermione la llevó tan adentro del aeropuerto como podían estar sin tener un boleto, buscando un lugar con buena vista desde la que admirar a los aviones llegando y viniendo. La elfina doméstica no hizo preguntas, sólo miró a los artilugios lanzándose al aire. La bruja también observó, lamentando el no poseer la misma libertad de irse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz educada era más alta de lo que recordaba. Se giró a mirar y descubrió que era porque Justin Finch-Fletchley era seis años más joven que la última vez que habían hablado.

—Maravillándome ante lo que el hombre ha logrado —respondió Hermione con mordacidad. Su tono no tuvo el efecto esperado en la pareja bien vestida que estaba de pie detrás de Justin. Parecían divertidos, no ofendidos.

—¿No se supone que los tuyos son aversos a la tecnología? Las velas ya son lo suficientemente horribles pero las plumas y toda esas tonterías.

El fuerte chico había estado observando a su alrededor en busca de una pequeña cosa que aliviara su aburrimiento mientras que sus padres continuaban debatiendo las cualidades de los vinos que habían probado durante su viaje. Vino que no le permitían probar no le interesaba. Entonces había visto al elfo doméstico. O creyó verlo. La criatura ya había desaparecido, dejando a la bruja absurdamente sola en la sala de llegadas.

—Los objetos más sencillos son más fáciles de transfigurar en masa —respondió ella por instinto. Justin no era académicamente brillante pero le iba bien en todo lo que intentaba. Un aliado sólido que había protestado cuando ella le había sugerido que evacuara Gran Bretaña junto a su familia. Pero se había ido, llevándose a varios otros estudiantes nacidos de Muggles con él, hospedándolos en la villa de su abuelo en Toscana.

—Me lo había preguntado —Justin escuchó la suave toz de su madre y recordó sus modales—. Madre, Padre, esta es Cathal Rosier. Señorita Rosier, permíteme presentarte a mis padres Andrew y June Finch-Fletchley —la miró con sospecha, depositando sus ojos en su mano de varita en caso de que intentara maldecirlos. No eran amigos—. Tenemos clases juntos.

—Oh, ¿estás en Hufflepuff? —preguntó June, sonriéndole a la pálida chica. Después de un verano escuchando Ernie esto y Ernie aquello, era un alivio ver que su hijo tenía otros amigos.

—Soy una Slytherin —Hermione consideró causar una escena. No parecía haber una manera fácil de armar un escándalo para cubrir su escape. Dudaba que una chica corriendo en la Terminal 4 pasaría desapercibida—. Las Casas tienen clases juntas a tremoche.

—Nos juntan con los Ravenclaws para que nos veamos como tontos —murmuró Justin, no acostumbrado a la mediocridad.

—Se quedan atrapados en los detalles. Obtén un buen entendimiento de los fundamentos primero y luego preocúpate por las excepciones —aconsejó. Detrás de los Finch-Fletchley, escondida del Hufflepuff, Moppet estaba dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, imitando a los aviones.

—¿Es eso lo que hiciste? —Justin había oído sobre las gemelas Meadow, toda la escuela había oído sobre ellas, y también sabía que un chico de Cuarto muy enojado de repente había dejado de rumiar sobre Rosier. Malcolm no había confiando en él pero había escuchado al chico mayor hablando con un Prefecto sobre su padre con bastante intensidad. Y después la angustia había desaparecido. Rosier había dicho algo, eso era evidente.

—Trabajo duro y me ocupo de mis propios asuntos —dijo Hermione intencionadamente.

—Buen consejo para cualquiera —Andrew Finch-Fletchley puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo—. No deberíamos dejar a nuestro conductor esperando. Verás a tu amiga en la escuela pronto. —Sintió a su hijo ponerse rígido y escondió una sonrisa. Una bruja que su hijo conocía estaba en el aeropuerto por pura coincidencia al mismo tiempo que su vuelo aterrizaba. Tendrían una pequeña charla sobre chicas cuando llegaran a casa—. Encantado de conocerte, señorita Rosier. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos otra vez.

Hermione fue la única que entendió lo surreal de la situación.

* * *

 _Picture-in-picture_. Es cuando una imagen se muestra sobre otra. Es común en los televisores, donde un canal de televisión es mostrado a pantalla completa mientras que otro se ve en una ventana menor. Básicamente, imágenes simultáneas.


	8. gorgona

Hermione llegó a la estación Kings Cross a las diez en punto, recién levantada de la cama de un hotel anónimo y barato. Se había registrado usando Multijugos, así que la única complicación de la económica estadía fue el baño compartido. Por cincuenta libras la noche, bañarse a las cinco de la mañana para evitar escrutinio era un sacrificio menor.

Era una de las primeras estudiantes en el Expreso de Hogwarts y encontró un compartimiento con facilidad. Se cambió de ropa aprovechando la privacidad. Hermione se puso cómoda con un libro que definitivamente no había sido escrito por Gilderoy Lockhart. El encantador fraude la había engañado la primera vez. En esta ocasión, no le sacaría ni un Knut.

Con el correr de la mañana, varias personas le dieron un vistazo antes de continuar caminando por el pasillo. Ella presumió que se debía al color de su corbata. Dudaba que la reputación de Cathal fuera tan calamitosa que nadie deseara ponerse en peligro al estar en su presencia. La inconveniencia de ser una Slytherin y la única ocupante del compartimiento era el no poder protestar cuando miembros de su propia Casa que llegaban tarde se le unían.

Flint, Pucey, Bletchley y Higgs procedieron a ocupar tanto espacio como les fuera posible en la manera típica de los adolescentes. Pucey en particular parecía no saber qué hacer con sus largas piernas, estirándolas hasta que sus pies chocaron con los de ella. Se disculpó educadamente y ambos se movieron, intentando sentarse con decoro y sin tocarse.

—Por el amor de Salazar, Pucey, cambia de lugar con Rosier. Si se sienta junto a mí, tendrá espacio para poner sus pies en el asiento —ladró Flint, irritado por su zarandeo. El desgarbado Cazador se puso de pie, se inclinó, murmuró algo en dirección a sus zapatos y se puso rojo. Hermione se apiadó de él y se movió al otro lado del compartimiento.

Flint bajó el descansabrazos para que la bruja pudiera apoyarse contra él en lugar de su pierna, porque tocar a una chica de doce años sin un chaperón presente no era aceptable, y miró la cubierta del libro que ella estaba leyendo. Descifró el latín con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Los Principios del Agua Venenosa? —Se giró hacia Pucey, que a pesar de su inhabilidad de hablarle a las hijas de Eva era bueno en Pociones. Adrian torció el cuello para ver el título del libro por sí mismo.

—He leído ése. Es sobre las interacciones de los líquidos antagónicos, en particular los refinamientos de ingredientes que se necesitan para balancear los humores de la poción —explicó. Lo recibió un coro de gemidos de parte de Kevin y Terence ante la idea de la preparación para los EXTASIS de ese año, y un gruñido evasivo de parte de Marcus, que apenas había pasado su TIMO de Pociones.

—¿Cuánto entiendes, Rosier? —la desafió Bletchley.

—Lo suficiente —dijo Hermione con sequedad, deteniéndose antes de comenzar una discusión sobre los fascinantes detalles técnicos. Le habría gustado hablar sobre algunos de los conceptos de antagonismo y esquema de antídoto, las interrelaciones entre los ingredientes eran increíblemente complicadas, pero no quería que Cathal pareciera un prodigio—. Me servirá de pasatiempo durante DCAO. ¿Han visto la lista de lectura?

Sus sonrisas indicaron que sí. Flint sacudió la cabeza. Quería un EXTASIS de Defensa y las estupideces que el Director había elegido infligir sobre ellos de parte de un tonto juguetón no ayudaría. Claro que todos habían comprado los libros. Pucey hasta los había leído. Su opinión era que sería un regalo adecuado para una tía solterona un poco ida de la cabeza.

El viaje pasó en placentera armonía. Se les unieron dos Golpeadores, primos de Séptimo que se parecían tanto que podrían haber sido hermanos. Nadie hizo un esfuerzo por echar a Cathal de su asiento ni propuso sugerencias inapropiadas. Hermione ignoró la charla de Quidditch con facilidad y se preguntó si Higgs sabía que sería reemplazado mediante la generosidad de Lucius Malfoy.

Podía ver los Thestrals. Hermione apretó los dientes. Había estado al tanto de que los carruajes eran inevitables pero lo había arrojado de su mente. Esperó mientras que los chicos de Quidditch se amontonaban para subir, y sacudió la cabeza cuando Bletchley le ofreció una mano. No quedaba espacio, así que no discutieron. Hermione se paró en medio de la multitud y luchó por volver su furia en algo socialmente aceptable.

—Una agradable muestra de crueldad irreflexiva.

Nott había aparecido junto a ella tan silenciosamente que debería haber dado un respingo de sorpresa. Pero estaba demasiado entumecida para moverse.

—Es una prueba —dijo Hermione suavemente. No era una conversación para otros—. A ver quién se encoge. —No miró alrededor. Tres estudiantes, ahora cuatro con Cathal, podían ver a los caballos esqueléticos—. No es para nosotros. —Él la miró con brusquedad, silencioso, con el rostro tan neutro como pudo—. Para los iniciados.

—Malfoy te trajo un baúl lleno de cosas que compró su madre. Planea entregártelo en la Sala Común.

La advertencia fue casual, como si el rencor de sus compañeros de clase fuera un quehacer que debía soportar. Hermione suspiró pero no dijo nada. Se subieron al siguiente carruaje, y ambos sacaron un libro que no leyeron como excusa para no mirar a los Thestrals.

La Ceremonia de Bienvenida estaba llena de especulación sobre la ausencia de Potter y Weasley. Malfoy pretendió calma cuando le preguntaron si su padre se había encargado de los sacaran de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba más interesada en la asistencia. Su Año era pequeño. Los alumnos de esa generación eran todavía menos. Había habido una sequía de nacimientos durante la guerra. Sería interesante ver el número de estudiantes que asistiría el próximo año cuando los bebés de celebración fueran lo suficientemente mayores para ir a la escuela.

Se esperaba que toda la Casa Slytherin fuera a la iniciación de los de Primero, sin excepciones. Hermione entró a la Sala Común con el resto de los de Segundo y se paró entre los suyos mientras que los Prefectos hacían su discurso. En su mente, estaba revisando hechizos de Transfiguración mientras intentaba estimar cuánta materia prima podría transformar Cathal sin tener que tomarse un descanso.

Malfoy no había aprendido la lección del duelo del año pasado. La asamblea apenas había empezado a deshacerse cuando él mencionó en voz alta que habían entregado su baúl junto al de él. Crabbe y Goyle lo fueron a recoger, dejando que el elegante mobiliario golpeara el suelo con un golpe seco. Había un rastro de influencia maternal en la charla acompañante; una sutil torcida del cuchillo, sobrecargado con la arrogancia atronadora de Malfoy, intentando hacer parecer que Cathal era la prima pobre.

—Oh, vete al diablo, Malfoy —interrumpió Hermione cuando consideró que él tenía toda la atención posible. No quería que hubiera una enemistad constante entre ambos. Ya habría el suficiente escrutinio sobre las Serpientes ese año sin que una brecha obvia atrajera más atención. Transfiguró el baúl en un glotón con una compleja voluta de su varita.

El maletín belicoso corrió directo al rubio, y lo persiguió gruñendo por la sala común. Crabbe y Goyle le lanzaron maldiciones al desagradable carnívoro con más malicia que puntería. Le dieron a varios estudiantes, que les respondieron. Hermione se escondió detrás de un sofá, esperando a que el par regordete recordara que era su culpa y decidieran atacar a Cathal.

Crabbe se dio cuenta primero. Él se dio vuelta, esquivando una maldición que lo haría tropezar con una agilidad sorprendente, y lanzó una maldición de tempestad hacia el lugar en que se escondía la rubia. Pequeños relámpagos le dieron al sofá, haciendo que el tapizado humeara, antes de arquearse sin control. Si todavía hubiera estado escondiéndose ahí, le habría dado sin duda.

La poción de Desilución funcionaba mejor cuando se consumía fuera de la vista de otros, y otorgaba unos cinco minutos de camuflaje como un camaleón. Tenía que caminar con cuidado y lentamente para minimizar las ondas que causaba el movimiento, algo que era difícil en el calor del momento, pero se movió desde el sofá hasta la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

No tenía ningún reparo sobre dispararle a Crabbe en la espalda. Era un bastardo y un matón, y de acuerdo a lo que Neville le había contado, había sido una amenaza significante en Séptimo. El fiasco del fuego maldito en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos le había dejado grabado lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Cathal no tenía ningún problema con él pero Hermione poseía suficiente furia por ambas.

Una Maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero le dio entre los omóplatos. Cayó con estrépito. Goyle se dio vuelta para mirar en la dirección de su compañero secuaz, presentando un blanco ideal. Hermione también lo maldijo. Malfoy había trepado un librero para alejarse del glotón. La criatura baúl gruñó a modo de respuesta territorial agresiva, puesto que había seguido a su presa hasta un 'árbol.'

—Finite incantatem.

Hermione terminó la transfiguración. El baúl se volvió dócil otra vez. Lo desvaneció, interesada por saber si aparecería en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Normalmente si le lanzabas Evanesco a un objeto regresaba al éter, volviéndose uno con todo. Sospechaba que Hogwarts doblaba esa regla un poco, de otra manera la escuela explotaría en las costuras con toda la energía disipada.

La cara de Malfoy se torció con crueldad pero Hermione no lo dejó hablar. Lo maldijo también, y dio a un paso al lado para que él cayera del librero. Lo arrastró hasta sus amigotes para ser ordenada, y evaluó la Sala Común. Los de Primero habían desaparecido mientras que los Prefectos intentaban restaurar un semblante de dignidad. La mayoría de las Serpientes se estaban marchando, deseosas de estar en otro lugar para tener coartada.

—Esta es la segunda vez. —Hermione recogió sus varitas y azuzó a Malfoy con la suya para reforzar su punto—. La unidad de Casa no es infinita. Si intentas avergonzarme otra vez, le enviaré tu varita a tus padres y dejaré que ellos te den algo de sentido común.

Fue con el Profesor Snape para mantener la disturbancia dentro de la casa. Era de esperar que algún otro Slytherin fuera a acusarla pero no confiaba en que ninguno de los otros profesores fuera imparcial. Hermione no confiaba mucho en Snape. Cumpliría su promesa si Malfoy se atrevía a repetir su teatro de principiante. De verdad era un mocoso malcriado.

Hablando de prima donnas, pasó la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Lockhart. Con pixies y caos. Hermione se posicionó en la última fila. Corrió hacia la puerta cuando el hombre abrió la jaula y fue la primera en el pasillo. Era probable que fuera la única que vio al Profesor Snape marcharse por un pasillo lateral, dando una sonrisita ante el desastre que había sido la clase del nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Hermione confió en que su otro yo pudiera restaurar el orden en la sala de clase y no vio necesidad de persistir. Lockhart no había intentado obligar a sus estudiantes a que se quedaran, por lo que se vieron libres hasta Historia de la Magia. Se dirigió hacia su laboratorio secreto para revisar las decocciones de ortiga con las que estaba experimentando para una Solución de Hinchazón. Mientras que ésa fabricación en particular era más novedad que uso directo, era precursor para muchas de las pociones regenerativas. Su meta final era encontrar o crear una que funcionara contra las heridas causadas por maldiciones Oscuras.

Habían muchas especies en el género de planta Urtica y también otras especies que se llamaban 'ortigas' sin relación alguna a aquellas científicamente calificadas como ortigas. Había una extensa colección de literatura poco notable que hablaba sobre los usos de la ortiga en la sección de Herbología de la biblioteca, por lo que no necesitaba justificar su interés. Explicar su investigación se volvería más complicado cuando comenzara a probar sus fórmulas en sujetos malditos.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza de Cathal gacha entre el comienzo del semestre y Halloween, consciente de que tendría menos oportunidades de escaparse cuando el Heredero empezara a petrificar personas. Incluso los Slytherin habían decidido moverse en grupos; un pedazo de hipocresía que había notado en ese entonces. Las Serpientes no estaban tan confiados de ser los electos inviolables cuando debían enfrentarse a una amenaza directa.

Después del festín de Halloween, Hermione se sentó en la Sala Común de Slytherin en plena vista de tres docenas de personas. Los de Séptimo se quedaban con los asientos más cómodos. Flint ocupó un sofá entero él sólo, echado con un libro de Encantamientos sobre la cara como si pudiera absorber la información por osmosis.

Cuando descubrieron a la Sra Norris petrificada, nadie miró a Cathal de reojo. Hubo algo de especulación entre los de Slytherin, pero por naturaleza preferían ser reservados. Hermione pasó su tiempo libre en los invernaderos, donde fue vista por los Hufflepuffs y por Neville Longbottom. Neville no le habló, ni siquiera la miró, pero Justin charló con ella tentativamente durante los periodos libres, aunque no en clase.

Un grupo de tejones, que habían sido testigos de la perezosa relación, la escudó de las acusaciones que cayeron sobre otros Slytherin de sangre pura. Malfoy era el candidato favorito para el Heredero, y Nott le pisaba los talones. Cualquiera de verde que perteneciera a los Sagrado Veintiocho aparentemente anhelaba desatar un monstruo antiquísimo sobre sus compañeros de colegio.

Después de Justin y Nick Casi-Decapitado, toda la sospecha se giró hacia Harry. Hermione tuvo que obligarse a evitarlo por completo porque temía que se le escapara algo. Se sintió terrible. Quería darle un poco de apoyo a su amigo pero la importancia de la confrontación con el basilisco era demasiada para arriesgarse. Así que se limitó a las mazmorras, como el resto de los Slytherin, e intentó no descargar su genio —alimentado por su simpatía frustrada— sobre nadie.

Era culpa suya. Claro que Hermione podría haberle dado algo de culpa a Violet Tripe, porque la prefecta de Quinto había eludido las reglas de la Sociedad de Duelo de Slytherin con una maldición de fuego. Para cualquiera que no tuviera experiencia, el hechizo era difícil de sanar. Tripe afirmó que no había violado la regla de "sólo magia sanable" porque, mientras ella misma no podía remediar el daño que había causado, una Sanadora sí podría.

A Hermione la habían invitado al exclusivo club debido al incidente con el glotón y porque, en palabras de Gemma Farley, les faltaban personas que supieran de qué esquina empuñar la varita. Probablemente Goyle y Crabbe fueran los más estúpidos de su Casa pero no eran los únicos a los que les costaba pensar. Sin embargo, Cathal Rosier era una bruja trabajadora que merecía la oportunidad de afilar sus habilidades junto a sus superiores. Esa cita también era Tripe.

La chica de Quinto no había luchado contra Hermione. La habían emparejado con Adrian Pucey, que parecía estar ganando hasta que la prefecta lo azotó con un látigo hecho de fuego. Pucey probó Aguamenti con creciente desesperación. Tripe insistió en que concediera el duelo antes de terminar el hechizo, dejando al mago con dolorosas quemaduras en las piernas y los brazos.

Fue el olor lo que la hizo recordar el fuego maldito. Los gritos de Crabbe y la peste de carne quemándose. Hermione le gritó a Tripe antes de pensárselo dos veces. La inclinación burlona de la prefecta no importó. El duelo ni siquiera era personal. Era una oportunidad enviada por los cielos para pelear una lucha justa, hacer algo para castigar a los malvados. Una bruja de pelo oscuro riéndose del dolor de su víctima la hizo soltar meses de indignación reprimida de una.

La competencia comenzó de manera inocua con un intercambio de hechizos. Violet no se sentía amenazada por una niña. Hasta que el Confringo le dio a su Escudo y la hizo volar y caerse. La prefecta cayó sobre el suelo, giró y se puso de pie para responder porque si la chiquilla quería jugar duro, lo haría. Excepto que la pequeña perra no le dio respiro. Asaltada por la lluvia de embrujos cortantes, Tripe no podía devolverle una maldición, no podía hacer nada más que poner toda su concentración en su Escudo e intentar esquivar.

Uno de los otros prefectos salió corriendo a buscar al Profesor Snape cuando Rosier acorraló a la bruja mayor y Tripe, testaruda, se rehusó a conceder. El Jefe de Casa intervino en el duelo, protegiendo a la prefecta de la furia de una niña de Segundo con dos Encantamientos Desarmadores bien puestos. Le dio una semana de detención a la aporreada chica de Quinto y luego arrastró a la niña de doce al ala del Hospital.

—Chica estúpida —siseó Snape una vez que Rosier colapsó en la cama vecina a la de un vendado Pucey. Ella no se veía arrepentida o desafiante. Lucía satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho y por lo tanto en paz con las consecuencias—. Podrías haberla matado con ese arranque de genio.

—No, Profesor —respondió Hermione en voz queda. Le temblaron las manos. La voz no—. Las reglas dicen que todo es permisible mientras puedas sanarlo. —Puede que hubiera estado furiosa pero no había roto las reglas del club—. Tengo un frasco de Esencia de Díctamo en mi mochila.

—¿Te casas conmigo, Rosier? —preguntó Pucey, ayudado por una dosis generosa de poción para el dolor.

—Es evidente que la estupidez es contagiosa —espetó el Profesor—. Vete a dormir, Pucey. Y tú también, Rosier. Ambos deben ir a mi oficina en cuanto Madam Pomfrey les dé de alta.

Le disparó una mirada oscura a la matrona. No deseaba que sus alumnos fueran dados de alta hasta que se hubieran recuperado por completo, independientemente de sus opiniones.

Hermione se quedó en el ala del Hospital por tres días, y durmió lo suficiente para que empezaran rumores de que a ella también la habían petrificado. Se despertó en la mañana temprano para ver el rostro preocupado de Moppet mirándola furtivamente desde el borde de la cama. Se sentía como si la hubieran desarmado y la hubieran vuelto a armar con las piezas demasiado apretadas. Todo le dolía.

—La señorita es tonta —la informó la elfina. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y lo demostró con un suave gemido—. Moppet le trajo un desayuno grande a la señorita, y la señorita va a terminarlo.

Su tono belicoso se ganó una sonrisa de la bruja, que se sentó cuidadosamente para aceptar la pesada bandeja. Aunque la definición de 'grande' de su amiga podría haber alimentado a dos hombres adultos, Hermione no protestó. Se lo comió todo y luego colapsó para seguir durmiendo.

Hermione se encontró con un Adrian Pucey muy incómodo una vez que regresó a las mazmorras de Slytherin, cuyo rostro sonrosado hacía juego con sus manos recientemente sanadas. Hizo tres intentos de preguntarle algo antes de mirar, suplicante, a Flint. El Cazador arrojó el libro al que había estado fulminando con la mirada y se acercó a zancadas.

—Vale, pendejo —le echó una mirada hosca a su compañero, que se sonrojó aún más pero no se movió de su puesto—. Señorita Rosier, mi amigo el señor Pucey cree que puede haberle hablado de manera inapropiada. Desea disculparse y aclarar que no deseaba violar su persona o su reputación —Flint puso una mueca, lo que junto a sus dientes resaltaba la impresión de que tenía sangre de troll—. ¿Eso basta, idiota?

—Cabrón —murmuró Pucey.

—Señor Flint, por favor dígale a su amigo el señor Pucey que estaba inconsciente cuando yo llegué al ala del Hospital. Cualquiera cosa que cree que haya dicho, yo no la escuché —dijo Hermione, preguntándose qué tan estrictas eran las costumbres de cortejo de los sangre pura si una propuesta media-delirante se ganaba esa suerte de disculpa pública. Tendría que buscar una crítica acerca de la sociedad sangre pura, si es que tal cosa existía. Un diario bastaría… si es que existí cultura mágica vacilaba entre publicarlo todo y no publicar nada. Podía encontrar media docena de libros acerca del uso de las babosas pero tenía que organizar una cruzada para encontrar un tomo documentando ensayos clínicos en el uso de pociones.

Hermione todavía estaba pensando en la verificación de pociones cuando se presentó frente a su Jefe de Casa para, asumió, ser castigada. El Profesor Snape nunca se había guardado sus comentarios sarcásticos durante su primera vida. Dudaba que la corbata verde la fuera a salvar ahora, y les envidiaba a los Hufflepuff la calidez amigable de la Profesora Sprout.

Entró cuando se lo ordenaron. Se sintió cuando se lo dijeron. Mintió cuando le pidieron que se explicara. Hermione no iba a decirle a nadie que había intentado cortar en pedacitos a una chica de dieciséis años porque no le gustaba cómo se reía la chica. O que la crueldad casual de Tripe la había hecho recordar a Bellatrix Lestrange y que después de que la conexión mental fue hecha, había atacado con toda la rabia infectada que la Mortífaga había causado.

—Ella rompió las reglas —dijo Hermione con firmeza y con los ojos fijos en el escritorio del Profesor Snape—. Como prefecta, Tripe debería poner el ejemplo.

—¿Tengo que asumir que su arrebato fue una lección para la señorita Tripe acerca de los valores de acatar la ley?

La voz rica y oscura hizo que Hermione le envidiara la pronunciación. De haber sido Muggle, Snape habría triunfado en el escenario.

—Sí, Profesor —dijo ella de inmediato mientras pensaba en su plato lleno en la mesa de Slytherin, recordando cada guisante hervido y cada cucharada de puré de papas. Hermione alineó los cubiertos en su mente y se enfocó en la memoria de apuñalar a Crabbe con un tenedor. Eso había sido agradable. El impulso de apuñalar a Tripe causó que su atención en la memoria activa tambaleara, y que se acercara demasiado al cuchillo maldito. Ella interrumpió esa línea de pensamiento pinchando la piel entre su pulgar y su índice. El dolor la ayudó a enfocarse.

—Está mintiendo, señorita Rosier —dijo él tranquilamente, seguro de su tergiversación sino de la causa. Un patético enamoramiento juvenil com Pucey habría sido su primera suposición de no ser por el hecho de que ella no había reaccionado cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio. Ni un sonrojo ni un parpadeo. Snape estudió a la chica—. Hubo un fuego en la casa de campo, ¿no es así? Antes de que su madre desapareciera.

La sorpresa casi, casi la hizo levantar la vista. Hermione se detuvo a medias pero no pudo ocultar su reacción. Él creía que Derica Max había abandonado a su hija. ¿Debería corregirlo? Moppet había enterrado a la madre de Cathel debajo de los rosales y ése había sido el último pensamiento que le había dedicado. De seguro deberían decirle a la familia Max.

Una amargura llena de resentimiento y furia se alzó en ella. La ola de oscuridad fue implacable. Derica Max había intentado matar a Cathal. La había matado. La bruja se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber si la emoción venía del subconsciente traumatizado de Hermione o si era un legado que venía de Rosier.

—Se espera un cierto estándar de comportamiento de la Casa Slytherin —advirtió el Profesor Snape. Tripe había invitado las represalias, pero si Rosier atacaba a otro alumno con la misma saña la expulsarían. No era la favorita del Director para que se le permitiera pasearse por la escuela como le diera la gana—. No está sola, señorita Rosier.

—Lo sé, señor.

Hermione estaba increíblemente, temblorosamente aliviada de no estar sola. Tenía a Moppet y a Hogwarts. Iba a superar esto. Lo sobrevellevaría.


	9. nornas

La primera vez no se había dado cuenta de lo endémicamente hostiles que eran los otros estudiantes con Slytherin. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ignorar susurros y comentarios sarcásticos. Ser la sangre sucia de Potter no la había salvado de mucho. Pero el otro lado tampoco era pan comido. Después de que Hermione fuera petrificada, la opinión popular decidió que las Serpientes eran culpables, puesto que muchos creían que Harry no podía ser el Heredero con su amiga en el ala del hospital.

Como su segundo yo, Hermione había tenido la esperanza de tener más paz mental una vez que su primer yo se viera indispuesta. Darse a sí misma pistas de manera subrepticia era una tentación terrible. Se había encontrado tomando notas extras para ayudarse a sí misma a ponerse al día cuando despertara y se había tenido que regañar con severidad. Ella era dos personas. Cathal y Hermione no eran amigas. Y ella tenía trabajo por hacer.

Su trabajo se estaba viendo afectado por el miedo de otros. Cathal Rosier y Theodore Nott se habían unido para estudiar, con ninguno de los dos deseando la compañía del otro pero tampoco entusiasmados por la idea de ser encontrados a solas y tener que enfrentar las acusaciones de estudiantes paranoicos. Hermione se vio obligada a atenerse a sus libros de Herbología, porque no cabía duda de que Nott notaría sus excursiones a la teoría de maldiciones.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue particularmente exasperante después de que arrestaran a Hagrid. Lockhart fanfarroneó, y entretuvo a la clase con sus revelaciones sobre los planes del medio-gigante. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza gacha en la parte de atrás de la habitación, haciendo su tarea para otras clases e intentando no escuchar. Rompió muchas plumas en su intento de no romperle el cuello al mentiroso.

En aquel día fatídico, Hermione se encerró en su laboratorio escondido. Se obligó a revisar sus notas de Pociones y a escribir sus hallazgos experimentales. Cuando se le acabaron las observaciones sobre ortigas, empezó otra tanda de soluciones enlazantes para poder probar su compatibilidad con encantamientos defensivos. Unir la poción base correcta con la protección correcta significaría que se podría preparar para la batalla y no tendría que depender de su encantamiento de Escudo. Además el proceso de fabricación para el medio variante era lo suficientemente complicado como para evitar que se inquietara por Harry y Ron y Ginny.

El festín de despedida fue decepcionante para Hermione. Gryffindor se ganó la Copa de las Casas. Los de Slytherin no aplaudieron. Hagrid y la primera Hermione estaban de vuelta, lo que hizo felices a Harry y a Ron. Cathal Rosier comió bastante en la cena porque se había saltado el almuerzo y tenía hambre. Le dolían las piernas, presagiando el comienzo de un estirón. Repitió su postre antes de irse temprano a la cama, exhausta.

Su cama estaba tan protegida como le era posible a Cathal, lo que iba mejorando cada vez más a medida que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbraba a la magia de Hermione. Hermione sabía que estaba tan a salvo como le era posible así que cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, se dio una vuelta rápida y sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada pero no maldijo a la persona.

—¡Moppet no quiere ser hechizada!

La elfina doméstica se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sufriendo dócilmente como era la norma social para los suyos en lugar de correr. Hermione se sentó y bajó su varita.

—Perdona, costumbre —se frotó la cara, sintiéndose atontada por haberse despertado tan de repente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Moppet debe decirle a la señorita que el Profesor Snape y Malfoy el Mayor estaban hablando sobre la señorita —le informó Moppet, mirándola por entre sus dedos—. Hablando sobre cosas secretas. Moppet casi fue maldecida. El malvado mago Malfoy estaba muy enojado.

—Harry acaba de liberar a Dobby —Hermione bostezó—. Supongo que Lucius está furioso —sonrió, animada por las dificultades del bastardo—. ¿Qué están planeando?

—El Profesor debe llevarte a Hogsmeade y luego Malfoy se Aparecerá con la señorita hasta la Mansión Malfoy. Creen que la señorita será truculenta en el tren otra vez —la elfina doméstica estaba entusiasmada por ser desobediente con los magos—. Espero que la señorita tenga un plan.

—La señorita no tiene mucha astucia ahora mismo. Dame un momento.

Salió de la cama y caminó al baño. Sus compañeras de dormitorio estaban dormidas. Sería muy útil que permanecieran así. Hermione se lavó la cara con agua helada, con la esperanza de que despertara a su cerebro. Si Lucius Malfoy había involucrado a Snape entonces estaba claro que su paciencia con las travesuras de Cathal se había acabado. Si desaparecía, era probable que él desatara una búsqueda.

Hermione se vistió. Empacó sus libros y su ropa de segunda mano en un baúl que había pasado por muchas manos y lo encogió. Cerrando las cortinas de su cama, salió del cuarto con las botas en la mano. Moppet se escabulló detrás de ella con las orejas alertas. Se dirigieron a la suite del Premio Anual Slytherin, que había estado vacía por varios años. Desde que Dumbledore se había vuelto Director, recordó Hermione.

Las habitaciones estaban limpias de esa manera descuidada y desalmada que tenía la magia de ordenar. Hermione fue al baño de la Premio Anual y jugueteó con los paneles detrás de la bañera para averiguar cuál de ellos escondía el hechizo que ofrecía las burbujas de múltiples colores. La complicada cristalería murmuraba tranquilamente para sí, una reliquia de los días en que la alquimia era de vanguardia, tan tranquilizante como una lámpara de lava si ignorabas su tendencia a explotar de manera espontánea.

La alcoba detrás de los paneles la llevó a un pasillo estrecho que había sido diseñado para poder arreglar el alambique sin molestar a los ocupantes de la suite. Desembocaba en un pequeño cuarto, enmarcado con estantes de más cristalería de curvas intrincadas, todas etiquetadas con papel desvaído. Una puerta y una corta escalera llevaron a Hermione y a Moppet a una habitación más grande, atiborrada de sacos de virutas de madera, fardos de paja bajo estasis, y cajas de cera. Un fuerte encantamiento anti-combustión hizo que le cosquilleara la piel. La bruja consultó su mapa. Había un sinfín de cuartos olvidados, pasillos y salidas. No necesitabas un túnel secreto para salir de Hogwarts si estabas preparado para caminar.

Una hora después, Hermione abrió una reja y se deslizó por una esclusa hasta el Lago Negro. Nadó hasta la orilla y se secó con un encantamiento. Ciertamente, Moppet podría haberla sacado de la escuela en un instante. Podría haber usado uno de los túneles secretos conocidos. Pero esa era una excelente oportunidad de probar el mapa y si le preguntaban no tendría que mentir.

La bruja le sonrió a la elfina, que estaba seca en la orilla del lago. Moppet le sonrió de vuelta antes de desaparecer, como el gato de Cheshire. Hermione caminó aparentemente sola a un silencioso Hogsmeade, donde se sentó en los escalones de la Oficina de Correos a redactar una carta llena de cuidados mentiras para Albus Dumbledore. Supuestamente Cathal planeaba pasar el verano con los Max y la irían a buscar por un método no especificado. Deslizó la carta con una nota y el precio de la entrega por debajo de la puerta y luego echó a andar por la villa en dirección al oeste.

Las personas mágicas solían tener un sentido de la geografía extraño. Aparecer de un lugar a otro no ayudaba al viajero a situarse en el paisaje Muggle. Dufftown estaba a una distancia caminable de Hogwarts. Hermione desayunó en un carruaje de ferrocarril renovado y luego hizo el rollo de turista en la encantadora villa Speyside hasta que el primer bus a Elgin, y de ahí partió a Aberdeen por tren.

La ciudad de granito tenía decenas de jardines públicos y espacios verdes. Eligió Hazlehead Park porque tenía un bosque, lo que ayudaba a esconder su campamento no autorizado. Hermione puso su tienda y empezó con el más sencillo de los encantamientos Repelentes, lanzando hechizos hasta que la carne de Cathal picaba con la liberación de la magia. No podía lanzar un Salvio Hexia todavía sin sentirse lo suficientemente mareada como para que el hechizo fallara, pero tenía confianza de que lo lograría para fines del verano.

Mantener las barreras protectoras era mucho más fácil que erguirlas. Cathal tenía la reserva de poder de Hermione así que mantener el hechizo no era tan agotador como forzarlo a través de un cuerpo inmaduro. Ponerse el maldito horrocrux y mantener sus defensas había sido un entrenamiento excelente, de la clase que esperaba nunca más tener que aguantar.

Hermione tomó una siesta porque no había dormido mucho antes de dejar Hogwarts. Se despertó muerta de hambre por las comidas saltadas y la caminata a Dufftown. La bruja cruzó los dedos en su mente antes de sacar comida de su randoseru. Si hubiera sido más talentosa con encantamientos culinarios la caza por el horrocrux habría sido muy diferente. Con eso dicho, Ron debería haber sido competente dada la habilidad de su madre. El estar separada de los chicos le había dado a Cathal una perspectiva más clara sobre lo mucho que había hecho por Harry y Ron. Podían ser unos cretinos desagradecidos a veces. Los extrañaba terriblemente.

A la comida compleja no le gustaba cambiar de tamaño repetidamente. Doblarla una vez era aceptable, pero las multiplicaciones múltiples tenían a convertir la comida en una papilla no apetecible. Técnicamente digestible, en caso de emergencias. Hermione sabía eso por emergencias. Durante la casa, su menú era sopas hechas con los restos de comida dañada por hechizos con frecuencia.

Sin importar lo mucho que quería llevarse a su otro yo a un rincón y darle una lista de hechizos, Hermione temía cambiar las cosas antes de que el Trío dejara Hogwarts. Una vez que se hubieran marchado, Cathal podría asistir al ED e intentar mitigar a los Carrow. Y averiguar qué desastre al final de la batalla la había lanzado a esta vida. Incluso si ignorabas su problema, no debería permitirse que sucediera algo con la suficiente intensidad para hacer un agujero en la tela de la realidad.

La cena fueron palitos de zanahoria, manzanas y pan sin levadura. El queso que había empacado con un encantamiento de preservación para viajeros se había secado hasta quedar como un bulto pedregoso, la mantequilla se había separado bajo otro encantamiento y no estaba segura de qué le había sucedido al pollo, pero olía tan mal que tuvo que enterrarlo. Por suerte siempre había agua fresca a la mano. Hermione se comió su crujiente cena y tomó notas.

Idealmente le gustaría inventar el equivalente mágico de un MRE*. Deshidratar comida con encantamientos era más o menos simple. Eso ayudaría con el almacenamiento. Mientras más simple fuera la sustancia, era más fácil de transfigurar. Podía transar con los productos animales y no enpequeñecerlos o usar un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable. Un encantamiento de preservación bueno podría mantener carne fresca por años.

Quizás la solución no era cambiar la comida, sino moverla. Adaptar un Armario Evanescente para que fuera una despensa era posible. Habría mucho trabajo de preparación con control de inventario, lo que tendría que ser independiente de los elfos domésticos porque ellos eran responsabilidad del Director. Hermione no sabía qué órdenes les había dado Snape durante su mandato pero dado el brío con el que la Profesora McGonagall había luchado contra él para sacarlo del castillo, no había reinado con gentileza.

Cuando Moppet llegó dos días después, Hermione le preguntó si era posible que otros elfos domésticos no le dijeran al Director sobre cosas que habían hecho bajo la esfera de su predecesor. Explicó la idea de la despensa y su esperanza de que los elfos pudieran almacenar víveres durante la segunda vez que la Profesora McGonagall era la Directora temporal.

—No, señorita. Es muy, muy no posible —respondió Moppet enfáticamente—. Director o Directora es parte de Hogwarts. Los elfos de Hogwarts son como las manos de la escuela. El Director o Directora siempre saben lo que las manos están haciendo —estiró los dedos y los agitó como si estuvieran moviéndose en todas direcciones por voluntad propia—. Moppet es una elfina especial. Hogwarts le dio Moppet a la señorita para que Moppet se pudiera esconder detrás de la señorita. Como la luna se esconde del sol.

—Ya veo.

Hermione imaginó un eclipse lunar y ella misma tapando a la elfina con su sombra, y después a Moppet escondiéndola del sol del Director en un eclipse solar. La magia funcionaba en ciclos naturales y ritmos.

—¿Cuánta comida puedes esconder tú misma? ¿Podemos malversar comidas de la cocina? ¿O debería ir a Tesco y comprar un montón de sopa enlatada?

—¿La señorita tiene hambre? —Moppet le echó el ojo a los últimos palitos de zanahoria, abandonados en su frasco de vidrio.

—En Séptimo alrededor de cincuenta estudiantes se esconden a largo plazo en la Sala de Menesteres. Tienen que escabullirse para conseguir comida o confiar en la cocina de Aberfoth, que es terrible —explicó—. No puedo cargar a Harry y a Ron con sacos de comida. Ron salva la vida de Harry cuando regresa. Si nunca se va, puede que no encontremos la espada —Hermione se sorprendió hablando a toda velocidad y tomó una respiración profunda—. Estoy tan preocupada con no cambiar nada que tenga que ver con el Trío que me volveré loca si no ayudo a alguien. Cathal estará en Hogwarts durante la ocupación de los Carrow pero rodar carretillas de comida de las cocinas va a llamar la atención.

—Oh.

La elfina doméstica se estremeció. Gente hambrienta bajo su techo era algo malo. Era terriblemente malo. Los elfos domésticos vivían para proteger y servir a su gente.

—Lo siento, Moppet. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Hermione se acercó y le ofreció un abrazo. Moppet miró a la bruja como si se hubiera transfigurado a sí misma en una tentácula venenosa. A los elfos domésticos no se les abrazaba. Recibían patadas en casas horribles, sí. Se acercó y dejó que la acurrucaran.

—La señorita está creciendo —dijo la elfina doméstica desde la cercanía del busto en desarrollo de Cathal.

—No estoy entusiasmada con atravesar la pubertad otra vez. La primera vez fue incómodo y vergonzoso. —Los dolores olvidados y los cambios físicos no iban a ser menos incómodos en esta ocasión. El cuerpo de Cathal era bastante diferente al suyo—. Dejé de crecer con rapidez. Tampoco me, bueno, me llené mucho. Cathal ya es más grande de lo que lo era yo a esa edad. Creo que va a ser alta.

Hermione sí se sentía menos extraña en el cuerpo de Cathal en comparación con el principio de su reencarnación. Pero su imagen mental de sí misma era fuerte, y cuando miraba en el espejo veía a una extraña. Era inquietante no ser quien pensabas que deberías ser. Siempre se sentía un poco reticente cuando se bañaba, como si estuviera espiando. Con algo de suerte crecer junto al cuerpo la anclaría más. No le gustaba sentirse como una extraña en su propia piel.

Lucius Malfoy evidentemente sospechaba que Dumbledore estaba escondiendo a Cathal Rosier, porque fue al Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts a quejarse de que el Director estaba abusando de su posición. Y para asegurarse de su propia influencia después del diario, el muy bastardo, pensó Hermione. Mientras más rápido alejara a Cathal de él, mejor.

Para lograrlo, empacó su tienda y fue con Moppet a Gringotts. Hermione no quería pasar mucho rato en Diagon Alley así que aparecieron en un cuarto cerca de las anguilas engelatinadas y de ahí partieron al banco. La fila no era larga. El cajero la hizo escribir su nombre con una pluma de sangre antes de registrar su varita y luego la acompañó hasta la oficina del encargado de su bóveda.

Harnak llevaba otro traje con rayas, aunque éste era de un color azul oscuro en lugar de su acostumbrado gris apagado. Aparentemente los goblins no tomaban riesgos con la sastrería. La invitó a que se sentara. Hermione se quitó la mochila y se sentó con ella en el regazo, serena y ordenada. El banquero la inspeccionó, notando los desvaídos pantalones, las mangas arremangadas y la falta de túnica. No precisamente una niña cambiada pero definitivamente vestida para camuflarse con los Muggles.

—Le hemos enviado su correspondencia a su guardián, como es nuestro deber legal —le informó Harnak, que no había recibido respuesta a sus pedidos por varios meses—. A juzgar por su falta de chaperón, ¿debo asumir que no ha estado recibiendo las cartas?

—Así es —confirmó Hermione—. No me estoy hospedando con los Malfoy, y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

—No seremos capaces de corresponder con usted directamente hasta su mayoría de edad, señorita Rosier. Podemos hacer los arreglos en persona porque sólo estamos obligados a informarles a los ejecutores de la herencia de su abuelo sobre retiros de dinero —Harnak consideró a la joven bruja con ojos viejos—. Nuestros Rompe-maldiciones recientemente terminaron de desmantelar las protecciones de Rosier Hall. Una tarea muy compleja y peligrosa.

—¿Le debo compensación a alguien?

Mientras investigaba formas de entrar a la bóveda de los Lestrange, Hermione había leído una cantidad increíble sobre finanzas goblin. Su habilidad bancaria había evolucionado de un sistema de deudas intrincado que en un principio estaba basado en duelos de honor y luego precios de sangre. Los goblins se tomaban las obligaciones sociales con mucha seriedad.

—Ha sido pagado. —Su tono no dio pista de la silenciosa aprobación que sentía por una que usaba varita y entendía la manera adecuada de hacer negocios—. Como el encargado de su bóveda, me aseguro de que todas las deudas sean pagadas.

Hermione se quedó en silencio ante la siniestra afirmación de Harnak. El goblin le habló sobre el estado de sus finanzas y el progreso de la legalización del testamento de su abuelo. No podía darle un estimado de cuánto tomaría resolver la herencia de Piers Rosier porque el Ministerio estaba interesado en sus bienes y deseaban cobrar los impuestos de todo lo que fuera posible. Harnak no pudo hacer mucho por ella, aparte de aceptar una declaración de intención que sería oficial apenas cumpliera los diecisiete.

A pesar de que el currículo de Hogwarts no estaba oficialmente terminado, Hermione ya conocía los libros que serían seleccionados. Después de despedirse cortésmente con el banquero goblin, ella y Moppet se dirigieron a Flourish & Blotts a comprar sus libros de tercero. Había elegido Adivinación y Estudios Muggle como electivos, y había recibido una ceja sardónica de parte del Profesor Snape. Le había informado que no permitía que los Slytherin tomaran esa combinación de clases porque se veía como la opción fácil e insistió en que cambiara de asignatura o que eligiera una tercera. Su elección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le ganó un ceño fruncido pero aceptó su horario.

No se tardó mucho rato en la librería, que no estaba muy llena. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al fondo de la librería, entre las tonterías sobre adivinación, donde Hermione ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber elegido ese ramo, Marcus Flint se topó con ella literalmente. Estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia los estantes, murmurando para sí mismo y sin mirar a dónde iba.

—Perdóneme —espetó el alto mago, y cuando vio a quien casi había derribado inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa más educada—. Rosier, Malfoy te está buscando.

—Eso presumí —remarcó Hermione. Flint rió entre dientes, echándole un vistazo a los libros que llevaba en brazos.

—No habría imaginado que a una bruja lista como tu le interesarían las entrañas y las hojas de té —suspiró él, recordando sus intentos inútiles de inventar estupideces para ganarse un Aprobado. Sin importar lo mucho que parloteara como Trelawney quería, los examinadores del EXTASIS habían esperado un entendimiento básico del asunto—. Todo es basura.

—Lo sé. Escogí las clases porque me dejarán concentrarme en las clases más importantes. —Técnicamente eso era verdad aunque evitar a Granger había sido su criterio más importante—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —La pregunta era demasiado directa para ser cortés pero a Flint no pareció importarle. Su mirada fulminante no se expandió para incluirla—. ¿Por qué Adivinación?

—No me gradué —admitió Marcus tranquilamente—. Abandoné mis exámenes. Puedes tomarlos otra vez si no fallas.

—¿Fue ansiedad o sorpresa? —preguntó Hermione con más amabilidad de la que había planeado. Siempre había asumido que Flint era tan tonto como una caja de piedras. Pero ahora mismo no se veía como un matón agresivo, su aire usual en Hogwarts. Genuinamente determinado, si bien miserable, sería su interpretación.

—Seis de una, media docena de la otra —él le ofreció una sonrisa ladina. El ardor de su horrible presentación había pasado lo suficiente para poder discutirlo sin maldecir—. Puede que me las arreglara en los prácticos pero algunas de las preguntas escritas eran francamente ridículas. ¿Qué rayos es la Excepción Thurkell?

—Thaddeus Thurkell convirtió a sus siete hijos Squib en erizos. Normalmente víctimas que no son mágicas quedan atrapadas en sus formas alteradas pero los hijos Thurkell tenían la suficiente magia residual para revertirse de manera espontánea —explicó ella, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y continuó en lugar de avergonzarse—. La Excepción toma en cuenta rastros de magia en el sujeto o en el ambiente, como anillos de hadas. Es básicamente la ley de Murphy para Transfiguración.

—McGonagall nunca lo mencionó.

Marcus había intentado buscar la referencia con la esperanza de haberla olvidado, sencillamente. No pudo encontrar nada en ninguno de sus libros de Transfiguración.

—Sucedió en el siglo diecisiete. Binns tendría que hablarlo —dijo Hermione con sequedad. No tuvo que continuar. Flint puso los ojos en blanco para demostrar que estaba en la misma página. El Profesor Binns era la encarnación no viva del aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —miró a la chica de casi tercero. Los Rosier tenían la reputación de ser obstinados. Eran los Nott los que se habían hecho famosos por su aprendizaje. Si querías persistencia testaruda, mirabas a su familia.

—Mi madre insistió en que leyera mucho.

Había preparado esa declaración sosegada exactamente para esta situación. Hermione habló sin énfasis alguno, mirando a Flint a los ojos con serenidad. La expresión de él se endureció. No iba a preguntar. Los Slytherin rara vez lo hacían.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a enseñarme? —Marcus apartó su orgullo de un codazo. Ya estaba hecho trizas. Si iba a repetir el año y demostrarles a todos que era tan estúpido como creían, entonces podía soportar que una niña le enseñara—. Recuerdo lo que me dicen mucho mejor que lo que leo.

—Soy mucho más joven que tú —apuntó Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar escapar el 'sí' automático. No sabía si Flint había recibido la Marca Tenebrosa. Oliver y los gemelos Weasley estaban seguros de que sí pero ambos eran parciales. Incluso si el mago había pasado la guerra debajo de una roca, conocía a los estudiantes mayores que se habían unido a Voldemort.

—Pucey dice que si entiendes la mitad de las cosas que te ha visto leyendo, podrías tomar clases avanzadas con facilidad. —No estaba regañándola por su falta de ambición. Presumir y levantar la mano en clase para ganarte cumplidos eran trucos de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin escondían sus puntos fuertes. Marcus podía adivinar por qué una Rosier querría pasar desapercibida. Ella era lista—. Necesito a alguien que tenga tiempo de explicar. Todos mis amigos se fueron al diablo a trabajar o están tomando los EXTASIS.

—Te enseñaré si me ayudas a mantener a Malfoy lejos de mi. Si no se comporta, puede que tenga que hacer algo permanente.

Tenía una larga lista de tareas alrededor del castillo, que serían difíciles de completar anónimamente si Malfoy permanecía interesado en atormentarla. No podía pasar todo su tiempo siendo un bastardo con Harry.

Se dieron la mano para sellar el trato. Flint se ofreció a acompañarla durante sus trámites porque una bruja joven de su reputación no debería ir por ahí sin chaperón. No le preguntó nada pero su ceño fruncido cuando ella lo rechazó dejó en claro la magnitud de su error. Ella le dijo con honestidad que no estaba sola. Hermione no estaba segura de si le creía o no, pero la dejó salir de la tienda sin problemas.

Tenía reparos. Hermione se adentró en un pasillo estrecho entre dos tiendas y tomó la mano de Moppet para que la elfina doméstica las apareciera hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Esta sería una de las últimas veces que podían ocupar el edificio, porque el Profesor Lupin tendría que encerrarse ahí. Olería a cualquiera que traspasara su santuario.

De vuelta en la seguridad de la Sala de Menesteres, Hermione se dio un baño caliente. Aireó sus reparos, girándolos en su cabeza para inspeccionarlos. Ayudar a Flint era incómodo. Sí que había repetido Séptimo así que no había afectado eso pero puede que el enseñarle cambiara las cosas. Quizás. Parecía plausible que hubiera recibido ayuda de alguna otra persona todavía en la escuela. Pero probablemente no una bruja de Tercero. Aunque todos los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin eran trolls y los de los años superiores estarían con el agua en el cuello metidos en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS. Quizás.

No le gustaba el quizás. Hermione tuvo que admitirse a sí misma mientras se remojaba que sencillamente no sabía lo suficiente acerca de las maquinaciones de las Serpientes para juzgar cuánto estaba cambiando. Le picó la consciencia. ¿Eran las alteraciones temporales o era ayudar a un Mortífago potencial? Se hundió en el baño hasta la barbilla y le hizo una mueca a las burbujas iridiscentes. Su problema era que no era ni de cerca tan fría como debería ser. Fingir indiferencia mientras que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda se la estaba comiendo.

Hermione se fue a la cama pensando en el problema. En la mañana, todavía no se había desecho milagrosamente de la sensación de inquietud así que se sentó a considerar qué podría hacer para balancear su karma. Mientras tomaba notas, de repente se le ocurrió una solución. Penelope Clearwater no necesitaría de su ayuda pero puede que Justin y Colin sí, e incluso podía hacerlo parecer oficial.

Moppet felizmente consiguió algo de pergamino con el logo de Hogwarts y un poco de la cera que cambiaba de color dependiendo de la Casa del recipiente. Hermione usó un hechizo de transcripción que ayudaría a camuflar su caligrafía e incluyó sus notas de las clases que Justin se había perdido y sus notas del año pasado para Colin. Envió ambos paquetes con lechuzas de Hogwarts. No era una cosa que Cathal haría, pero a veces tenía que recordarse que ella era Hermione. Olvidar eso sería un suicidio.

* * *

* Meal, Ready-to-Eat (Comida, lista para comer).


	10. graeae

El verano fue encantador. Hermione pasó Julio fabricando pociones e investigando, agrandando su laboratorio escondido y, con la ayuda del Castillo, protegiéndolo con encantamientos de olvido. Quería algo sutil y no letal en caso de que alguien encontrara su escondite por casualidad. Hogwarts no podía ayudarla con nada más contundente, porque la escuela no podía herir a sus estudiantes.

Cualquier persona determinada a encontrarla probablemente tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no distrarse con un Qui Obliti así que Hermione añadió alarmas y maldiciones obstaculizadoras. Quería tener el suficiente tiempo para irse más que una fortaleza. Sus rutas de escape serpenteaban por toda la escuela hacia las partes 'dormidas' del Castillo, incluyendo a otros escondites. Una vez que Dobby le mostrara a Harry la Sala de Menesteres en Quinto, su acceso a la Sala se vería disminuido así que necesitaba otros santuarios.

Agosto la encontró rebuscando en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Había hecho una lista de todo lo que se le había ocurrido que podría necesitar, y estaba determinada a hacer un trabajo decente saqueando la Sala. Hogwarts, cuando le preguntó, admitió con acidez que no sabía qué había entre los Objetos Ocultos. Las cosas iban ahí para flotar en silencio fuera del conocimiento de cualquiera hasta que se desintegraban por completo bajo el peso de no-ser.

Hermione pescó y levitó su forraje hasta su laboratorio, maravillada ante lo alatorio de sus hallazgos. Se aventuró tan lejos como se atrevió en la enorme tienda de propiedad mágica perdida, regresando cuando la atacó un juego de mesas anidadas. Cuando la energía residual que imbuía a objetos inanimados los volvía agresivos, era señal de que la energía estaba inestable. Definitivamente no era el tiempo ni el lugar para lanzarle maldiciones a los muebles.

No era exactamente lujos y riqueza pero sí obtuvo lo suficiente para requerir mucho trabajo. Hermione separó, catalogó y guardó sus suministros. Ella y Moppet averiguaron qué era lo que la elfina doméstica podría 'decomisar' durante el curso de sus obligaciones e hicieron una lista de todo lo que necesitaban para tal y cual proyecto. Ahora que el basilisco estaba muerto, la bruja tenía planeado revisar la Cámara de los Secretos en busca de trampas u objetos mágicos que fueran capaces de destruir los hilos de la realidad. Asumiendo que los reconocería cuando los viera.

Dos días antes de empezar el semestre, Hermione se dirigió a Londres. Había planeado construir memorias más largas de Cathal viviendo a la intemperie pero se había distraído fabricando pociones y se le había ido el tiempo. Una noche acampando y luego una estadía en un hotel impersonal la ayudó a ahorrar algunas libras. Tomó el tren a Kings Cross temprano, esperando ser la primera en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba sentado a solas en una pequeña isla de maletas mientras sus padres discutían. Él la saludó con la mano al verla acercarse y se puso de pie una vez que ella lo saludó de vuelta. No había querido asumir que ella admitiría que eran conocidos, supuso Hermione. Pero no había nadie más presente así que aligeró un poco el aislamiento de Cathal.

—Me gustaría agradecerte por las notas —dijo Justin con rapidez, tan pronto como se encontraron a una distancia decente para hablar. Se movió un poco hacia la derecha, bloqueando su vista del argumento de los Finch-Fletchley. A juzgar por la manera en que sus hombros se encorvaron, Hermione adivinó que la pelea había perserverado por algún tiempo.

—¿Cómo supiste que fui yo? —preguntó ella, sin molestarse en negarlo. No habían otros Slytherins presentes así que no tenía que proteger la reputación de Cathal fingiendo ignorancia.

—Reconocí tu letra en el sobre —él sonrió sin mucha energía—. Ya le había pedido un folio o algo a la Profesora Sprout y me mandó su plan de estudio, y los de Encantamientos, Astronomía y Transfiguración —aquí sonrió de lado—. Al Profesor Snape y al Profesor Binns evidentemente no les importa un bledo si fallo mis exámenes de recuperación.

—No me sorprende —replicó Hermione. El estar afiliada a su Casa no había hecho nada por mejorar su opinión sobre el estilo de instrucción del Profesor de Pociones—. También le mandé un juego a Colin. Granger y Clearwater no estuvieron petrificadas el tiempo suficiente para afectar su enseñanza. —Dio un vistazo por encima del hombro de Justin—. Nos han visto.

—Papá cree que te gusto. Por el amor de Dios, solo síguele el juego —imploró Justin, poniendo una sonrisa mucho más animada en su rostro al girarse para llamar a sus padres, que ya se acercaban a ellos—. Mamá, Papá, conocieron a Cathal en Heathrow. Ella es la razón por la que quería llegar temprano.

—Hola —la saludó Justin Finch-Fletchley educadamente, notando que no tenia equipaje o aparentemente un acompañante al que le importara que se subiera sana y salva al tren—. Qué agradable verte otra vez. ¿Tuviste que viajar mucho?

—Knightsbridge —se apresuró a mentir, eligiendo una parte muy elegante de Londres.

—Los Rosiers son sangrepura. Una familia muy antigua —interrumpió Justin con premura al ver a su madre examianndo la ropa raída de Cathal con escepticismo. Esperaba que la Slytherin no lo hubiera notado.

—Es bueno saberlo —Andrew Finch-Fletchley fingió una risa entre dientes, determinado a no continuar con la escena. Sabía que su esposa estaba probando un punto, y no podía convencerla de que lo dejara en paz. Había estado muy ofendida por el fraude de Lockhart, lo que la había desencantado con Hogwarts. Y no ayudaba en nada el que no pudieran decirles a ninguno de sus amigos el nombre de la escuela de Justin. No para presumir, exactamente, pero la gente preguntaba. Ser vagos le había dado la impresión a la hermana de June de que Justin estaba en rehabilitación.

—Eton tiene algunas familias muy antiguas —remarcó June con una mirada insistente hacia su marido. Sin ser visto por su madre, el Hufflepuff hizo una mueca de dolor. Había sido muy cercano a sus padres antes de que la carta llegara. Ahora había una incomodidad, y cosas que sencillamente no podia explicar. Cuando les había hablado sobre el basilisco, habían amenazado con demander a la escuela por negligencia. No había sido un verano agradable.

—No tan antiguas como la mía —intervino Hermione con arrogancia—. Uno de mis ancestros paternales fue el mago de Charles Martel. Uno de mis ancestros maternales estaba con el Rey Alaric cuando los Visigodos saquearon Roma. —No estaba mintiendo. Había investigado a los Rosier y a los Max—. Nuestra sociedad tiene una línea ininterrumpida de erudición que ha durado milenios —estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano a Justin—. Ahora su hijos es parte irrevocable de ella.

No había mucho que los Finch-Fletchley pudieran decir ante eso. Justin se despidió y se apresuró a cruzar la barrera hasta la Plataforma. Cuando estubo en el lado mágico, exhale. Tendría que escribir y apaciguar las cosas. Su madre en particular estaría ofendida. Era una esnob pero no le gustaba que le recordaran lo mucho que el estatus social importaba para ella.

—¿Así es como juegan los Slytherin? —preguntó Justin mientras que el Expreso de Hogwarts entraba a la estación, rojo y humeante.

—Más o menos. Supongo que podría haber puesto más cara de desprecio —Hermione sonrió de lado porque imaginó que era lo que Cathal hubiera hecho. Por adentro se estaba golpeando en la oreja. June y Andrew eran un poco presumidos pero eran generosos y harían mucho para ayudar los hijos de Muggles a salir de Inglaterra cuando el Ministerio comenzara su Registro. Ese pequeño acto no tenia justificación.

—Creo que te salió bastante bien —no estaba seguro de por qué de repente lo encontró todo gracioso—. No hay posibilidad de que mis padres me saquen de una escuela donde puedo codearme con alguien que desciende de nobleza franca —Justin se apoyó en su baúl y exhaló entre risas—. Dios, eso fue vergonzoso. Ernie se destornillará cuando le cuente.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —dijo ella después de un momento de consideración. A Hermione le gustaba Justin. Tenían mucho en común y de haber sido una major persona, probablemente habría estado en Hufflepuff con él. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente amable a los once años y ciertamente no lo era ahora. La guerra se había encargado de eso—. Los Macmillan son traidores de sangre.

—Es mi amigo —dijo Justin con firmeza—. Pensé que éramos amigos, Cathal.

—Si las cosas fueran diferentes, puede que sí —Hermione se odiaba ahora mismo. Balbucear este sinsentido de pureza no era major que oírlo—. No tengo nada en contra tuyo porque no me has hecho nada a mí ni a mi familia. El tío de Macmillan fue uno de los Aurores que arrestó a mi abuela. Cada palabra que le digo es un insult hacia ella.

—¿Por qué arrestaron a tu abuela? —En el mundo de Justin, los abuelos no se metían en problemas con la ley. Sus peores infracciones eran beber demasiado oporto y hacer trampa descaradamente en el golf. Cathal le dio una mirada pesada—. No estoy siendo maleducado. No entiendo.

—Mortífago —dijo ella directamente—. Como mi padre, mi abuelo, mi tío abuelo y una variedad de primos.

—Oh —Justin la miró fijamente mientras buscaba algo que decir. Al final no pudo encontrar nada y el silencio incómodo se alargó. Cuando las puertas del Expreso se abrieron, Justin se disculpó para ir a subir su equipaje. Hermione lo dejó ir, tan perturbada por la conversación como él.

Encontró un compartimiento y, para ser honestos, se enfurruñó. Su humor no se vio mejorado por el conocimiento de que había creado un látigo para su propia espalda. Habían habido otras opciones además de Cathal. Ella había querido alguien con supervisión mínima, y se lo habían dado. Quejarse ahora de que no podía ser amiga de los amigos de Hermione era juvenil.

Patear el asiento en un arranque de ira también era juvenil pero se sintió mejor después de hacerlo. Hermione sacó su baúl de su mochila y lo puso en la rejilla para maletas antes de agrandarlo. Luego sacó un libro e intentó cultivar algo de desapego. Era Tercero. Iban a haber Dementores. Cathal no podía lanzar un Patronus, aún, así que no había nada más que cinco kilos de chocolate entre ella y desesperanza que arruinaba almas.

Hermione encontró la repetición de la tradición del año pasado de asomarse-e-irse un alivio, porque todos sus compañeros siguieron su camino. Tenía la esperanza de tener el carruaje para sí misma y poder sucumbir a cualquier desmayo/griterío/histeria en privacidad, cuando se encontrara con los Dementores. Draco se había burlado de Harry por meses después de su colapso. No quería sufrir lo mismo.

Flint entró de golpe al compartimiento vestido con un jersey de Falmouth y botas de Quidditch enlodadas. Se sentó en el asiento opuesto, rojo y sudando. Se veía como que había luchado diez rondas con una turbina de viento, y procedió a arreglarse con unos cuantos hechizos. Le tomó dos Tergeo limpiar las botas.

—Mis más profundas disculpas, señorita Rosier —sonrió Marcus—. El juego duró toda la noche. Pucey atrapó la Snitch justo antes de que tuviéramos que Aparecernos. —Estaba emocionado, con la sangre cantando por el arriesgado partido—. Los chicos vinieron a animarme por tener que repetir. Te habría invitado, de haber sabido dónde estabas. Le escribí a Draco pero él tampoco sabía.

—Me hospedé con Muggles —Hermione respondió su indirecta.

—Por las pelotas de Merlín —el mago se sentó y encuadró los hombros—. ¿Los Malfoy te echaron de su casa?

—Me niego a quedarme con ellos —dijo ella plácidamente, levantando la mirada de su libro.

—¡Te estás cortando la nariz para escupirte en la cara! —Marcus sacudió la cabeza—. No seas tonta. Los Muggles te podrían hacer cualquier cosa si averiguan que eres una bruja. Son peligrosos —le advirtió. Para su sorpresa, su tono de voz no la amilanó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y fue el mago el que apartó la vista.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero me las arreglaré —Hermione intentó cubrir las grietas en la conversación con algo de educación—. ¿Ya hiciste tus lecturas para el primer semestre?

Flint aceptó la oferta de cambiar de tema. Sacó sus notas de su baúl, que había empacado apuradamente ayer diez minutos antes de que empezara el partido de Quidditch. Los revolvió en una aproximación de orden y se los entregó. Los cielos de verano habían sido tentadores pero se había obligado a mantener su régimen de tres horas de estudio diarios. Todavía le quedaba por ver si le habían servido de algo.

Hermione leyó los ejercicios borroneados. Flint era un estudiante persistente. Había intentando responder cada una de las personas aunque la oración "no tengo ni maldita idea" se repetía varias veces. Estaba tomando Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Advicinación, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Abandona Transfiguración —aconsejó después de revisar su trabajo—. Has puesto horas de esfuerzo en esto, y lo veo, pero tu entendimiento de teoría avanzada es inestable. Hay tantas cosas correctas como equivocadas aquí.

—Me dieron el mald… el Supera las Expectativas para entrar a esa clase —protestó Marcus. Prácticamente se había metido los libros en la cabeza a martillazos para sus TIMO. Se había ganado la 'S' apenas y estaba orgullo de ello.

—Pero se está comiendo tiempo. Tu trabajo de Herbología es bueno. Podría ser genial con algo más de estudio. Lo mismo va para tus Criaturas —Hermione pausó para crear un argumento adecuado, viendo que el ser directa lo estaba poniendo testarudo—. ¿Preferirías tener un Aceptable y dos Supera las Expectativas, o dos Extraordinarios?

—Nunca he tenido una 'E' en mi vida —apretó los dientes. Las tareas del colegio siempre habían sido un fastidio. Cuando se ponía más difícil, sencillamente seguía intentándolo hasta fallar. Salirse antes de que lo echaran lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera rindiendo—. ¿Qué hay de las otras materias?

—Para Adivinación necesitas un tesauro y un glosario. Memorizar términos debería bastar para que pases. En Defensa influye mucho lo práctico. Puedes salvar la falta de talento con las aplicaciones si eres bueno con la ejecución —consideró Encantamientos—. El Profesor Flitwick ofrece clases de recuperación para los Ravenclaw que tienen problemas. Pregúntale si puedes asistir.

—A los Pajaritos no les gustará que me inmisculla —Marcus sonrió de lado. No se había acercado a ninguno de los profesores a pedir ayuda. Había sido un acto de desesperación preguntarle a Rosier, que sonaba como una maestra estricta. Ella se encogió de hombros ante su comentario—. Preferiría tener a Flitwick que a McGonagall —no había posibilidad alguna de que la Escocesa estirada lo ayudara a estudiar—. ¿Qué electivos vas a tomar?

—Adivinación, Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —respondió Hermione, fijándose en sus notas de Cuidado de Criaturas. Hagrid era un aliado leal pero no un muy buen profesor. El Profesor Kettleburn había pasado más cosas del currículum y con más profundida. Incluso con la Profesora Grubbly-Plank substituyendo alguna de las lecciones, tendría que leer más de lo que había esperado. Ayudar a Flint la ayudaría a prepararse para los EXTASIS.

—¿Me vas a mentir si te pregunto por qué esas materias? —él arqueó una ceja, imitando a su Jefe de Casa.

—No puedo mentir. Mi madre me puso una Maldición de Decir la Verdad —Hermione mintió por capricho para ver si le creía. Flint entrecerró los ojos e intentó ver si estaba siendo honesta.

—Eres lo suficientemente lista… —El Cazador maldijo cuando el tren frenó bruscamente. Se levantó para abrir el compartimiento y dar un vistazo afuera. Si alguien estaba tonteando con un encantamiento o si eran los malditos gemelos Weasley probando un nuevo truco, les daría una patada.

Cathal tiró de su suéter y Marcus se detuvo. Ella tenía la varita en la mano, un detalle que notó de inmediato. De repente lo golpeó una ola de algo tan frío que las ventanas del compartimiento se empañaron y retrocedió un paso. El mago sintió un dolor en su pecho, el despertar de la miseria al acordarse de que estaba regresando a Hogwarts como un fracaso. No era bueno en nada excepto en Quidditch e incluso ahí no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser profesional. Un gasto, destinado para nada más que ocupar espacio en la casa de su padre.

Marcus se sentó una vez que el frío doloroso abatió. Cathal le ofreció algo de chocolate Muggle con un envoltorio púrpura. Se lo comió sin dudar y la dulzura acabó por espantar la melancolía. La bruja tenía una bolsa blanca llena de más chocolates. Había venido preparada. Eso lo animó casi tanto como el chocolate. Confía en un Slytherin para saber qué está pasando.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —demandó Flint, poniéndose de pie cuando ella abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

—Un Dementor —Hermione examinó el pasillo. La figura oscura se había marchado. No había sentido casi nada, sólo una respiración fría. Para nada lo que había esperado. Con la bolsa de plástico y la varita en mano, fue de compartimiento en compartimiento para ver a los otros estudiantes. Maldito Ministerio irresponsanble pensando que esas criaturas eran adecuadas para una escuela. Ni siquiera eran adecuadas para Azkaban. Exiliarlos a Pluto no sería lo suficientemente frío y oscuro.

Caras pálidas la saludaron al hacerse camino por el pasillo. Hermione regaló barras de chocolate sin prejucio y fueron aceptadas sin dudar. Incluso los Leones estaban lo suficientemente perturbados para no poner reparos a la hora de aceptar regalos de una Syltherin. Flint la siguió de cerca, varita en mano y la cara dura con propósito lúgubre. Si cualquier cosa sospechosa les saltaba encima recibiría una cara llena de maldiciones.

Se encontraron con Remus Lupin cuando éste regresaba de hablar con el conductor. El Profesor vio sus varitas y sus corbatas verdes y se le pusieron los pelos de punta antes de poder controlarse. Cubrió su cambio de postura con una tos pero Hermione ya lo había visto. Suspiró por dentro. Otro amigo más que no podía tener.

Apretó la boca involuntariamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hermione, retrocediendo para quedar hombro a hombro con Flint y así bloquear el pasillo. No era algo amable pero sí era defendible cuando te encontrabas con un adulto desconocido en un tren que supuestamente era para niños. Se sintió peor cuando vio la resignación en el rostro de Remus, y él alzó las manos para mostrar que estaban vacías.

—Remus Lupin, el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —se presentó con una voz que, para Hermione, había sido infinitamente tranquilizadora.

—Flint —dijo Flint categóricamente.

—Rosier —Hermione lo copió y vio a Remus ponerse rígido. Claro que reconocía el nombre. Puede que incluso se hubiera enfrentado al padre de Cathal durante la primera guerra mágica. El Profesor no dijo nada, sólo les asintió a modo de sugerencia tácita de que regresaran a su compartimiento. Como casi se le acababa el chocolate, ella obedeció.

Flint se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del viaje, y ya que a Hermione no le apetecía forzar una conversación, escribió sugerencias de estudio en sus notas y añadió unos cuantos libros de referencia que podrían parecerle útiles. La biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía un índex así que a menos que tuvieras mucho tiempo para rebuscar, encontrabas libros útiles preguntándole a gente que los había visto anteriormente. Para el añor de los TIMO, Hermione Hermione había sido la bruja a la que preguntarle.

El Festín de Bienvenida fue callado. Hermione Cathal ocupó su tiempo contando a los de Primero. Había tenido razón y habían más de ellos; bebés de celebración que habían cumplido los once. Se preguntó si habría un aumento de población similar después de Voldermort. Probablemente no, ya que la mayoría de los comabientes eran poco más que niños ellos mismos.

Malfoy se burló de Harry porque algunas cosas eran inevitables. Hermione vio como Snape extinguía una rabia monumental hasta convertirlo en una cara de desprecio aceptable. Otra persona que no pasaría un buen año. Comió en silencio, preparándose para la compañía de Slytherins. Su segundo intento en Hogwarts habría sido mucho más placentero de haber sido Hufflepuff.

Por lo menos este año Malfoy había encontrado algo de recato. No la molestó en la Sala Común después de la introducción y Parkinson la ignoró en el dormitorio. Hermione se tomó una larga ducha y se acostó temprano, lanzando un encantamiento de alarma en su almohada para las cuatro de la mañana. Una cierta cantidad de trampas le habían enseñado que era mejor escabullirse en la madrugada que en la noche. Podías decir que te habías despertado temprano.

Peinó el pelo liso de Cathal, atándolo en una cola de caballo de la que nunca había intentado escapar. A diferencia de su dueña, el pelo de Cathal era muy bien portado. Hermione empequeñeció sus zapatos y los guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Salió de las mazmorras en calcetines en dirección a la Cripta Cónica.

Secciones significantes de las partes subterráneas de Hogwarts estaban 'dormidas.' Las habitaciones estaban en una forma particular de estasis, ya que no se las visitaba mucho y por lo tanto no eran muy mágicamente activas. Se despertaban cuando alguien pasaba por ahí pero aparte de eso estaban mayormente en un estado semi-corporeal. La Cámara de los Secretos era uno de esos lugares. El basilisco había sobrevivido debido a esa manifestación intermitente.

Averiguar cómo exactamente funcionaba el estado 'dormido' estaba en la lista de investigación de Hogwarts. Le había preguntado a Hogwarts pero la escuela estaba obligada por los Fundadores a no divulgar los secretos. La voz había sonado apologética e implacable. Era posible que la tormenta de hechizos en la última batalla había despertado partes del Castillo repentinamente, desestabilizando la matriz mágica. Tenía muchas teorías. Probarlas sería complicado.

Hermione había elegido la Cripta Cónica porque era una reliquia abandonada del siglo quince cuando había habido una moda de enterrar a los miembros fallecidos del personal dentro de Hogwarts. La tradición había sido un signo de estima y bastante popular hasta que una cábala de Ravenclaws había sido descubiertos usando los cádavers preservados en rituales necrománticos. El escándalo había llevado a la Directora Spore a prohibir más entierros y a vaciar la cripta.

Ahora el cuarto era sólo una cámara grande y circular con un extraño techo que parecía puntiagudo debido a la bóveda. Enorme y llena de ecos, la Cripta ciertamente era lo suficientemente atmosférica para un ritual secreto. Hermione sintió como si debiera estar vestida con encaje negro y máscara demás para captar el ambiente por completo.

En su lugar tenía zapatos sensatos y tiza que brillaba en presencia de magia.

Había encontrado la receta para el polvo brillante en un tomo de alquimia con muchas notas escritas en los bordes. El Profesor Snape no era el único al que le gustaba rayar sus libros. La tiza había sido usada en ritos donde 'fuegos y velas imprudentes son' antes del desarrollo del encantamiento de fuego frío. Brillaba en presencia de magia pero aparte de eso era un polvo anónimo, si bien un poco pegajoso.

Hermione dibujó un círculo grande con una uña y un hilo y después llenó el interior con una serie de runas repetidas. Lo cruzó y activó su Mapa. La tiza brilló con una luz verde-azul en respuesta. Apareció un punto brillante en la Cripta. Lo cruzó otra vez y el brillo permaneció ahí; un punto de trazo que podría usar para figurar distancias y direcciones.

Dándose vueltas por la habitación circular, Hermione midió la magia de ambiente, las resonancias y las complicadas coordinadas Aritmánticas que habían sido creadas para describir el punto exacto del 'aquí' de un lugar. Escribió sus resultados dentro del círculo, incluyendo todo sus trabajos matemáticos para poder revisar si había un error. El locus uno estaba completo. Faltaban muchos más.

Terminó otro sitio más antes de que la gente empezara a aparecer. No Slytherins, claro. A las Serpientes no les gustaba levantarse hasta que el día ya estaba en su marcha. Pero las comadrejas se levantaban temprano y los nerviosos de primero de las Casas de torre bajaban temprano para no llegar tarde al desayuno.

Decidiendo que tenía alrededor de una hora antes de tener que ir a buscar su desayuno, Hermione subió hacia la Biblioteca. Planeaba leer para Adivinación una y otra vez hasta que la frustración la ahogara. Su actitud hacía la materia se había ablandado un poco. Habían verdaderos Videntes, incluyendo a Trelawney. La mayoría de las tonterías sobre el Ojo Interior todavía eran tonterías pero la clase no era tan inútil como había pensado en Tercero.

Su atención estaba en su investigación y caminó justo al lado del Profesor Lupin saliendo de detrás de una estatua y, sin pensar en su rol de Cathal, le dio un asentimiento sin pausar su camino. La manera en que él se encogió la hizo despertar. Hermione lo miró, se dio cuenta de dónde debía venir puesto que era luna llena, y activó la boca sin activar el cerebro.

—Espero que limpiaran la Casa antes de encerrarte ahí dentro —lo quiso decir con simpatía puesto que había visto el estado del edificio. Profesor Lupin no lo tomó de esa manera.


	11. moirai

La llevó directamente a la oficina del Profesor Snape, básicamente agarrándola del cuello como a un cachorro. El amable Profesor Lupin había desaparecido. Este Lupin era un Merodeador llevando una serpiente a la guarida de su maestro. Pausó para tocar a la puerta de manera superficial antes de abrirla de un empujón, arrastrando Cathal con él. La lanzó hacia el asiento frente al escritorio y se aferró al respaldo de la silla en caso de que la bruja intentara escapar.

—Tenemos que hablar, Severus —Lupin intentó sonar menos alarmado de lo que estaba pero, a oídos de Hermione, falló. Estaba cansado y abrumado por el cambio. Y ella era una idiota.

—Puedes pedirme una hora, Lupin —la mirada oscura de Snape se deslizó hacia la señorita Rosier, que de todas las cosas se veía triste. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos entrelazadas y descansando en su regazo, pero eso no lo sorprendía porque ella aún no lo miraba la cara. Sin duda su madre le había advertido. Dándole un vistazo al hombre lobo, Severus se preguntó brevemente qué más Derica Max había compartido con su hija.

—Le dijiste.

El hombre lobo apenas contuvo la acusación de su voz.

—No lo hice —una segunda y más larga inspección de la bruja de Slytherin demostró que había disciplinado su expresión y recuperado su compostura usual. Sus estudiantes se apresuraban a controlar sus expresiones pero rara vez con tanta ferocidad como la hija de Evan. Era obstinada y desafiante, aunque de una manera sutil que rara vez traía problema. Lucius había estado furioso ante la evasión de la chica a final de semestre pero Severnus no había estado sorprendido. La obediencia no era una característica Rosier—. La señorita Rosier es una bruja de iniciativa notable. No me sorprendería saber que dedujo tu pequeño secreto por si misma.

—Sí, Profesor —Hermione escuchó su pista y la agarró—. En el tren, el Profesor Lupin hizo una demostración de dominancia y las cicatrices en su rostro son claramente de una criatura Oscura. Lo vi escabulléndose de vuelta al castillo por uno de los túneles secretos justo después de que la luna se ocultara. Tiene una marca de garras recién sanada en la muñeca. —Lo había notado cuando él le había agarrado la túnica—. El lugar más cercano fuera de Hogwarts para encarcelar a un hombre lobo es la Casa de los Gritos, que a pesar de su reputación, no está embrujada.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Lupin, sorprendido por su discurso. Evan Rosier había sido brutal e inteligente. Un bastardo minucioso, y uno de los amigos cercanos de Severus en la escuela, la razón por la que había asumido que había una conspiración. Si los Slytherin se enteraban, lo despedirían antes del fin de semana.

—Revisé —respondió ella concisamente, regresando a la brevedad usual de Cathal. Hermione no quería sermonear en su presencia como su otra yo hacía a menudo. Este era el año de la pulla de 'sabelotodo insufrible.' Esa todavía dolía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando le cuente a sus amigos? —Remus tornó su ira hacia un blanco más familiar, que tuvo la audacia de sonreír ligeramente.

—Estás asumiendo cosas, Lupin —dijo Snape con sequedad—. La señorita Rosier ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en no tener amigos.

Lupin se tragó un comentario enojado. Snape no iba a hacer nada para amilanar a Rosier. Estaba complacido de que uno de los suyos se hubiera dado cuenta antes del primer día de clases. Los dos Slytherins se sentaron ahí en su propia satisfacción silenciosa, en una habitación tan llena de olores que hizo que la nariz de Remus picara. El hombre lobo suspiró. Cuando estabas en un nido de víboras, teníass que esperar que te mordieran.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decirle a nadie? —le preguntó a la bruja rubia, sabiendo que habría alguna clase de pago.

—Lo pensaré y le diré.

Hermione se detuvo antes de mencionar la clase del Boggart. Esa había sido una lección especial después de que Remus capturara a la criatura, no parte del currículum planeado. Una vez que lo anunciara, ella podría negociar para que la dejaran faltar. Era poco probable que su peor miedo todavía fuera McGonagall diciendo que había fallado sus exámenes y cualquier referencia a Voldemort, Harry, Ron o Hermione sería terriblemente difícil de explicar.

El Profesor Lupin se marchó. Ella se quedó en la silla. El Profesor Snape descansó sus codos en el escritorio y la estudió por encima de la punta de sus dedos. Hermione miró fijamente a sus propias manos, descansado delicadamente en su regazo. Esperaba que esta contemplación silenciosa terminara antes del comienzo de las clases. Le gustaría bastante comer desayuno. Pero no se iba a ir hasta que se lo permitieran y claro que no iba a preguntar.

—El Profesor Lupin es un Gryffindor. Si intentas extorsionarlo, caerá sobre su espada antes de someterse —aconsejó Snape, sintiendo una vez más nada en particular de parte de la señorita Rosier. Los niños de su edad generalmente proyectaban sus pensamientos y emociones con volumen, incluso cuando no estaban parloteando o riendo. Alguien le había enseñado los principios de Oclumancia. Probablemente la misma persona que le había hablado sobre la maldición de Lupin.

—Sí, Profesor —accedió Hermione plácidamente.

Él la dejó ir a tiempo para pasar a recoger una rápida tostada y apresurarse hasta Historia de la Magia. La verdad es que no necesitaba apurarse, porque Binns nunca pasaba lista, pero quería sentarse en la parte de atrás para poder leer sin que fuera tan obvio. Este años los Slytherin tenían clase con Ravenclaw, lo que significaba que ella no era la única con un libro oculto. Anthony Goldstein le dio un asentimiento sutil cuando ella caminó a su lado. Había sido uno de los recipientes del chocolate y demasiado preocupado para agradecerle. Ella lo ignoró. Sólo era un mestizo.

La primera clase de Adivinación del año le dio a Hermione la oportunidad de probar un encantamiento que había encontrado en el mismo libro donde había descubierto la tiza que brillaba en presencia de magia. Rodó su muñeca y se tocó a sí misma con su varita, murmurando 'anosmia' al adentraste en la nube de incienso que era el bastión de Trelawney. El avasallador mal olor de pachulí desapareció. La bruja suspiró de alivio.

—¡Morgana! —Daphne Greengrass venía un paso detrás de ella y apagó un estornudo ante el pesado aroma—. Habrías pensado que una torre tendría mejor ventilación. Probablemente puede limpiar esta niebla con unos cuantos hechizos de brisa.

—Ambiente —remarcó Blaise Zabini al entrar a la habitación, arreglándose en una table al frente donde pudiera estirar sus largas piernas y coquetear con la profesora. Su considerable encanto se aseguraba de que recibiera buenas notas en la mayoría de las clases enseñadas por brujas, con la notable excepción de Transfiguración.

—Miasma —replicó Daphne, dirigiéndose a una mesa cerca de la ventana con la vana esperanza de conseguir algo de aire.

Hermione se sentó al fondo, y se le unió Millicent Bulstrode, que se cambió de mesa para no tener que sentarse con uno de los Ravenclaw. Ninguna de las Casas tenía suficientes estudiantes para llenar una clase así que los habían combinado, una indicación de sentido común en cuanto concernía a la bruja reencarnada. Sí creía que había algo que podría sacar de Adivinación, si bien no del tutelaje de Trelawney.

El té era terrible; recocido y tibio. Hermione vació la mayor parte de la tetera en una almohada raída y luego lo limpió con un _tergeo_. Nada húmedo, no charchos, y nada de evidencia. Llenó sus copas con el resto. Bulstrode le puso una cara disgustada al líquido sepia, y se tragó unos cuantos tragos para aparentar. Bebieron lo último, sacudieron, dieron vuelta a las tazas y aclararon sus mentes de nociones preconcebidas para permitir que el futuro rudimentario se formara en su tercer ojo.

Cuando Hermione examinó los rastros esparcidos vio exactamente lo que había allí. Hojas de té. Le dio vuelta a la taza para que el asa apuntara hacia ella, puesto que era la preguntadora, y dejó que si maginación creara formas. La ayudó el haber leído el libro de texto y conocer los significados. La adivinación era mucho más fácil cuando podías trabajar al revés.

—¿Qué es lo que Ves, niña? —gorjeó Trelawney al hacer un circuito alrededor de su mesa. Parpadeó como una lechuza a través de sus lentes y Bulstrode y Rosier se miraron la una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos quería ir primero—. Vamos, revélenlo y entiendan.

—Siete estrellas —Hermione mostró su taza de restos—. Duelo.

—¿Conoces los signos? ¿Has sido asechada por las olas pesadas del Destino? —La voz portentosa de la Vidente se alzó en volumen para que el resto de la clase pudiera escuchar.

—Sí, Profesora.

La respuesta anodina no pareció afectar los portentes ominosos de Trelawney. Se lanzó en una larga tirada acerca de abrirse uno mismo a las corrientes de lo desconocido y tropezó de camino a su sillón. A sus espaldas, Bulstrode hizo un gesto de 'beber, beber.' Los Slytherin se aguantaron la risa mientras que los Ravenclaw lucieron desaprobadores.

Su encantamiento de no olor duró hasta el final de la lección, gracias al cielo, y desapareció lentamente mientras trepaba escalera abajo del salón, permitiéndole apreciar el aire comparativamente fresco del pasillo. Detrás de ella varios estudiantes tomaron bocanadas o estornudaron. La mayoría de los Slytherin estaban ocupados con quejarse de Trelawney, y permitieron que Hermione se alejara hacia Estudios Muggle sin comentarios.

La Profesora Burbage pareció sorprendida por la presencia de una corbata verde entre la multitud de amarillo y rojo pero no llamó la atención hacia la solitaria Serpiente. Hermione Hermione llegó tarde y sí miró fijamente a Cathal Hermione, lo que le causó a esta última algo de incomodidad existencial. Afortunadamente su ser más joven estaba más enfocada en encontrar un asiento que en observar a una Slytherin.

La introducción a la Vida Muggle pasó. Hermione tomó notas lentamente en Alemán. Había estado practicando esporádicamente con la ayuda de hechizos de traducción y había logrado un entendimiento aceptable del lenguaje escrito. Si quería aprender a hablarlo como se debe tendría que buscar un club de conversación Muggle o un libro de hechizos. Las personas mágicas preferían aprender lenguajes de tutores.

El primer día de clases fue placenteramente aburrido y Hermione se pasó la cena con la mayoría de su atención en la destilación fraccionaria, mientras se preguntaba si podría conseguir un libro sobre reacciones químicas para entender el proceso mejor sin magia. Su modo automático se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando Flint se dejó caer en la banca junto a ella, apartando a Nott de un codazo.

Los de Tercero se dieron vuelta para ver al Capitán del equipo servirse a sí mismo y a Rosier un vaso de jugo de calabaza de la misma jarra. Tomó un sorbo, soltó el cáliz y le lanzó una mirada dura a Malfoy. Después Flint le pasó un pedazo arrugado de pergamino a la joven bruja antes de marcharse a zancadas. Mensaje entregado sin decir una palabra.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era la misma farsa que recordaba. El maldito Malfoy, incapaz de cortesía básica, había perturbado a Hagrid. Eran gusarajos para los de Tercero. Afortunadamente para los estudiantes del EXTASIS, podían optar por tener sus propios proyectos. Marcus había elegido atender unicornios puesto que eran un desafío para un mago que ya no era virgen. Invitó a Cathal después de la cena, como otro signo de su patrocinio.

Caminaron hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido, donde Hagrid había vallado a una madre dando leche y a su potro. La yegua tenía una herida infectada en el costado, probablemente culpa de una acromántula.

Porque ella estaba enferma, su bebé no se estaba alimentando bien. Ambos necesitaban cuidados pero se ponían intranquilos si Hagrid o Marcus se acercaban mucho. Hermione intentó engatusar al potro para que se acercara a la valla con un par de zanahorias, pero él se alejó de ella, lo que respondía una pregunta que la había asechado.

Cathal era físicamente pura, igual que Hermione antes de su reencarnación, pero eso no era suficiente. La inocencia no se trataba de un pequeño pedazo de piel. La inocencia era un estado mental y Hermione pensó que había perdido el suyo el momento en que había visto a Harry reaparecer con el cadáver de Cedric. Ciertamente había entendido lo que estaba haciendo cuando había llevado a Umbridge con los centauros.

—Ambos son tímidos. —Marcus observó al potro alejarse a saltos con sus piernas ridículamente delgadas y mentalmente se pateó a sí mismo. Había asumido… y ahora era incómodo. No era su familia, no podía preguntar y si la habían herido, era un bastado por resfregárselo en la cara.

—Pueden sentir la Magia Negra, y después de Quirrell no los culpo por mantener su distancia —Hermione vio un poco del conflicto en la cabeza de Flint. No estaba intentando ser cruel con Cathal o probarla—. La pureza ritual es de la mente. Deberías citar eso en tu reporte final. Hagrid puede acercarse a los unicornios y está en sus sesenta.

—¿Practicando tu Legilimancia, Rosier? —preguntó Flint con una risa seca, intentando no demostrar lo aliviado que estaba de haber esquivado esa maldición conversacional.

—Es fascinante estudiar a la gente. —Ella se encogió de hombros y regresó a intentar probarles a los unicornios que no era una amenaza. Mientras les cambiaba el agua y añadía algo de poción Vitamix, Marcus explicó que la paciencia era lo más importante a la hora de crear una relación. Con el antiguo unicornio herido, un semental mayor, había venido al cerco todos los días por cinco meses antes de poder acercarse a la criatura. Serían años antes de que la manada se recuprara de sus pérdidas, y años más antes de que confiaran en un mago otra vez.

La confianza era importante. Cuando notó a un gran perro negro husmeando el terreno cerca de la cabaña del guardián de los terrenos, Hermione sonrió. Se lo mencionó a Flint y a Hagrid, que los hizo salir de su patio con toda la sutileza de un golpe a la cabeza. Los Slytherins compartieron una sonrisa conspiradora. Ambos podían identificar a un Grim cuando veían uno. Marcus sonreía porque estaba divertido por la mascota nueva del medio-gigante. Hermione sonreía porque ahora podía llevarle comida a Canuto.

Cathal Rosier tenía una lista para escabullirse. Hermione sabía que era obsesivamente organizada y se había permitido crear un horario a manera de tranquilizarse. Tenía pociones autorizadas y no autorizadas que revisar y hectáreas de mazmorras que inspeccionar. Durante las noches de Astronomía, tenía una excusa razonable para estar fuera de la cama. Desafortunadamente, Percy Weasley se tomaba sus obligaciones de Premio Anual con mucha seriedad. El horario de patrulla de los Prefectos se cruzaba con los patrones de caza de estudiantes de Filch, lo que tenía a Hermione alerta.

Su Mapa ayudaba pero evitar ser atrapada la enviaba en vueltas que gastaban tiempo y eran frustrantes. Pasó una hora escondida detrás de una vitrina porque la prefecta de Sexto de Ravenclaw se había puesto a discutir con su contraparte masculina de Quinto justo en medio del Vestíbulo de Jeroglíficos. La única cosa que evitó que la vieran fue una colección de papiros de la decimoséptima dinastía.

Con intentos y fallos, logró determinar los lugares que sus compañeros frecuentaban. A algunos de ellos incluso podía precisarles el tiempo, puesto que los de Séptimo consideraban que básicamente cualquier cosa que los distrajera de sus estudios una pérdida de tiempo. Incluso la amenaza de un asesino suelto parecía distante en comparación con los EXTASIS. Black no iba a por ellos así que hacían sus patrullas y no sentían curiosidad.

Por otra parte, los profesores eran exasperantes. Snape dormía a deshoras y atravesaba los pasillos a zancadas incesantemente. Probablemente buscando a Harry y a Ron, basándose en experiencia pasada. Lupin también se paseaba.

La Profesora McGonagall revisaba periódicamente, con toda probabilidad para su propia paz mental. Trelawney daba vueltas erráticas. Varios de los otros profesores se marchaban o regresaban a Hogwarts de eventos extracurriculares. Todos estaban atentos. Recordaban la última guerra y lo que había costado.

El toque de queda duraba entre las diez de la noche y las seis de la mañana, y el interés se hacía notablemente menor después de las cuatro y media de la mañana. Hermione se aprovechó de esto levantándose temprano en la madrugada. Era lamentable que esta también fuera la hora del desayuno de los gatos del Castillo. Era inevitable que eventualmente una aplastada nariz anaranjada se metiera en sus asuntos. Una mañana cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la cabaña de Hagrid con una bolsa de salchichas, Crookshanks se pavoneó hasta ella con un ruidoso maullido acusador.

—Técnicamente se me permite salir —se excusó Hermione ante el gato que no le pertenecía. El medio-kneazle le parpadeó lentamente, asentándose frente a ella con la inconfundible postura de barricada—. No necesito un acompañante.

Crookshanks maulló clamorosamente. Se agachó y le ofreció la mano para que la olisqueara. Él lo hizo, y puso una cara, aullando con fuerza. Hermione apartó su mano, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas.

El familiar de Hermione podía sentir su mágica. El Giratiempos ya era lo suficientemente confuso para el gato, pero tener dos brujas que se sentían igual pero olían diferente era peor. Estaba muy ofendido y se marchó con la peluda cola erizada.

Hermione lloró ahí mismo en el Vestíbulo. Sola. Nadie vino a reconfortarla. Nadie se burló o se aclaró la garganta o hizo una broma débil. Lloró hasta que le dolió la garganta y luego se recompuso. Un rápido _fregotego_ y unos cuantos sollozos la dejaron presentable para verse en público. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid diciéndose que esto era algo bueno. A Crookshanks no le gustaba el olor de Cathal. No quería que la acusaran de intentar robarse una mascota de Gryffindor.

Un enorme y peludo perro estaba descansando en las escaleras, escondido a simple vista. La mayoría de las personas estaban tan acostumbrados a Fang y a cualquier suerte de bestia peluda rondando el hogar del guardián de los terrenos que no mirarían dos veces a un perro. Tendría que esconderse durante el día para asegurarse de que Lupin o McGonagall no lo vieran pero por lo menos tenía un lugar seguro donde dormir. Canuto levantó la cabeza cuando ella se acercó, un ruido de advertencia resonando en su delgado pecho.

—No tomes ese tono conmigo —dijo Hermione con acidez—. He venido hasta aquí a darte desayuno porque un perro no puede vivir a base de torta de piedra solamente.

Se detuvo alrededor de cinco pasos antes de llegar a la cabaña y estiró la bolsa de lona que Moppet le había dado antes de irse apurada a sortear la ropa limpia.

La magia hacia que la gente se volviera bastante quisquillosa con usar la camiseta de otra persona por accidente.

—Salchichas. Algunas de ellas incluso son de venado.

Eso logró que Canuto abandonara la escalera. Se acercó como si esperara ser pateado y mordió la bolsa, arrancándola de su mano para llevársela lejos. Se tragó la mitad de los contenidos con el ojo puesto encima de ella. Hermione permaneció muy quieta, mirando hacia la dirección opuesta al animago para no parecer amenazadora. Había pasado tanto tiempo en su forma de perro que sus instintos caninos eran, bueno, instintivos. Una mirada fija era un desafío.

—Probablemente hay espacio suficiente para ti, Hagrid y Fang en esa cañaba. Apuesto que todos roncan —le dijo Hermione a las calabazas—. Y tendrá que mantener a Buckbeak here ahora que Malfoy está portándose como una princesa por un rasguño —Canuto gruñó, mostrando los dientes ante la mención de la familia de Mortífagos—. Estoy muy de acuerdo. Prueba a compartir una Sala Común con el cretino.

El animago la miró sorprendido, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para intentar ver mejor el color de su corbata o el bordado de su suéter. Los perros podían ver el azul y el amarillo pero tenían problemas con el rojo y el verde. Se acercó un poco y giró un hombro hacia él para que pudiera ver la insignia de su casa. Él estornudó como si hubiera olido algo asqueroso.

—Saliva, perfecto —Hermione se limpió la manga—. Puedes ahorrarte las críticas, considerando que eres un perro de mal agüero —retrocedió un paso y se sentó en el pasto—. El Ministerio tiene Dementores por todos los terrenos. Se acerarán más una vez que el clima se ponga más frío, y tendrán la suficiente hambre para no ser muy estrictos con lo que comen.

Canuto gimió, aplastándose contra el pasto. Puede que los guardias de Azkabán no pudieran afectar la mente de un animal con tanta facilidad como la de un humano pero su aura atacaba todo. Hermione hizo una nota mental de ordenar más chocolate. La combinación del dormitorio subterráneo, las largas noches y los Dementores volverían a la Casa de Slytherin en un nido de angustia digno de Zapffe.

—El nuevo invernadero tiene un cobertizo que no se cierra —apuntó ella. El estómago lleno le dio a Canuto la suficiente energía para recordar pretender que no entendía todo, así que fingió hablarle a las nubes—. Estaba pensando en mover algo de mi trabajo ahí. Debería probar con hojas nuevas. Pero necesitaría permiso de la Profesora Sprout —Hermione se puso de pie y se limpió la falda—. Veré si puedo encontrarla después del desayuno.

Dejó la bolsa y el resto de las salchichas con Canuto, porque de verdad parecía medio muerto de hambre. Si lograba bajarse de este carrusel viva y sana, haría una campaña para reforma judicial. Nadie debería ser encerrado sin un juicio. Hermione esperaba que este punto de vista resultara poco popular viniendo de una Rosier. Quizás tendría que sugerírselo a su otro yo, asumiendo que terminaban la guerra y seguían hablando. Intercambiando murmullos dementes en el ala Janus Thickey no contaba.


	12. euménides

Por cuestión de suerte que pareció confabulación, los Slytherin que se quedaron en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Yule eran todos familiares de Mortífagos. Rosier, Nott, las gemelas Carrow, Travers, Yaxley y Harper, cuya madre era una Rowle. Esto no pasó desapercibido por los Gryffindors, la mayoría hijos de Aurores que no tenían vacaciones durante las festividades, y que se encargaron de perseguir a las Serpientes a donde quiera que fueran. Alguien había dejado entrar a un asesino a Hogwarts y ese alguien probablemente se vestía de verde.

Hermione se sentó junto al fogón en sus piyamas, una bata y dos pares de calcetines porque la piedra de las mazmorras devoraba el calor. Flora y Hestia se le habían unido puesto que ninguno de los dormitorios de chicas tenían chimeneas y los Encantamientos Calentadores no eran todopoderosos. La madre de las gemelas les había enviado una enorme caja de caramelo de dulce de leche, que compartieron con sus Compañeros de Casa. Travers, de Primero y extrañando su hogar terriblemente, estaba echado en el sofá envuelto con todas las mantas de su cama, enfurruñado.

Nott, Yaxley y Harper habían ido a la biblioteca juntos porque era más seguro ir en grupos. Ninguno de los Leones había intentado nada, aun, pero podía ser porque ninguna de las Serpientes iba a ninguna parte a solas. Así que cuando Harper entró a la Sala Común con la cara pálida y templando, el tranquilo cuarteto sacó sus varitas de inmediato.

—De… men… —jadeó el chico.

—¿Dementor? —demandó Hermione, quitándose la bata para envolverlo en ella. Su piel estaba gélida. Él asintió—. ¿Dónde están Nott y Yaxley?

—No sé —masculló Harper, luchando con su propia lengua para poder hablar. El instinto de luchar o escapar no permitía la elocuencia—. Los perdí en la cocina vieja.

—Iré por el Profesor Snape —Hermione se giró hacia las Carrow—. Denle caramelo de dulce de leche hasta que deje de temblar, prendan todas las velas que puedan y quédense aquí.

—¿Vas a salir?

Flora no sabía de mala sangre alguna entre su familia y los Nott o los Yaxley, y no tenía nada en contra de Theo o Corwin. Sin embargo, la única persona por la que encararía a un Dementor ya estaba ahí con ella.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y yo soy la mayor aquí. _Accio_ zapatos —Hermione intentó sonar pragmática mientras metía los pues en sus Mary Janes. Iba a ir de todos modos, sin importar la excusa, y no se quedó lo suficiente como para que cualquiera de las Carrow pusiera otra objeción. Tampoco las culpó por cerrar con llave una vez que estuvo en el pasillo: su respiración formó una nube de vapor—. ¡Moppet!

—¿La señorita llama a Moppet? —la elfina domestica apareció y se apresuró a rodearse con sus brazos—. Esta es mala magia, señorita, mala y hambrienta.

—Dile al Director que hay un Dementor en las mazmorras, por favor —habló con rapidez. La bruja salió disparada por el pasillo, tan rápido como podía. Hermione se sintió como una cobarde por no ir a rescatar a Nott y a Yaxley ella misma pero apartó esa emoción con sentido común. Todavía no podía lanzar un Patronus, y cuando le había preguntado a Hogwarts por qué había reaccionado tan poco a los Dementores en el Expreso, la respuesta del Castillo había sido evasiva.

El Profesor Snape abrió la puerta de inmediato cuando ella martilló. Los Slytherins no acostumbraban a golpear su entrada del terror con los puños. Examinó los piyamas de Cathal Rosier, varita en mano y expresión determinada, y no la llenó de preguntas. El Maestro de Pociones meramente le alzó una ceja a la bruja de Tercero.

—Harper, Nott y Yaxley vieron un Dementor cerca de la cocina vieja. Harper está en la Sala Común pero Nott y Yaxley no han regresado —Hermione habló con nitidez, imitando la dicción cortada de Alastor Moody. Toda la información, nada de balbuceos.

—No tengo tiempo para acompañarte de vuelta a tu dormitorio —Snape sacó su varita y se movió a un lado para que Rosier pudiera entrar a su oficina—. Quédate aquí hasta que regrese. No toques nada —le ordenó, al tanto de su interés en Pociones. No quería regresar para encontrar El Aprendiz del Mago recreado en su recámara privada. La bruja obedientemente se sentó en la silla del suplicante frente al escritorio. El mago eligió creer que se quedaría ahí.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Hermione sacó su Mapa del bolsillo de su túnica para buscar a Nott y Yaxley. La cocina de los Slytherin había sido construida en un tiempo cuando los de cursos superiores podían cenar a solas en la Sala Común. Al pasar por esa zona de las mazmorras, los chicos habían tomado una ruta indirecta desde la biblioteca, probablemente intentando despistar cualquier hostigamiento de parte de los Gryffindor.

Si los dos habían pensado con racionalidad, nunca algo fácil de hacer en la presencia de una pesadilla, se habrían dirigido de vuelta hacia el primer piso. Miró allí, esperanzada. Desafortunadamente, el pergamino encantado mostró dos figuras ('Nott, Theodore' y 'Yaxley, Corwin') corriendo hacia el Porticus Periculum. No había signo de que los persiguieran porque no había inventado una manera de incluir Criaturas Oscuras en el artefacto.

—Voice, ¿puedes sentir al Dementor? —le preguntó al Mapa.

—Hay una ausencia. Oscurece el espacio alrededor. Podemos ver sólo donde no está —respondió Hogwarts, con un tinte de furia en su voz. Los Dementores eran una amenaza para los estudiantes y las amenazas no eran bienvenidas—. ¿Cómo entró tal monstruosidad a nuestro dominio?

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione. Si tenía que adivinar, habría elegido uno de los túneles colapsados en las secciones más antiguas del Castillo, pero todo era suposición. No sabía suficiente sobre la física de los Dementores para estimar cuánto podían comprimirse o si se podían volver intangibles. Todo lo que había leído sobre ellos decía 'semi-corpóreos.' Tenían una presencia física incluso si era insustancial. No eran fantasmas.

—Lo averiguarás —ordenó la Voz.

—¿Cómo, precisamente? —preguntó con más acidez de la que permitía la camaradería—. Cathal todavía no puede usar el Patronus y fuiste muy esquiva cuando te pregunté por qué no pude sentir mucho con el Dementor del tren. No voy a ir a buscar un nido cuando sólo estoy armada con Encantamientos de Alegría.

—No sientes el hambre de las criaturas que inspiran miedo porque no pueden alimentarse de ti. Es todo lo que necesitas saber —una mejora en el tono imperioso de la Voz sugirió que había habido un cambio de control. Hermione no sabía si había personalidades distintas detrás del ser Gestalt pero sospechaba que las impresiones de personas muy poderosas persistían. Se le ocurrió algo.

—Voz, ¿puedes hablar Parsel? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa por saber si el contacto del Castillo con Tom Ryddle había dejado un rastro reciente de su habilidad hereditaria. Claro que, dado que Salazar Slytherin era un Fundador, Hogwarts podría tener la habilidad gracias a él.

—No podemos —un poco de arrepentimiento y un montón de irritación—. Cuando Slytherin se marchó, se llevó varios de sus secretos consigo. Nada que hubiera hecho con los otros Fundadores podría ser deshecho pero pudo quitar lo que le pertenecía a él y a sus herederos.

—Diablos —remarcó ella—. Pensé que quizás la Cámara de los Secretos tenía otra salida o alguna fuente maligna que los Dementores podrían usar. Definitivamente gustarían del lugar y no he logrado entrar, claro. —Hermione se detuvo antes de darle una patada petulante al escritorio de Snape. No cabía duda de que él notaría la marca o un encantamiento para remover una—. Tengo la memoria de la impresión de Ron de Harry hablando mientras dormía. Podría usar un Pensadero para intentar imitarlo yo misma.

—En la casa que Juan construyó —dijo Hogwarts con ironía.

—Algo así. —Jugar al teléfono consigo misma no era la manera más confiable de tener un resultado preciso—. No hay manera de que Harry le diga a Cathal en persona —no quería llamar atención hacia la Cámara en caso de que alguien quitara el basilisco—. Debe de haber un encantamiento para proyectar memorias o algo similar para el hechizo del Pensadero. Podría adaptar uno de esos.

—También necesitarías una manera de encontrar a las malevolencias.

—Lo agregaré a la lista —Hermione sacó un cuaderno de su túnica. Siempre tenía uno porque había aprendido, coincidentalmente también en Tercero, que si quería recordar algo debía escribirlo. Confiar en su memoria mientras estaba estresada no era a prueba de tontos—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos al final del hilo? Lo llamaría estasis pero no era exactamente eso.

—Había un mensaje de nosotras enviado contigo, tejido con la magia. Sabíamos que era cierto pero fue corto. —La Voz pausó y Hermione casi pudo oírla editando lo que le iba a decir. No iba a dar una patada y demandar que le dijeran todo pero un día lo iba a averiguar. Los secretos eran venenosos y la magia secreta aún más.

—Dijiste que un Avada ensucia la tela de la realidad, para parafrasear —incentivó ella cuando el silencio del Castillo se alargó. Hablarle a una voz sin cuerpo no le daba pistas visuales para adivinar los pensamientos de Hogwarts. La pausa atenuante sugería una condición más cuidadosa.

—Una vez que hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte. —Las palabras eran pesadas, inalterables—. Comprendemos tu deseo de ser una Valkiria pero la Maldición Asesina no se redirige con facilidad. No es tu responsabilidad elegir a los caídos. Quizás podrías mover el hechizo unos cuantos centímetros.

—Harry estaba más cerca de Sirius —Hermione había mirado con fijeza, todos habían mirado, la manera en que Sirius casi se había deslizado hacia el velo. Remus se había apresurado a detener a Harry. Suspiró. Redirigir la maldición de Bellatrix podría acabar con Harry muerto, y sólo por esa posibilidad no podía arriesgarse—. Debería encontrar a la maldita rata y matarlo ahora antes de que traiga de vuelta a su Maestro.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque ese bastardo encontrará una manera de resucitarse. Si mato a Pettigrew, no sabré dónde volverá Voldemort. Podría tomarle años el volver a ganar un cuerpo o alguien más competente podría encontrarlo.

La sencilla razón era que tenía que esperar, esperar hasta después del rito en el cementerio. Una vez que Voldemort fuera corpóreo otra vez, podían matarlo. Harry tendría aliados otra vez. Y la maldita Profecía sería cumplida.

—Él desea este lugar —la Voz habló con un eco de espanto—. No tiene derecho. Una débil herencia de sangre no le otorga soberanía.

—Harry le gana. Lo vi —tranquilizó Hermione. Sus ojos encontraron movimiento en el mapa con 'Snape, Severus' regresando a la Sala Común de Slytherin, acompañado por 'Nott, Theodore' y 'Yaxley, Corwin.' —El profesor regresará pronto. —Observó las pequeñas figuras moviéndose por el pasillo—. Me siento como una cobarde por no ir yo misma. Urges de Gryffindor.

—Ya no eres una Leona —dijo Hogwarts con menos gentileza de la que Hermione hubiera preferido.

—No lo he olvidado.

Cada vez que se vestía de verde se acordaba de que había dejado a su viejo yo atrás. Hermione guardó el Mapa y esperó a que Snape regresara, sin tocar nada como él le había ordenado. Necesitaría ordenar más ortigas y algo de Dittany. Su trabajo en clase acerca de venenos indetectables, llamados así porque los encantamientos de detección usados comúnmente no registraban su presencia, era fascinante. La primera vez no había apreciado la forma en que los venenos podían ser integrados con pociones. Esta vez, tenía más tiempo para investigar a fondo.

—Señorita Rosier.

Snape abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró, con una mezcla de placer y arrepentimiento, que la bruja estaba sentada en la silla que le había indicado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser desafiado por sus estudiantes que sintió desconfianza. Una sacudida de su varita confirmó que ninguno de los encantamientos de seguridad se había roto. Severus mantenía los ingredientes más peligrosos en su estudio privado para evitar el robo. Con cinco minutos y lo que había en esa habitación, podría fabricar una poción capaz de matar a un dragón.

—Profesor —Hermione no levantó la mirada de su barbilla—. ¿Cómo están Nott y Yaxley?

—Cansados y conmocionados. Corrieron rondas mientras lanzaban las maldiciones más fuertes que conocían —su boca se apretó. Si Hogwarts tuviera una clase de Artes Oscuras apropiadas los jóvenes magos habrían estado mucho mejor preparados para encarar a un Dementor—. La criatura ha sido expulsada —Albus estaba reforzando las protecciones del Castillo y enviándole su lechuza más malhumorada al Ministerio, aunque probablemente Fudge no prestaría mucha atención—. Ahora te regresaré a tu Casa.

Hermione había esperado una interrogación. Le parecía sospechoso que Snape no estuviera más sospechoso, pero ni con diez años de conocerlo podía leerlo bien. Así que obedeció en silencio y se escondió en su cama, en su habitación vacía. Mirando el dosel verde y plateado encima de ella, Hermione se preguntó si Cathal habría ido a ayudar. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? La chica era sólo una piel que movía por ahí; una máscara detrás de la cual esconderse.

Con la excepción de Cathal la huérfana, todos los Slytherin que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las festividades de Yule le escribieron a sus padres para contarles sobre el Dementor suelto en las mazmorras. Hermione sabía esto porque sus compañeros de Casa le enseñaron las varias respuestas, incluyendo la de Hardrada Harper que había enterrado su pluma en el pergamino con tanto vigor que había roto la hoja en varias partes. El resultado final: cháchara de Fudge.

Cuando le dijo a Marcus y a los otros Slytherin mayores que se habían invitado a sí mismos a asistir a sus sesiones de estudios, él puso mala cara y dijo que la respuesta era típica. Fudge no actuaba sobre un problema a menos que temiera por su trabajo. Sirius Black corriendo por ahí era un problema mucho más incendiario que un 'incidente de seguridad menor' en Hogwarts, que el Ministro culpó sobre la desatención de Dumbledore.

Las Serpientes estaban escondidas en la biblioteca en una de las mesas más grandes cerca de la sección de Runas Antiguas, que en su mayoría era dominio de los años mayores porque la asignatura era un electivo difícil. Bole estaba girando un libro, mirando un diagrama de Transfiguración desde varios ángulos con la esperanza de averiguar por dónde comenzar. Flint se balanceaba en su silla para leer con los pies sobre la mesa porque odiaba golpearse los tobillos con los sostenedores de la mesa. Hearne, un chico de Quinto desesperado por no fallar Encantamientos, deslizó su ensayo hacia Rosier y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos.

Hermione sintió una inexplicable sensación de camaradería con el tenso chico, cuyo padre deseaba que recibiera un TIMO en una materia en la que, objetivamente, tenía poco talento. El énfasis sangrepura en herencia más que habilidad había dejado a muchos de sus vástagos luchando por no quedarse atrás. Si a un estudiante le iba lo suficientemente mal en varias asignaturas, podían pedirle que se fuera de la escuela antes de los TIMO, lo que era una desgracia absoluta entre las antiguas familias.

Había leído dieciocho pulgadas del ensayo de Hearne cuando notó lo tranquila que estaba la biblioteca. La golpeó que Gryffindor estaba jugando con Ravenclaw, y que Flint no estaba vestido como un Dementor. Hermione pausó intentando recordar cuándo, exactamente, Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle y el chico de Séptimo le habían jugado esa broma a Harry. Definitivamente en un juego contra Ravenclaw.

—Te estás perdiendo el Quidditch —habló antes de que su astucia poco desarrollada pudiera detenerla.

—Sí —admitió Flint, girando la página con aire irritable—. Pero casi entiendo la quintaesencia y si me tomo un descanso perderé la trama —escribió un número de página en un trozo de pergamino que estaba usando para buscar referencias—. La clase recuperativa de Flitwick es muy útil. Estaría muerto sin ella.

Algo pequeño, apenas un ajuste. Podía no ser nada. A juzgar por lo que sabía de magia temporal, no todos los cambios eran significantes. Podías pisar un grupo de mariposas sin alterar el futuro. No sabía lo que Flint había hecho durante la guerra. Nunca había oído de él mencionado como un Mortífago. Y no podía, a menos que se encerrara en un sótano por años, no afectar el tiempo.

¿Así que por qué tenía el corazón acelerado?

—¿Estás planeando jugar de manera profesional? —preguntó Hermione para decir algo mientras intentaba detener un ataque de pánico naciente. Flint se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo. Ella hizo lo mismo y luego se sentó junto a Hearne para discutir en voz queda cómo refinar su ensayo. Si notó lo tensa que estaba, no lo dijo. Estaba más o menos igual, manos jugando con su pluma.

La noticia de la victoria de Gryffindor llegó a la biblioteca a través de sonrisas en las corbatas rojas y ceños fruncidos en las azules. Oliver Wood llegó pavonéandose tarde, asegurándose de enviarle una enorme sonrisa a la mesa de Slytherin. Flint lo fulminó con la mirada, mascullando acerca de hacerle algo muy incómodo al Capitán de Gryffindor con su propio palo de escoba.

La alegría de vivir duró poco. La presencia de los Dementores afectó a todos. Los de años menos lloraron en esquinas escondidas y los mayores se mantuvieron marchando como si los exámenes fueran el ocaso de los dioses. Hermione mantuvo su aire terso y tuvo la esperanza de que nadie notara que no estaba tan cansadamente miserable como sus compañeros. Su confianza en su farsa se vio pertburada por la expresión prevacida del Profesor Lupin cuando le pidió saltarse la lección del Boggart.

Había llegado temprano a la clase especial grupal y actuó obvia mientras examinaba el armario traqueteante. Remus la observó mientras pretendía que no. Estaba pensando, ella reconocía su expresión contemplativa. Para su mala suerte, cuando se acercó a él para pedirle que la excusara de la clase, él puso la cara en blanco. No era un mentiroso prodigioso como Snape pero esconder su licantropía le había enseñado autocontrol.

El Profesor Lupin accedió sin poner reparos. Hermione sintió su mirada sobre ella hasta que salió del salón. Algo lo estaba molestando acerca de Cathal Rosier. No sabía qué. Se escondió en su laboratorio escondido, trabajó en una de sus pociones y se preocupó. Había algo, ¿no era así? ¿O es que Remus sólo estaba enojado por la extorsión implicada?

—Moppet, si estás disponible, ¿puedes venir? —le preguntó a las paredes—. No es urgente.

La elfina doméstica apareció después de un par de minutos, durante los cuales Hermione coló ortigas para mantener sus manos ocupadas. Estaba avanzando con sus experimentos y esperaba tener algo de información útil para fin de año. El siguiente paso sería averiguar si alguna de las especies de ortigsa que había probado se mezclaba bien con cualquiera de los medios de gel que planeaba usar. Los líquidos eran más fáciles de fabricar pero no duraban tanto en preserva.

—¿La señorita quiere a Moppet pero no enseguida? —Moppet movió las orejas, interesada en el no-llamado. A su amiga bruja no le agradaba molestarla y nunca le pedía buscar cosas así que estaba confundida por la llamada caprichosa.

—Probablemente esté siendo paranoica. Caminando alrededor de las mazmorras a solas me ha dado mucho tiempo para pensar demasiado —explicó Hermione en caso de que sonara estúpida por preguntar—. ¿El Profesor Lupin ha hablado con Cathal?

—Escuché al Profesor el Lobo hablando con la Profesora la Gata tomando té —ofreció Moppet después de pensarlo un segundo—. No hablaban sólo de ti. Hablaban de todos los Slytherin. Él dijo que le recordabas a tu padre. Ella dijo sí.

—No me imagino que Evan Rosier les caía muy bien. —No había ninguna razón en particular por la que Remus no debería hablar con la Profesora McGonagall—. ¿Eso es todo lo que dijeron?

—Los Profesores no se veían felices. La Profesora Directora tenía la boca apretada —la elfina domestica imitó la expresión amarga de la bruja escocesa—. Dijo que siempre hay algunos que se ponen Oscruso. Después hablaron sobre Malfoy. Profesor el Lobo dijo que también le recordaba a su padre.

—De verdad empiezo a verle el atractivo a la Legilimancia. Me sentiría mucho más segura de mis mentiras si pudiera revisar que la gente me cree —Hermione se escuchó a sí misma gimoteando y suspiró—. Gracias, Moppet. Lamento molestarte. El Profesor Lupin me miró raro. Nunca estoy segura de si estoy haciendo esta cosa de Slytherin bien.

—¿Puede la señorita hacerlo peor que el idiota Crabbe y el idiota Goyle? —preguntó Moppet con otra sacudida de sus orejas. Hermione se echó a reír.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió por primera vez en lo que se sentía como una eternidad—. Sí que ponen la barra muy baja.


	13. hespérides

perdón por la demora. mi tesis me tiene muerta. en otras noticias, la autora terminó esta historia y quedó en 46 capítulos.

* * *

Para cualquiera que no estuviera enfrentándose a un asesino en una caza descuidada, el final de semestre fue un asunto aburrido. Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas otra vez. Hubo algo de exultación engreída entre los Slytherins cuando se corrió la voz de que habían despedido al Profesor Lupin. Todos los padres que no habían podido intervenir en el inciente del Dementor insistieron a la fuerza que Fudge hiciera algo acerca del hombre lobo, y como el Ministro le podía lanzar tierra a Dumbledore, lo hizo generosamente.

Fue culpa de la mala suerte de Hermione que la última clase del año fuera Pociones, y su Jefe de Casa la hizo marchar desde el salón de clases hasta el dormitorio de aprendiz adjunto a su recámara. Le había quitado la varita y la había encerrado, prometiéndole que todas sus pertenencias serían empacadas. La llevarían al hogar de su guardián tan pronto como Narcissa Malfoy llegara a buscarla. Cerró la puerta ignorando sus protestas.

—Moppet —Hermione no dudó en llamar refuerzos mientras sacaba el Mapa de su bolsillo—. Voz, ¿ahora qué?

—¿Sigues comprometida con rehusar la hospitalidad de los Malfoy? —inquirió Hogwarts, evidentemente deseando que reconsiderara su estancia confrontacional.

—Me torturaron ahí. Daga maldita. Grité en el suelo. Maldición Cruciatus —mordió las palabras—. No voy a fingir llevarme bien con gente que miró y no hizo nada.

—Lo entendemos —la Voz se alteró, tornándose más conciliadora—. No hablaremos más de ello.

—Moppet puede recuperar la varita de la señorita y entonces la señorita escapa con Moppet —sugirió la elfina. Había disfrutado su viaje a la Isla Man con las dos ruedas y el helado—. Moppet puede alejarse tanto como Hogwarts lo permita.

—Si puedes conseguirte una varita de espino de las Varitas Perdidas y sustituirla, con algo de suerte el Profesor Snape no se dará cuenta —sugirió Hermione. Moppet asintió y desapareció—. Voz, ¿puedes hacer algo para evitar que una persona entre al Castillo? Retrasar a la Sra Malfoy me ayudará a salir de aquí.

—No de la manera en que creemos que te refieres. Cualquiera puede venir a Hogwarts —la Voz pausó para probar las reglas de su ser—. El Director puede cerrar la escuela durante momentos de necesidad.

—Preferiría no incluir a Dumbledore. Si Cathal se le acerca a pedir protección, habrá un precio. —Mientras que Hermione respetaba al Director por todo lo que había hecho, no lo idolatraba de la manera en que lo había hecho de niña. Hacer algo "por el bien mayor" era una excusa muy fácil de abusar—. Peeves podría ayudar. Asumo que básicamente es tu id.

—Lo persuadiremos. —La Voz no sonaba entusiasmada pero la caja de diálogo encima del título del Mapa se puso en blanco, indicando que había dejado la conversación. Hermione guardó el Mapa y volcó la cama en la pequeña área para dormir. Las acomodaciones de aprendices no eran lujosas. Trepó el bastidor de roble para examinar la rejilla de ventilación. Detrás de ella había un hueco que contenía una bulbosa maceta de cerámica; un jarro de cuatro vientos para hacer aire fresco. No había manera de escapar por ahí.

El baño era un orinal y un lavamanos. Hermione caminó por todo el dormitorio. Había terminado para cuando Moppet reapareció con su varita. No había una puerta secreta o una salida astutamente escondida. En el lado positivo, ahora podía añadir el interior del dormitorio de aprendiz con mayor precisión al Mapa. No había tenido la oportunidad de husmear el cuarto privado del Profesor Snape.

—Via Speculo —Hermione lanzó el Encantamiento Camino de Espejo en el cabinete de medicina encima del lavamanos. El vidrio perdió su color y ella sintió una extraña sensación de presión, y luego un alza de náusea. Tragó, respirando con lentitud. No pasó nada más. Decepcionante, pero no sorprendente. Era una variante del encantamiento del Armario Evanescente que solía ser utilizado para viajar entre un espejo y otro. Había pasado de moda después de que Ignatia Wildsmith inventara los polvos Flu.

—¿Se suponía que la señorita atravesara el espejo? —preguntó Moppet tentativamente, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de su amiga al apuntar que seguía allí. Quizás debería haber pretendido que no podía ver a la señorita.

—Habría sido útil —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Pero la verdad, no. El encantamiento es complicado y esta es la primera vez que lo lanzo. Pero deja un residuo característico en cualquier espejo en el que se use, así que Cathal tiene un escape verosímil —estiró la mano hacia la elfina—. Aunque prefiero tu método de viajar.

Con una sonrisa, Moppet las hizo desaparecer.

Terminaron en algún lugar oscuro. Hermione prendió su varita. Estaban en un cuarto bastante parecido al que acababan de abandonar, excepto que este estaba rodeado de estantes inclinados ligeramente hacia abajo. Había un olor muy fuerte. Inhaló e identificó alcanfor y carne podrida, y se apresuró a lanzar Nox. Los hongos creciendo en los estantes empezó a brillar y el olor se tornó más pungente.

—Mierda —Hermione recogió a Moppet, escondió a la elfina debajo de su túnica y lanzó un Encantamiento Abre-cerraduras a ciegas. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que los Hongos Combustibles hicieran lo que su nombre sugería—. Frego… ¡achú! —la bruja intentó lanzar el encantamiento antes de que comenzara un paroxismo de estornudos. Las esporas hicieron arder la delicada mucosa de sus ojos y su nariz, y cayeron lágrimas—. Fre… achú… go.

Estaba en el suelo estornudando de manera convulsiva cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, inundando el cuarto de trabajo con luz. Hermione vio un par de botas sensatas llenas de barro seco, y escuchó un Encantamiento de Limpieza. El fuerte aroma a bola de naftalina desapareció, y ella quedó de rodillas con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos. Le pasaron un pañuelo en la mano.

—Señorita Rosier, debo decir que no esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para entrar a mi cuarto de hongos. —La Profesora Sprout examinó a la Slytherin mientras la bruja más joven se limpiaba.

—No era mi intención, Profesora —dijo Hermione con resignación, sobándose la nariz.

—¿Entonces cuál era su intención? —la Profesora de Herbología lanzó otro Encantamiento de Limpieza hacia el pelo de la chica porque los cuerpos fructíferos de _Calvatia cheirovomvida_ eran efusivos en su emisión. Nunca los trabajaba sin un Encantamiento Casco-burbuja y no permitía que otros se acercaran sin supervisión.

—Mi hechizo falló. —Hermione estaba muy consciente de Moppet moqueando contra sus piernas e intentando no estornudar.

—Vamos, algo más de explicación que eso —Pomona todavía no había tenido problemas con la taciturna chica, y no había visto ninguna indicación de la crueldad Rosier que había caracterizado a Evan. Le había enseñado al padre de Cathal hasta sus TIMOs y lo había considerado un estudiante diligente. Nada de problemas, a menos que lo molestaran y entonces se convertía en un enemigo implacable. Hasta ahora la chica no había dado señas de ser vengativa. De hecho, Pomona recordó que Malcolm Preece le había contado acerca de su confrontación con la hija del asesino de su padre. Rosier había sido amable, en cierta manera fría y serpentina—. No eres del tipo que gusta de las bromas.

—Estaba intentando usar el Encantamiento Camino de Espejo —la mentira no era una mentira del todo, pero aun así a Hermione le desagradó el sabor—. Estaba encerrada en la recámara del aprendiz junto a la oficina del Jefe de Slytherin.

—Bueno, no fue para tanto, supongo —la Profesora Sprout estaba al tanto de las venenosas políticas en la Casa Slytherin. Si alguien había encerrado a Rosier, era poco probable que fuera una broma en buen ánimo. También era poco probable que la chica le fuera a dar una respuesta directa—. Vuelva al castillo. No quiere llegar tarde al Festín.

—Sí, Profesora.

Hermione salió con Moppet invisible bajo su capa. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, recogió a la elfina y se apresuró hacia el cuarto más próximo para usar _Fregotego_ en su amiga. Las esporas del hongo no tenían un efecto tan debilitante en las criaturas mágicas como en los humanos, pero la nariz de Moppet estaba tan roja como una frutilla.

—A Moppet no le gustan las borlas de estornudo —se quejó Moppet mientas Hermione la limpiaba a fondo.

—Tampoco son mi hongo favorito. Solo puedo oler alcanfor —la bruja Transfiguró un escritorio en un lavabo y la llenó con _Aguamenti_ para que pudieran lavarse la cara. No era tan necesario porque el Encantamiento de Limpieza era exhaustivo pero su nariz y ojos se sentían mal.

—Moppet piensa que las barreras contra las oscuridades hambrientas hacen que los elfos no puedan salir. Moppet no ha dejado Hogwarts desde que llegaron las cosas malas —la elfina se mojó con agua y luego la hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos—. ¿Caminamos, señorita?

—Creo que sería mejor escondernos. Narcissa Malfoy ya debe estar en el Castillo. Nunca me pareció una mujer con sentido del humor —Hermione levantó la capucha de su túnica y se quitó la corbata. Estaban en terreno de Hufflepuff y con algo de suerte pasaría por un Tejón—. Mantente invisible, y si me atrapan, déjame. No quiero que te lleven a la Mansión Malfoy también.

No debería ser posible verse petulante mientras estabas invisible pero Moppet se las arregló. Hermione caminó con aire casual por el pasillo y se giró en la segunda esquina, subiendo un tramo de escaleras que desembocaba en un salón recreativo enmarcado por bancas que habrían estado llenas de estudiantes, si hubiera sido antes de los exámenes. Se dirigió a la izquierda, se deslizó entre un par de estatuas de Helixa y Syna Hyslop, inventoras del Encantamiento Duplicador, y a través de un pasaje con un arco que terminaba en el Vestíbulo de Travesuras.

Hermione tuvo que pausar para orientarse a sí misma porque los retratos en la cámara circular se cambiaban de lugar, y por lo general se juntaban en el _Coign of Vantage_ o en el _Tres Vasos de Vino y Perdiz Rellena_. Necesitaba el cuadro de Bridget Wenlock, la famosa Aritmántica. Un entusiasta del arte había dorado todos los marcos cerca de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff en el siglo dieciséis, lo que significaba que tenía que contar contrareloj a partir de la amplia boca del Vestíbulo once retratos antes de encontrar el que ocultaba el pasillo que necesitaba.

Una vez se encontró dentro del pasillo, que no era muy común pero tampoco era exactamente un secreto, Hermione se apresuró hacia el tercer nicho y tocó la mano de la estatua de Mopsus Adivinando la Pérdida. La pared curvada detrás de la figura de mármol se deslizó a un lado para revelar una escalera de espiral. Se dirigió hacia abajo, agachando la cabeza puesto que el recodo era apretado. No era la manera más rápida de llegar a su laboratorio escondido y se sentía como Maxwell Smart pero esta ruta la mantendría alejada de la parte Slytherin de las mazmorras.

Una pesada puerta cerrada con llave y escondida entre los paneles de madera en una oscura habitación la llevó a su cuarto de trabajo, que olía a menta. Meses de hervir ortigas habían dejado un fuerte olor persistente a pesar de los múltiples encantamientos refrescantes. Hermione se sentó en una raída silla cretona e hizo inventario. Moppet se sentó en un chaise longue a juego, que estaba más cerca del piso para que no tuviera que trepar.

—Vale —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que ahora tenía un momento para pensar. No le gustaba tomar decisiones apresuradas—. Desearía saber más acerca de las barreras. Nunca hubo tiempo de preguntar durante la batalla —tomó una respiración profunda, hizo el ademán de frotarse un ojo adolorido y dejó caer la mano—. Deberíamos ser capaces de salir caminando pero me preocupa que una única salida sea muy obvia. Puede que el Director nos sienta cruzar el límite.

—¿De verdad la señorita necesita irse de Hogwarts? La señorita se queda aquí casi todo el tiempo casi todos los veranos —observó Moppet, subiendo los pies en la larga silla porque nadie iba a castigarla por hacerlo.

—Podría quedarme aquí. Los profesores estarán muy ocupados con la preparación del Tornamento de los Tres Magos —No sabía por qué se sentía tan ambivalente. Hormonas, probablemente. Puede que esos días del mes se estuvieran acercando por primera vez, otra vez. No había echado de menos menstruar. La pubertad era horrible—. Pero necesito que me vean marchándome o que por lo menos presuman que me fui.

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no debía pensar sus planes demasiado. ¿Cuál era la manera más fácil de salir de un edificio mágico? Flu, por lo general. Hogwarts no estaba conectado a la red Flu. Podías hacer llamadas por fuego pero no una translocación corporal completa. La Aparición era posible fuera de los terrenos. Salir del castillo a través de la Casa de los Gritos era relativamente fácil. No debería complicar demasiado su salida.

—Moppet, ¿puedes volar una escoba? —preguntó Hermione especulativamente.

La elfina sonrió.

—Moppet lo va a averiguar.

Se escabulleron hacia el campo de Quidditch, capaces de atravesar la mayor parte del camino por un túnel de mantención antes de emerger en el piso subterráneo del estadio en un laberinto de vigas. Ya era ocaso cuando cruzaron los terrenos hacia el cobertizo de escobas y con algo de suerte nadie querría probar un vuelo de último minuto. La puerta del cobertizo estaba cerrada con llave pero un _Alohomora_ murmurado les permitió entrar.

E interrumpir un momento íntimo entre dos personas desnudas en el suelo.

Como Prefecta, Hermione se había encontrado a más de una pareja dándose el lote en algún rincón discreto. Nunca había interrumpido a nadie _in flagrante delicto_ antes. Se quedó momentáneamente aturdida, con la varita iluminando a los magos luchando por alcanzar sus túnicas. La bruja recuperó la compostura, se apresuró a agarrar una escoba, y abandonó el cobertizo.

—¡Rosier, espera! —Flint se puso los pantalones y la siguió. No tenía idea de qué iba a decir pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin entregarle alguna clase de mentira.

—No puedo quedarme —Hermione se detuvo cuando él le tomó el hombro y la hizo girarse. El estar tan cerca de él la ayudó a notar lo mucho que había crecido. El año anterior había estado nariz a esternón con él. Ahora sus ojos alcanzaban los hombros de Flint. Bonitos hombros, aunque con las pequeñas manchas rojas que aparecían antes de un cardenal donde alguien lo había agarrado con fuerza.

—Esto no es lo que parece —dijo él y recibió una mirada cínica de la chica de trece años.

—Parece que estabas jodiendo a Oliver Wood —dijo ella con sequedad. Wood se apresuró a acercarse a Flint, poniéndose una camisa a la que solo le quedaban tres botones. El Gryffindor no iba a permitir que su amante fuera calumniado a solas.

—Puse una Poción de Amor en su bebida —dijo Wood con la esperanza de engañar a la joven bruja. Lo suspenderían si ella lo acusaba con el Director pero como se iba a graduar, no había mucho que Dumbledore pudiera hacerle. No podía prohibirle recibir sus resultados EXTASIS. Sería mucho mejor mantener a la familia de Flint (que era muy, muy conservadora) fuera de todo el asunto.

—No, no lo hiciste —replicó Hermione—. Está hablando con claridad, no tiene las pupilas dilatadas y no eres un violador.

—Rosier, no lo entiendes —Flint le dio un codazo a Wood para lograr que se callara antes de que escupiera más sinsentidos caballerosos—. Si mi padre se entera de esto, matará a Oliver y me casará con alguna bruja miserable. Es su derecho como paterfamilias.

—Pues que bien que no tengo intención de contarle a él o a nadie —afirmó ella—. Me tengo que ir. Narcissa Malfoy está en el Castillo.

—¿A dónde diablos vas a estas horas de la noche? —Wood había estado distraído, primero por las increíbles manos de Marcus y luego por la sorpresa de ser descubiertos, pero ya había recuperado los estribos. Rosier había ido al cobertizo de escobas a robarse una de las Nimbus del equipo de Slytherin. Nunca la había visto en una escoba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla visto durante los juegos de Quiddith de su Casa.

—Aberdeen —Hermione había pleando volar con Moppet a través de la barrera hacia alguna destinación que sonara razonable, y luego de una milla o dos guardar la escoba en algún lugar y regresar con magia—. Aunque no es asunto tuyo, Wood.

—Esta pelea tuya con los Malfoy tiene que parar —insistió Flint—. No me importa lo lista que te crees, Rosier. No es seguro esconderte entre Muggles. Pasa el maldito verano con Draco. Puedes hacer que los muebles lo ataquen todo lo que quieras.

—¿Qué? —Oliver entrecerró los ojos. Él y Marcus no habían hablado acerca de sus respectivas Casas. No habían hablado de mucho, aparte de argumentos sobre Quidditch. Las cosas eran más fáciles así—. ¿Te estás escapando de la escuela?

—No, volveré en septiembre —Hermione se alejó de los chicos. Flint tenía la expresión determinada que lo había acompañado mientras machacaba montañas de trabajo académico. No le gustaba estudiar, pero lo había hecho.

—Ese no es el maldito punto —espetó el Slytherin mayor.

—¿Te has estado escapando todos los veranos? —preguntó Wood, recordando vagamente que Rosier era una huérfana—. ¿Cómo esquivas a Servicios Sociales?

—No dejo de moverme y me veo clase media —respondió ella con sencillez—. Soy articulada y estoy limpia. Puede que la gente se pregunte por qué estoy sola pero si me veo como que tengo algún lugar al que ir, por lo general no preguntan.

—Supongo que no lo harían —frunció el ceño—. Mira, no puedo dejar que te vayas. ¿Por qué no vuelves al Castillo y hablamos con la Profesora McGonagall? No es probable que ella te entregue a los Malfoy y quizás hay algún lugar donde te puedas quedar.

—A McGonagall no le importa enviar a Potter con sus Muggles y ellos le pegan —Hermione miró a Wood a los ojos con terquedad y lo desafió a desmentir su alegato. No pudo. Cualquiera que había visto a Harry cambiarse de ropa había visto sus cicatrices. Los Dursley no le habían pegado en lugares visibles pero Vernon había sido generoso con su cinturón.

—Te quedarás conmigo —anunció Flint—. Mi madre está en la Mansión Flint y tendrás una chaperona —esta declaración le ganó miradas dudosas de parte de Rosier y Wood—. Importa, Olly, y no, Rosier, no voy a dejar esto.

—¿Y por qué tu madre no va a mandarle una lechuza a los Malfoy tan pronto como aparezca? —no objetó a la sugerencia. Era solo que no pensaba que fuera a funcionar.

—A mi madre no le gusta Lucius Malfoy o su esposa, y no le importa un bledo el Ministerio —esa parte era fácil de vender. Como Sagrados Veintiocho que eran, no había mucho que los Flints tuvieran que hacer aparte de crear más Flints—. Si le digo que quiero cortejarte, hará todo lo posible para hacerte sentir bienvenida.

—Maldición, Marcus —estalló Oliver, agradecido una vez más de ser mestizo. Había tenido la incómoda charla con su madre acerca de no gustar de las chicas el año pasado. Su gran preocupación había sido que lo molestaran en el colegio, no la continuación dinástica del apellido.

—¿Aceptaría esa explicación? —El conocimiento de costumbres sociales sangrepura de Hermione provenía de libros, los Weasley y muestras de arrogancia Slytherin.

—Sí, lo hará —Marcus frunció el ceño y puso mala cara. Eglantine Flint, de soltera Bulstrode, no era una mujer particularmente perceptiva pero había notado la inclinación de su único hijo por los magos. Si tuviera un hermano, no habría sido la gran cosa. Pero era hijo único y tenía que casarse con una bruja a cualquier costa—. Si le digo que los Malfoy te quieren para su hijo, lucharía con dragones para no perderte.


End file.
